DOBLE CARA
by Mikashimota Z
Summary: Una ama de casa como cualquiera, aferrada a su familia. Pero cierto día por cuestiones del destino su vida cambia rotundamente forzándola a llevar una doble vida oculta frente a su familia sin percatarse que esto traería graves consecuencias. GoChi
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO, AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRA HISTORIA QUE SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA! ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTE ERA UN CROSSOVER DE RESIDENT EVIL EL VIDEOJUEGO Y DRAGON BALL Z , CLARAMENTE NO SEGUIRE COMO TAL LAS NORMAS DE SER UN CROSSOVER NI DE NINGUNA DE LAS DOS SERIES, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, SERA ALGO CORTO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE, esta historia no siguen líneas del tiempo, ni nada por el estilo así que sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Corría y corría, el aire en mis pulmones cada vez eran más escasos, llevaba conmigo un maletín, mis ropas estaban hechas un desastre, llena de sangre y mugre, mi cabello amarrado aun por una coleta baja, me escondí en un callejón, la adrenalina recorría mi ser, sentí un jalón, me gire velozmente empujando a ese ser asqueroso que quería atacarme, salte y le di una patada que estampo su cabeza en la pared del callejo, sabía cuál era mi deber…tenía que huir de este maldito lugar teniendo a salvo el maletín que ahora era mi compañía… demonios como era posible que yo ahora estuviera en esta ciudad del infierno, seguí mi rumbo corriendo por mas calles pero aun así mirando cada parte de mi alrededor. Tomo el rumbo a la estación de policía que estaba a unas cuantas calles, lo sabía ya que al llegar a este lugar antes que empezara el caos, todo era normal y los monstruos que ahora rondaba por estos lugares eran personas del común, miro sigilosa el lugar. Busco una entrada para poder subir al tejad, veo que aun lado del edificio hay unas escaleras, pero decido tomar la puerta principal._

–Demonios, esta serrada- _vuelvo al costado del edificio pero ahora hay una de esas criaturas, diablos, esos bichos están por doquier, saco el arma que tenía en el bolcillo de mi traje apunto…toma aire…exhalo y aprieto el gatillo provocando que la cabeza de uno de esos seres estalle, esto ocasiona que llame la atención de sus "compañeros" pero esto no me detiene repito la acción antes sometida, lo hago con rapidez, se podría decir que aprendo rápido, a algunos les doy golpes para tomas más tiempo, uno de ellos cae de rodillas, me apoyo en su cabeza y doy un buen salto para alcanzar las escaleras, con algo de fuerza logro subir y llego al tejado del edificio tomo el teléfono celular que me había dado el anciano brief cuando me hizo llamar a la corporación capsula, según el para que le hiciera un "favor" a decir verdad, no sabía que un " favor" fuera a provocar todo este caos, cuando había llegado a esa ciudad por una junta de trabajo para mi reino ya que mi padre no pudo asistir, así que lo hice y, llegue tranquilamente como las otras escasas veces que había llegado a una conferencia, la cuestión es que las conferencias de nuestro reino con los reinos cercanos nunca habían sido tan lejos…impresionante la noticia cuando me llego, me dijo mi padre que tendía que venir a estados unidos, me extrañe por ello pero no me preocupe, le deje claro a mi esposo que cuidara de nuestro hijo mientras regresaba de la conferencia, el no quiso acompañarme ya que para el esto era aburrido, sinceramente le daba la razón…hasta el momento de la conferencia… me había dirigido a la gran expresa luego de recibir una llamada del Dr. brief, no sé como pero él sabía que mi destino era ir a la ciudad de Raccoon City llegue normal mente y el me hizo pasar a su despacho, ya que bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio haciendo quien sabe qué._

 _-para que me hizo llamar?-_

 _-milk como veras te hice llamar para que me hagas un favor- dijo suavemente como si nada-ya sé que tu iras a estados unidos, más exactamente a Raccoon City para una conferencia de unión de los reinos…verdad?- me pregunta el anciano_

 _-si…porque?-_

 _-milk…veras allí habrá alguien que te entregara a ti un maletín que es muy importante, así que te pido que lo recibas y me lo traigas-_

 _-y por qué no va usted por el- digo algo molesta, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y él me pone otra más._

 _-yo no puedo ir…estoy muy ocupado aquí, y ya que tu iras podrías hacerme el favor-_

 _-ashg está bien, pero ellos saben a quién entregarlo?- le pregunto molesta aun_

 _-si milk, ellos lo saben, pero porsiacaso- dijo al momento de abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacar un celular- toma, este teléfono tiene mi numero ya grabado y si llega a ver algún problema, solo tienes que devolverme la llamada-_

 _Me dijo levantándose del puesto y entregándome el celular, lo tome a regañadientas y lo me ti en mi traje azul, que en si eras el único formal que tenía (es el mismo con el que ella y goku van a una entrevista para que gohan entre a estudiar) Salí del lugar dirigiéndome al aeropuerto, tome mi vuelo y espere llegar al medio oeste de EEUU. Pero algo no Salió vienen el vuelo así que tuvimos que bajarnos al llegar al continente americano, agradezco a ver traído unas capsulas, tomo una y la lanzo apareciendo un lindo auto rojo, me subo prendo el GPS y me dirijo a la ciudad, el camino es desolado y aburrido, condijo por muchas horas hasta que el anochecer hace presencia , pero algo está muy raro la ciudad es iluminada por lo que se podría decir que es fuego, las llamas rodeaban la ciudad o al menos eso parece , seguí mi rumbo sin detenerme hasta llegar a la ciudad, me profundice bastante, todo estaba rodeado de fuero autos en llamas, gente tirada en el suelo…todo esto era un atentado contra la humanidad me baje del auto di unos pasos, vi como un hombre caminaba con dificultad, camine a él para ayudarlo pero este callo de rodillas frente a mí.._

 _-hola- llame, este levantó su rostro y en eso pude ver a ese hombre cubierto de sangre, sus ojos muertos y un color de piel pálida, en cuestión de momentos lo esquive, pero este se lanzó otra vez a mí, un disparo y el hombre cae muerto al suelo, me giro y hay un hombre de traje negro, me acerco y este saca detrás de el un maletín color café._

 _-mas…más vale que cuides este…este maletín…por…porque…tu vida de…depende de el…-me dijo entrecortadamente, tose y escupe sangre, retrocedo- toma- me mira débilmente…-TOMA!- grita, me acerco y lo tomo._

 _-que- que se supone que tengo que hacer con esto!?- le pregunto, el me mira y sonríe, toma la pistola y la estira hacia mí._

 _-toma esta arma…y dispárame en la cabeza…-_

 _-QUE!- estoy horrorizado por lo que me dijo, como puede ser que me pida esto- está loco, yo no lo puedo matar!- le regaño pero el niega con la cabeza._

 _\- sino lo haces tú…lo are yo, te matare sin compasión…me entiendes?- me amenaza- si lo haces, ten- ten encu-cof cof cof… ten en cuenta que debes apuntar bien..cof!- vuelve y tose._

 _-oye…estas bien?- le pregunto y este levanta._

 _-AAAHH!- grita y se lanza a mí._

 _-aaahhyyy no, aléjese, aléjese, ALEJESE!- le gritaba, pero lo esquiva, pero él seguía intentando atacarme, lo hice bien y este me rasgo una de las mangas de mi traje a la vez se lanzó intentando morderme, lo golpe con el maletín en la cara, esto lo alejo un poco pero no detuvo sus pasos hacia mi._

 _-por favor…basta…señor- le digo pero no razona, vuelve a atacarme otra vez pero esta si lo logra, consigue morderme en el brazo, grito de dolor, pero antes que me arranque el pedazo le doy un rodillazo en el vientre, suelto el maletín y con mi mano suelta le tomo la mandíbula y se la desprendo, liberando mi brazo de su mordedura, gimo de dolor y veo como ese hombre cae desangrándose, en esas suena el teléfono que me dio el Dr. Brief._

 _-halo-digo suavemente_

 _-milk, donde estás?-dice el viejo_

 _-estoy…estoy en raccoon city…-_

 _-tienes el maletín?-_

 _-jajaja, viejo del demonio, esta ciudad está hecha un desastre y dudo mucho lograr llevar tu preciado maletín- le digo con sarcasmo vigilando mi alrededor._

 _-lo sé, el sujeto que te entrego el maletín era el último agente que quedaba, algo salió mal, sospechamos que fue por culpa de una empresa ilegal llamada umbrella-_

 _-umbrella? Y es que ellos son los culpables que este lugar parezca el infierno!?-le pregunto furiosa_

 _-así parece, te diré que ese hombre te ahorro trabajo, así que dirígete a un edificio alto y espera mis indicaciones, llame cuando llegues allí-_

 _-qué, pero que carajos…-_

 _-milk esas cosas están infectadas con un poderoso virus, ahora son como zombies…milk…hazlo y no dejes que nadie que esté en ese lugar te lastime, porque sino…no poder ayudarte- cuelga_

 _-halo…halo!- diablos ese vejete, pero ya es tarde, estoy lastimada, me dirijo a mi coche, pero este estalla de un momento a otro, me lanza lejos me golpeo fuerte contra el suelo, me levanto y siento como una línea de sangre baja por mi cabeza, me levanto y me acerco…no me había fijado que uno de los auto cercanos tenía una fuga de gasolina y esta llego a mi auto, además que había fuego por todos lados, eso hizo una buena combinación y el resultado fue tener mi auto vuelto nada, veo como hay gente que comienza a rodearme… diablos necesito buscar otra salida._

 _Me giro y tomo el arma que está en el suelo, me acerco a ese hombre, lo esculco, encuentro un cartucho de balas, y rasgo su blusa para al menos cubrirme el brazo, tomo el maletín y comienzo a correr dando saltos y esquivando a esos seres, miro bien como una que otras personas gritan, eso me da una idea…hay más de esos, mientras camino por nos callejones es raro que estos lugares estén tan oscuros y el resto de la ciudad está rodeada de fuego que la ilumina rápidamente me encuentro con un grupo de personas, me miran y me apuntan rápidamente… levanto mis manos aun sosteniendo el maletín._

 _-quien eres tú?- me pregunta una chica de chaleco rojo con una coleta de caballo que me apuntaba con su arma_

 _-emm este…yo-Digo entrecortadamente…- soy…chichi- digo sin pensarlo_

 _-que haces aquí!?- vuelve y me pregunta_

 _\- este yo…yo venía a una conferencia y encontré este lugar así…estoy buscando una salida…- le digo con nerviosismo._

 _-vale claire, baja el arma, la estas asustando- dijo un chico que ya había bajado el arma con la otra mujer que estaba junto a ellos, esa mujer llamada claire lo mira y luego me mira a mí, y baja el arma. Ese chico se acerca un poco a mí pero yo doy unos pasos hacia atrás, el me mira y yo lo analizo rápidamente, tenía un uniforme de policía, su callo corto y sin decir que no, era algo atractivo._

 _-me llamo león, ella es claire y ella es ada…un gusto- me dice y señalando a sus acompañantes, me extiende su mano y yo le respondo._

 _\- un gusto-le respondo_

 _-con que estás buscando una salida…pues nosotros estamos igual, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- dice en hombre rubio_

 _-eehh está bien_ \- digo, el me sonríe y comienza a caminar junto a las demás, yo soy la última, seguimos caminando pero en esas sale unos perros y corren hacia nosotros.

-HAY!- grito y empiezo a correr, ellos me imitan de igual manera, pero parece que yo los dejo atrás, corro y es ahí cuando nos separamos… veo como ellos corren hacia el lado contrario de donde yo estoy, los miro asustada y es cuando suena el celular otra vez, doy un grito fuerte por el susto. Saco el teléfono y contesto.

-milk, cambio de planes, mantente oculta por lo mínimo unas horas, pero tienes que llegar a la estación de policía-

-está bien, y allí que pasara?- le pregunto estando fatigada

-cuando llegues allí con el maletín llámame y te diré el resto – me cuelga, doy un suspiro y sigo mi camino por el mismo callejón por el que voy… en cuestión de minutos logro salir y me encuentro con una vista de gente llena de sangre y por qué no, hasta gente que le faltaba pedazos de sus cuerpo. Comprimo un grito de horror y me deslizo por los carros que están allí, ocultándome para que no me vean, miro el piso y encuentro un mapa de la ciudad, lo miro y en el busco rápidamente la estación de policía, lo logro encontrar y veo que está cerca, miro en una de las casas cercanas la dirección y verifico lo que me suponía.

Sigo mi camino esquivando a esos "zombies" también verifico que mis suposiciones no son ciertas, la estación está más lejos de lo que creía. Camino un poco más subo a un poste como yo pude y miro por encima, teniendo una muy buena vista del lugar, a lo lejos diviso la estación de policía, sonrió y sigo caminando…al dar tres pasos siento un mareo horrible, de un momento a otro una fiebre me inunda, me impide estar de pie y caigo, doy un giro y miro el cielo, un temblor corre mi cuerpo y eso siento como el viento corre y hace bolar unas hojas de periódicos que me tapan, no resisto más y caigo dormida.

.

.

.

Siento un rebote, el cuerpo se sacude, recuerdo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…siento que mis pulmones con mis ojos estallaran, pasan más imágenes por mi mente.

-iiiaaaahhh!- respiro forzosamente-cof, cof, cof- toso un poco y abro mis ojos, todo está borroso pero luego la nitidez llega a mí, me comienzo a levantarme…un gruñido tras de mí y luego la cabeza de un zombi estallada, miro mi mano y me sorprendo, no sé en qué momento tome ese revolver y le dispare, vuelvo y guardo el arma y saco el teléfono…miro la hora y veo que ya es tarde…

Lo guardo y sigo mi camino…como hasta ahora. Todo aquello lo recuerdo, no sé cómo de un momento a otro paso todo esto, y le devuelvo la llamada

\- milk eres tú?

-maldición, anciano…ahora que tengo que hacer!?- Pregunto sofocada

-milk, escúchame…tienes el maletín?-

-por milésima vez! Claro que lo tengo, como lo voy a perder, si me dijo que sin él no podría salir de este maldito infierno!- grito furiosa

-tranquila milk, aunque yo no dije eso…bueno, ahora solo tiene que esperar a que uno de los helicópteros que pasaran en 10 minutos cerca de donde estas, tienes que ingeniártelas en escapar, ese helicóptero llegara a la ciudad cercana, allí te estará esperando un coche que te traerá de vuelta a casa… espero que logres alcanzarlo…adiós!- dijo el viejo colgándome sin oportunidad de gritarle.

-maldición- Estoy muy mal herida, y ahora tengo que esperar para volver a mi hogar con mi esposo y mi hijo, creo que después de esto no poder acompañar a goku a ir a ver al maestro roshi, doy un suspiro de frustración, espero un rato cuando escucho las aspas del helicóptero, pero este no se dirigía precisamente hacia donde yo estaba.

-diablos- comienzo a corren aun con los tacones que tengo puesto, es una fortuna que no haya quedado descalza, aunque mi traje sigue estando un asco, recuerdo que lo compre en una de las conferencia que tuve que ir con mi papa en donde fuimos a uno de los reinos, después de eso fue cuando me case con goku, ya llevamos 5 años de casados, y la relación entre goku y yo es muy buena, me sonrojo un poco pero rápidamente vuelvo a la realidad, el helicóptero aún está lejos y sigo saltando techo sobre techo…ya estoy cerca, doy un salto y me agarro de una cuerda que tiene colgando, me enrosco en ella y comienzo a subir, quedando cerca a la entrada del helicóptero, estoy encima de esa…"baranda" y me mantengo sujeta mientras comenzamos ah salir, de ese lugar, el amanecer se acerca y en ese momento una explosión sonó en la ciudad.

-están mandando misiles…están… purgando la ciudad- digo en voz baja agradeciendo que logre salir de este lugar el helicóptero vuela por lo menos una media hora y veo que ya va a aterrizar, hay una cantidad de gente con trajes y lentes oscuros, bajo del helicóptero y me acerco lentamente a ellos.

-usted es la señorita milk son?-

-Así es- digo aun extrañada, ellos se miran y uno se acerca

-el señor brief ha hecho esto por usted- en ese instante quedo inconsciente, solo sentí un olor raro que salió de las manos de ese hombre y caí desmayada

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX UNAS HORAS DESPUES XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Siento una luz blanca que me enceguece, aun no sé dónde me encuentro , comienzo a acostumbrar a la luz, para cuando miro veo que estoy en un hospital.

-qué bueno que despiertas- giro mi cabeza y en cuestión de segundos le doy una bófeta al anciano que tengo frente

-maldito viejo! Por su culpa casi muero!-

-tranquilízate milk, pero tenía que hacerlo, te eh investigado y veo que eres un prototipo muy ejemplar…-

-prototipo? De que carajos está hablando, me mando a raccoon city apropósito, aprovecho que estaría allí por la junta que tendríamos entre reinos… usted, USTED COMENZO TODO ESTO!- le grito nuevamente dándole otra bofetada

-no, ya cálmate milk, estas equivoca, yo no hice nada, ya te dije que fue umbrella…- me sorprendo ya había escuchado bastante ese nombre mientras estaba en esa ciudad-milk esa empresa fue la que esparció ese virus, estoy más que seguro, veras en el maletín que te dije que trajeras había un amuestra de ese virus que dejo uno de mis agentes, hay una niña que tiene la cura…al igual que tu…-

-que! De qué habla?-

-escúchame, decidí que te ocultaría, para que el gobierno no experimentara contigo, tu ADN se a mesclado perfectamente con el virus-

-pero de qué habla, a mí no me inyectaron nada…-

-milk…a ti te alcanzo a lastimar uno de los contagiados, y este tenía concentración de virus, al lastimarte tu sangre rápidamente se mesclo con ese virus, lo sorprendente es que lo asimilo y se mesclo con él, milk ahora tu ADN no es normal, ahora solo falta ver como reaccionaras, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no te convertirás en uno de ello- dijo al ver mi cara de espanto cuando me acorde de ese sujeto que me mordió- eres algo mejor, por eso quiero hacer un trato contigo milk… quiero que trabajes para mí, si lo haces te daré el dinero que quieras, además que tendrás el poder de experimentar tus nuevas habilidades que sé que ese virus te otorgara..-

-está loco si piensa que voy a aceptar eso!- dije furiosa

-está bien milk, pero ten encueta que gracias a mi estas aquí, y cerca a tu familia…no querrás que lleguen un montón de personas y te alejen de ellos… si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde buscarme- dijo el anciano saliendo de mi habitación…

-"así que estoy infectada? Jah eso es un estupidez" – pensé cuando en eso veo como goku con mi hijo y mi padre entra a la habitación.

-milk! Está bien!?- me pregunta goku tomándome de la mano, mirando fijamente teniendo la cabeza vendada al igual que mi brazo izquierdo

-si estoy bien…-

-hija que bueno que estas bien, nos enteramos que hubo un atentado en la ciudad de raccoon city fue un milagro que salieras prácticamente ilesa –

\- un atentado…-

-hija, estás bien?- me pregunta mi padre

\- si estoy bien-le sonrió a mi esposo y a mi padre, menos mal ya todo acabo

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX UNAS SEMANAS MAS ADELANTE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-DEMONIOS, VIEJO, ESTO NO ESTA BIEN!- le grito al señor brief quien me mira aterrado

-milk te lo dije, ya no eres como antes, has cambiado-

\- ya lo sé! Ahg por kami tengo que controlarme para todo o si no comienzo a destruir todo con solo tocarlo, eso no es normal…MALDICION!-

-milk tranquilízate, yo te puedo ayudar, el poder que tienes te servirá para los trabajos que viene, ahora soy el encargado de los antivirus, pero debes saber que la gente de umbrella sigue en pie y su deber es esparcir el virus, milk tu agilidad, fuerza, resistencia y demás nos servirán, aparque que sabes artes marciales..-

-ya cállese, no me chantaje…sé que estas habilidades son nuevas…pero a ratos no me siento bien…no sé qué hacer.-le digo derrotada.

-milk…yo te puedo ayudar…-

-así? Y cómo?- le pregunto extrañada

-solo debes aceptar ser mi "agente/espía" trabajaras para mí y yo te ayudare con este problema- me dice el viejo y yo lo miro furiosa

\- usted solo se preocupa por su maldita empresa verdad!?- le digo furiosa

-está bien, entonces que vengan los agentes de E.E.U.U y experimenten contigo, día y noche además que te separaran de tu marido y ellos tendrán la desagradable sorpresa que ver que tu milk eres un fenómeno…-

-CALLESE!-le estampo otra bofetada, fue muy fuerte y cayó al piso, con un labio partido-pe-perdón…no quise- le digo asustada…el silencio se apodera del lugar…doy un suspiro y le digo- no quiero que mi familia sepa nunca nada de esto…me entendió- le amenazo y lo miro.

-milk…estas aceptando trabajar para mí?- me pregunta poniéndose de pie…lo miro, gruño y le digo.

-si- le digo, sonríe y después de un pequeño lapso llega con los papeles, firme un contrato, en el cual como el espetaba después de 3 años terminaría mi entrenamiento y si era antes mejor, en ese transcurso aprendería todo lo que tuviese que ver con sistematización como de armas parecería una biblioteca aprendiendo de todo, también le dije que me tendría que enseñar a manejar todo tipos de armas al igual que tendría profesores que me enseñaran idiomas, decidí pedirle muchísimas cosas, como también le dije que ni mi familia ni la de él se enteraría de nuestro acuerdo,. Sería mejor mantener todo esto oculto como también tendría otra personalidad, estaré preparada para esto aunque no me gusta sentir que ahora en adelante tendré una doble vida…ocultando mi rostro bajo una masca…teniendo una doble cara…

 _CONTINUARA…_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **BUENO ALGO RAPIDITO PARA COMENZAR, JAJAJAJA**

 **COMO BIERON NO ME ESTOY BASANDO COMO TAL EN NINGUNA DE LAS DOS SERIES, TOMO ALGUNAS COSAS DE ELLAS… TAMBIEN SERA MILK MI PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL ASI QUE ESPERO ME SIGAN EN ESTA HISTORIA PLEASE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS AMORES…BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLLLLLAAAAAAA! MIS AMORES! REGRESE, CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES…CREO QUE NO FUE MUY…AMMM LLAMATIVA…JAJAJA EL PRIMER CAPI FUE ALGO SUAVE…CREO XD**

 **BUENO EN FIN, EN ESTE CAPITULO NOS BASAREMOS EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE MILK Y COMO SU VIDA COMIENZA A CAMBIAR, YA TODOS SABEN QUE GOKU MURIÓ CUANDO GOHAN TENIA 4 AÑOS ASÍ QUE SEGUIREMOS POR ESE LADO… ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE COMIENCE EL ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHUUUUUU! (MOONWALKER!** **)**

 _NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTOS PERTENECEN AL GENIO DE AKIRA TORIYAMA Y A LA EMPRESA JAPONESA CAPCOM._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

…. _EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…_

 _-milk…estas aceptando trabajar para mí?- me pregunta poniéndose de pie…lo miro, gruño y le digo._

 _-si- le digo, sonríe y después de un pequeño lapso llega con los papeles, firme un contrato, en el cual como el espetaba después de 3 años terminaría mi entrenamiento y si era antes mejor, en ese transcurso aprendería todo lo que tuviese que ver con sistematización como de armas parecería una biblioteca aprendiendo de todo, también le dije que me tendría que enseñar a manejar todo tipos de armas al igual que tendría profesores que me enseñaran idiomas, decidí pedirle muchísimas cosas, como también le dije que ni mi familia ni la de él se enteraría de nuestro acuerdo,. Sería mejor mantener todo esto oculto como también tendría otra personalidad, estaré preparada para esto aunque no me gusta sentir que ahora en adelante tendré una doble vida…ocultando mi rostro bajo una masca…teniendo una doble vida...una doble cara_

 _…CONTINUACIÓN…_

Goku había aplazado el viaje para ir a visitar al maestro, pero no fue mucho…cuando llego el día en el que firme el contrato con el viejo brief decidí que de a partir de ese día mi vida cambiaba y lo que menos quería era involucrar a mi familia, aria lo que fuese por mantenerlos a salvo. Llegue esa tarde a casa prepare la cena y espere a que goku llegara de su entrenamiento.

-Milk! Ya llegamos!- grito goku junto con gohan en la entrada de la casa, Salí a recibirlo y vi que mi pequeño niño estaba llorando un poco, en seguida lo tome.

-pero que fue lo que paso…QUE LE HICISTE GOKU!- Le regañe y el solo supo poner sus dos manos juntas y agachando la mirada me pedía disculpas.

-perdóname milk, es que estábamos jugando y gohan resbalo y…y…y…- quedo mudo, me acerque peligrosamente y le di un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-y qué, que?, explícate!-

-es que se raspo y…y lo cure pero no le gusto y por eso está llorando…- me dijo el con un hilo de voz.

-eres un descuidado! Más te vale que cuides mejor de el… de acuerdo?- le dije primero con algo de fuerza, pero después sonreí… sé que no fue su culpa…aunque sé que debe cuidar más de nuestro hijo- ven, vamos a comer, la cena ya está lista- lo tome de la mano, los guié al baño para que se lavaran las manos, para después disponernos a comer, mientras goku se atragantaba con la comida, me dijo algo cuando se pasó lo que tenía en la boca para luego meterse más comida en ella.

-milk...-(comida)- mañana iremos a ver al maestro…quieres venir con nosotros?- me pregunto tan inocente como siempre, lo mire y recordé al viejo brief.

-" _bien milk, ya mañana podrás comenzar con tus entrenamientos…te espero a más tardar a las 9 AM sin escusas, todavía hay que aclarar detalles._

 _-pero es demasiado pronto para comenzar ya mañana!?-_

 _-milk, desde que supe que estabas infectada puse a funcionar mis contactos para tener todo listo-_

 _-agh! Maldito viejo!-_ "

-no goku…lo siento pero mañana tengo que ir hacer algo en la capital…tengo que hacer unas compras así que ve tú con gohan y le dan los saludos por mi.-le digo dejando aparte mi plato….se me quito en apetito.

-mmm está bien, pero para la cena vendré con hambre así que quiero algo de fideos…siiiiiiii!- me pidió con ojos de cachorrito, me dio algo de gracia para después asentir con la cabeza.

Así termino la cena y al arreglar todo me fui a la cama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-bien goku, cuida de nuestro gohan….los veré en la tarde, adiós!- le decía observándolo subir a la nube, pero antes mis dos hombres se despidieron de beso en la mejilla para después ya irse. Espere que se alejaran y luego fui a mi habitación, tome mi bolso y Salí con destino a corporación capsula, decidí ir despacio, tenía una media hora para salir…llegare algo tarde pero necesito el respiro.

Después de un rato llegue, el tiempo jugo conmigo, llegue a la hora prevista, me maldije por eso. Inspeccione rápidamente el lugar y después toque la puerta, para cuando el viejo brief la abrió.

-milk que bueno que llegaste, eres muy puntual, me alegro-dijo el viejo inspeccionándome.

-deje la estupidez, así que comencemos de una buena vez!-

-No seas impaciente, debes saber que hay que irnos de aquí- dijo el viejo caminando en dirección a la salida trasera de la casa.

\- por que salimos por aquí?-le pregunto algo extrañada

-nos iremos en una de mis avionetas y están por este lado-

-y ammm en donde esta bulma?-le pregunto por no haberla visto desde que llegue a la gran casa que tenían.

-ella se fue temprano a la casa del maestro roshi…los fue a visitarlos a el y a krillin-finalizo el viejo al llegar al extenso patio y lanzar una capsula donde salió una avioneta con los vidrios polarizados y sin tener por ningún lado el eslogan de la empresa, abrió la puerta del piloto y después la del copiloto-sube…es hora de irnos.-finalizo y es cuando subí, serré la puerta y el emprendió vuelo.

El transcurso fue largo, me sorprendió el hecho de que pasamos por la montaña paoz, eso me hizo enojar, él vegete pudo haberme ido a recoger en mi casa, pero nooo al viejo le dio por la idea de hacerme ir hasta la corporación capsula para nada. Paso por lo menos treinta minutos cuando llegamos a unas montañas demasiado altas, al pasar unas cuantas llegamos a un refugio donde se podía ver un gigantesco edificio…parecía un estadio realmente enorme, había de todo, para cuando el viejo aterrizo fue cuando de mi cuenta que cuando abrí la puerta para bajar un tremendo idiota me arrojo algo a la cara asiéndome perder la conciencia.

.

.

.desperté y estaba en una habitación con una cantidad de cables pegados a mi cuerpo desnudo, tapado por una pequeña bata, intente levantarme pero no podía, algo me sujetaba con fuerza, no lo sabía cuándo en la superficie de la habitación una especie de ventana se abrió y pude ver a una cantidad de doctores y uno de ellos era el estúpido del viejo brief.

-viejo del demonio…ME LAS PAGARAS CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ BRIEF! ME LA PAGARAS!-grite a todo pulmón, eso parecía que encendía a las maquinas que a la vez me rodeaban.

-milk, quédate quieta solo será por un rato- gruñí de ira, espere unos minutos intentando relajarme, pero cuando lo logre las maquinas dejaron de sonar y fue como vi los cables se despegaban de mi y me dejaban libre para poder levantarme, me senté en la cama y mire de nuevo a la ventana.

-no hay nadie- me levante y mire cerca en donde había unas ropas, me acerque y tome lo principal "la ropa interior" me la puse aun teniendo la bata encima, no confiaba en absoluto, también encontré un pantalón estilo militar y una camiseta cuello tortuga de color blanco, me coloque el pantalón y la camiseta rápidamente, metí la camisa dentro del pantalón y me coloque el cinturón grueso que estaba también con las ropas, tome las botas estilo militar y me las puse….en si parecía militar con eso, tome la gorra que estaba allí y con ella me logre sujetar el cabello en una coleta alta. Cuando ya estaba lista una puerta se abrió y fue cuando al viejo brief, fue en cuestión de segundos que Salí disparada para vengarme del vegete.

-viejo del demonio!-

-espérate milk! -Me grito el antes de que llegara a el- ya es hora de mostrarte las instalaciones

Lo mire un momento y levante mi mano y le di un coscorrón para luego salir de la habitación, el viejo me siguió hasta que me alcanzo.

-bien milk aquí comenzamos-me dijo señalando un gran salón- este será la habitación de pruebas de resistencia que iras conociendo con el tiempo, esta otra es donde los docentes más calificados te enseñaran lo que debes aprender, en este lado está el aula de experimentos, en esta otras está la de armamento antigua, en esta otra está el tipo de armamento moderno que es el que conoces, en este otro…-

-espérese, espérese, espérese- dije rápidamente estando ya roja de cólera- esto será como una verraca escuela!?- le pregunte algo furiosa-

-algo así milk, aquí es también donde hacemos los antivirus… esta empresa lleva mucho aquí compitiendo con otras, pero ahora con este nuevo trabajo nuestra empresa va por el por mayor…

-a mi eso no me interesa! Solo quiero saber en dónde carajos tengo que comenzar!- le dije casi a gritos llamando la atención de más de una de las personas presentes, el viejo se sonrojo y lo único que hizo fue dar un suspiro y caminar, yo lo seguí hasta la puerta de un ascensor, subimos y esperamos unos momentos para llegar a un piso superior, se abrió la puerta y me guió hasta una habitación bastante grande.

-aquí comenzaras, hay que entrenarte para controlar tus habilidades y llegar a un punto donde no puedas ser un peligro…aquí dominaras tu cuerpo y la capacidad que ahora tendrás.

\- y como se supone que lo haré-dije entrando a la habitación, escuche como algo se serraba, estaba atrapada dentro mire mi alrededor y vi un parlante en lo mas alto de la habitación.

-milk, tendrás una semana para entrenar en este lugar exiliada de la sociedad, te pondremos diferente pruebas y tu deberás superarlas…esta habitación es del entrenamiento alucinógeno!-

-qué!? Es que acaso me van a drogar!?- pregunte horrorizada.

-no, aquí te pondremos en situaciones riesgozas gracias a unas simulaciones de distintas capacidades de superación física, mental y demás…tienes una semana en la que estarás a prueba para ver tu resistencia- dijo el viejo

-QUEEE! UNA SEMANA]! ESTA LOCO, GOKU LLEGARA HOY Y NO LE DEJE LA CENA PREPARADA, NO PUEDO ESTAR AQUÍ UNA SEMANA SIN VER A MI FAMILIA!- grite furiosa! Era imposible que este viejo me tratara como un juguete y utilizara mi tiempo como suyo.

-es parte del contrato…no te preocupes yo me encargare de el!-dijo brief con una risita que pude descubrir- ten suerte- para finalizar y fue en eso que sentí como mi cuerpo pesaba y me hacía caer de bruces. Esto iba para largo…no tenia de otra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había pasado unos días ya, el ambiente siempre era el mismo, ese peso que me oprimía en pecho, en esos días logre controlarlo bien, me quedaba unos días y fue cuando al fin pude disfrutar, me movía con más libertad, no era tan rápida pero sí que podía sostenerme, caminar y hasta correr dando saltos y demás, hace mucho que no entrenaba así que esto sería una buena ideas, goku muchas veces me había pedido que entrenara pero yo me negaba y ahora es cuando me arrepiento de eso, el entrenamiento me encantaba…pude deducir mientras pasaba el tiempo si me acostumbraba a esa fuerza parecía que la aumentaban para que siguiera soportando cada vez más y más. El espacio no cambiaba, solo era una habitación en blanco, cuando menos me daba cuenta era que en alguna de las esquinas encontraba comida y eso era una de las cosas que más agradecía, aunque no podía decir que no, había un baño pero no era muy privado, solo medio alcanzaba a hacer del cuerpo rápidamente para seguir concentrada en mis entrenamientos, patadas, puños algunos golpes especiales que me enseño mi padre y llaves de lucha, seguí y seguí el oponente invisible que era la única compañía era muy resistente, creo que no alcanzo a pasar la semana cuando escuche la voz del doctor brief.

-milk, en este momento entraras con el primer simulacro, tendrás que utilizar tus habilidades motoras para lograr escapar del primer simulacro…comenzara en 3…2…1…0.

Me mantuve en silencio cuando las paredes comenzaron a cambiar dejándome en el mismo lugar de aquella vez…

-Raccoon city- no lo pude creer, estaba de nuevo en esa ciudad del infierno.

-tendrás que encontrar el maletín, si lo encuentras podrás terminar y seguir con el resto de entrenamiento-

-pero…pero donde carajos voy a saber…no puedo ir casa por casa!- refunfuñe además que no tenia con que protegerme si no solo mis manos y piernas.

-ese es tu problema…ingéniatelas y así lo encontraras.- no escuche nada más, diablos esto no será fácil.

Tome rumbo buscando algo que me pueda guiar, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al toparme con el primer zombie, este era una mujer, parecía una persona normal pero no, la descartaba profundamente era el hecho de que a esta le faltaba media cara, fue horrible un chillido salió de mi boca al verla, su ropa algo rasgada pero llena de sangre, sus manos ni se digan y lo que se suponía que era un pedazo de su boca, escurría sangre por mayor escurriéndose por su cuello hasta perderse en el borde de su camiseta, esto era tan irreal no lo podía creeré, este viejo tenía un verdadero bicho de esos aquí, en cuestión de momentos esa cosa se lanzó al ataque, pero mi reacción fue apoyarme en sus hombros y dar una vuelta sobre él, caí al otro lado y cuando este volteo le di unos cuantos puños que la mando lejos…supongo que con eso estará bien…seguí mi camino y sin más cada vez que volteaba una esquina vei de esos zombies que se disponían a lastimarme, me daba algo de pánico pero era obvio esto sería yo o esos monstruos, por un lado algo muyyy pequeño me hacía sentir tranquila pero lo demás no me dejaba en paz.

Con suma cautela voltee una esquina vi un edificio con algunas luces aun encendidas…quizás allí este, solo tengo que buscar, entro por una ventana y comienzo a caminar sigilosamente, la luz de afuera iluminaba algo el lugar pero aun así no dejaba de ser tétrico, los nervios me invadían…necesitaba algo que me protegiera mire por mi entorno hasta que encontré una varilla la tome y me aferre a ella, camine con sigilo, de algo me tendría que servir las inmensas veces que me escape del castillo de mi padre sin que nadie se fijase de ello, camine un poco más…unas pisadas tras de mi…me di la vuelta y vi una especia de hombre lagartija o algo así que se lanzó a mí, me boto al suelo y comenzó a morder la varilla que era escasamente lo que nos separaba, su saliva caía encima de mí, eso era asqueroso, pero mantuve mi posición, el bicho se separó un poco para tomar impulso, la varilla no era muy larga así que la gire clavándosela en la cabeza, hasta la muerte, el coso ese cayo sobre mi y fue una agonía retirarlo, me levante y seguí mi camino, ahora era cuando no podía dejarme vencer, subí las escaleras despacio mirando cada uno de los pisos y la posibilidad de encontrar algo, este lugar estaba vacío, camine un poco mas por cada pasillo revise cada habitación pero todo me era tan inservible, me estaba comenzando a exasperar. Llegue a una de las habitaciones con luz encendida, pero no había nada, si quiera un arma, salir y seguí revisando habitación por habitación pero nada, hasta que llegue al último piso , mire sigilosamente pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuche unos ruidos en lo que se suponía era la terraza del lugar, me había metido a la boca del lobo, esto estafa infestado de zombies de todas formas repugnantemente posible, apreté mi varilla me iba a retirar, pero vi un holograma de brief al otro lado del edificio donde estaba esos monstruos, abrí la puerta y esta rechino llamando la atención de todos estos, se reunieron y pareciese que se iban a mandar en grupo, un pequeño zumbido que logre percibir los mando a TODOS directo a mí, tome un estreno de la varilla y comencé a azotar a cada uno de ellos con esa misma, desnucándolos sin querer! Cada golpe hacia que la sangre de eso bichos se pegaran a mí, patadas en sus abdómenes, y puños en toda parte del cuerpo, menos su soba, termia que uno de esos bichos me mordiera igual que la vez pasada, unos golpes mas hasta que no pude y tuve que saltar al estar arrinconada y sin haberme dado cuenta de ello, salte directo donde estaba el viejo brief y al llegar toque el holograma y este se desvaneció al igual que la ciudad y los zombies que aún estaban detrás de mí.

Caí de rodillas exhausta estaba cansada y mi respiración era tan fuerte que tuve que abrir la boca para conseguir más oxigeno que era lo que me pedía en ese momento mis pulmones, la puerta se abrió y su cuando el viejo brief me llamo para que saliera de la habitación, lo mire y este me llevo a otra, me hizo sentar en una especia de biblioteca, me entrego una toallita para que me secara el sudor.

-muy buenas dos semanas…- lo mire extrañada…dos semanas? Este viejo había perdió la cabeza apenas comenzando.

-dos semanas? Pero si apenas llevamos una!- dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-te equivocas milk, paso dos semanas mientras entrenabas- lo mire extrañada y este solo me dio la espalda- ve y cámbiate, eses ropas deberás dejarla en tu habitación asignada en este lugar- me dice serio y estuvo a punto de salir.

-espere…espere señor brief, como es posible que allá pasado dos semanas?- le pregunto estando muy extrañada

-a veces la concentración es tan amplia que uno se olvida y se le pasa en tiempo-

-eh…está bien yyyy quiero saber de dónde saco a esos bichos, me ensuciaron con su sangr..- le estaba replicando para cuando me señalo la ropa esta ya no tenía nada.-pero que! que paso?-

-milk es que acaso no te acuerdas? Esa habitación solo existen hologramas y de más para que todo parezca tan real-

-y por qué apareció usted…no que tenía que ir por un maletín?-

-lo se milk pero es muy avanzado para ti, escasamente sabes pelear asi que ese queda aplazado… te mostrare tu habitación donde te haciaras y luego volverás aquí, después que termines podrás volver a casa- finalizo el viejo saliendo y yo detrás de el

Subimos el ascensor de nuevo y en si no se hacia donde fue, paro y entramos a unos conjuntos donde me mostró mi habitación para luego dejarme sola, abrí el armario y vi que había ropa pero de misma que llevaba puesta, me dirigí al baño y en momento que me quite la ropa sentí un alivio extraordinario, esas ropas pesaban en demasía y aun así ella no se había dado cuenta de ello, lleno la tina y se acostó dentro de ella y cerro sus ojos, se sentía cansada…esto si que era difícil, al rato salió y se volvió a vestir pero esta vez no se puso el cinturón y volvió a la biblioteca donde la esperaba un muchacho más bien un señor.

-buenas tardes milk, como ya sabes todo lo que se hable aquí es confidencial, de acuerdo?-pregunto el hombre y yo solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente.-bien yo seré tu profesor en lenguas así que prepárate.

…...…DÍAS DESPUES…...

-NOOO PORFAVOR NO MAS!- grite exageradamente, ya estaba cansada el profesor por querer explicarle despacio hizo todo lo contrario.

-está bien, estudiar 7 horas seguido 5 lenguas distintas son difíciles…verdad? – me pregunta y yo lo único que hago es mirarlo mal, salgo de la habitación y busco al viejo brief, cuando me lo encuentro me dice que me valla sin más,

-PPPAAAGHHHSS- un golpe nuevo que aprendí de mi padre y que sinceramente no lo puse en práctica, consistía en darle en la cabeza con lo primero que encontrase y como solo estaba una planilla disponible así que no tuve de otra

-como se supone que me valla viejo estúpido! Dónde está mi ropa y mis cosas, sin ellas no me puedo ir….idiota!- el viejo seguía igual de serio, metió sus manos dentro de la bata y me paso dos capsulas, una donde estaba mis cosas y en la otra una pequeña nave, el me acompaño a la salida y yo ya estaba pendiente de que no me durmieran, cuando salir accione el carro y me dispuse a ir directo a casa, moría por ver a mi goku y a mi gohan, cuando fui a arranchar brief me dijo que tenía 1 dio para descansar y que avance mucho en las 3 semanas que iba ahora…no sé cómo carajos aumentaba mi estancia en ese lugar, sin más arranque directo a casa…está totalmente emocionada por ver a mi familia era lo único que me faltaba! mire sin querer el asiento de al lado, había un pedazo de papel, lo abrí y leí.

-mi sentido pésame? y esto que…a de ser del viejo ese… quizás alguien se le murió a el…jump- me dio igual, arrugue el papel y lo arroje tras de mí y seguí con mi camino directo a casa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **BIEN! YA TERMINE, PERDÓN SI ESTE CAPI ES RIDÍCULO PERO LA FALTA DE SUEÑO ME ESTA HACIENDO DAÑO, EL COLE ME TIENE AGOTADA, LES PIDO QUE PERDONEN MI FALTA DE IMAGINACIÓN…PERO PARA LA PRÓXIMA PROMETO QUE SERA MUCHÍSIMO MEJOR… Y SI TENGO HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA PLEASE! ES QUE ME ESTABA QUEDANDO DORMIDA, PERO HASTA QUE LO TERMINE NO PUDE DESCANSAR...ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, LES DESEO SUERTE CORAZONES! BYE ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA…JEJEJEJE LAMENTO LA HORA EN LA QUE VENGO A ACTUALIZAR…PERO SIEMPRE INTENTO EXPLICAR MI FALTA DE COMPROMISO CON USTEDES MIS LECTORES, AUN QUE NO SEAN MUCHOS ESPERO QUE LOGREN DISCULPARME. LA RAZON POR LA QUE NO EH ACTUALIZADO ES POR:**

 **-el año pasado me gradué de 11° ósea que ya tengo que ir a la universidad o hacer una carrera/técnico en algo y pues tengo pensado estudiar enfermería ya que aquí en Colombia no sirve la criminología ya que eso es lo que yo quiero estudias, pero en fin…decidí por algo parecido.**

 **-como mis padres habían comprado un computador el tarado de mi cuñado lo daño así que pailas! No pude actualizar.**

 **\- yyy como estoy trabajando con mis papas porque aún no soy mayor de edad hasta dentro de un par de meses, no me dan permiso de trabajar por esa cuestión, así que pues mis papas no me dejan ir a un internet así que hasta hoy me escape y como ya tengo algo adelantado en un cuaderno según mi papa que me humillo frente a todos diciendo que era mi diario y sincera mente yo jamás eh tenido ni tendré uno así que espero que me perdonen.**

 **Sin más espero que disfruten este capítulo, no es lo que les prometí, pero prometo que en el siguiente si habrá algo de emoción! lo prometo! Agradezco a aquellas tres personitas que han esperado mi actualización. Espero que sea de su agrado y si hay alguna pregunta o sugerencia será respondido en el siguiente capítulo y obviamente bien recibido. Sin más….COMENSEMOS!**

 _Los personajes de_ _ **DRAGON BALL Z**_ _no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio de_ _ **AKIRA TORIYAMA**_ _y los personajes de_ _ **RESIDENTE EVIL**_ _pertenecen a la empresa japonesa_ _ **CAPCOM.**_

 **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU!**

 **(MOONWALKER/OTAKU/JACKSONERA)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **PROV**_ **MILK**

A veces el destino suele ser cruel y más en los momentos que menos te lo esperas, en los momentos en el que solo quieres encontrar un rastro de felicidad… donde solo esperas que aquello que más añoras este ahí.. Para siempre.

Maldecí más de mil veces como llegue ah acatar todo los sucesos desde el momento que llegue a mi hogar, hasta cuando fui en busca de mi familia y la nada me recibió con los brazos abiertos, llegue a _kame house_ buscando respuestas junto a mi padre y el hecho de enterarme que perdí a los seres que más amaba me descoloco totalmente, perdí en sentido cuando logre digerir algo tan brusco como lo que oyeron mis oídos.

-Ah gohan se lo llevo piccoro- esto me descoloco totalmente, no creí poder soportar algo más, pero llego la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Goku ha muero…-no logre soportarlo y me hundí en las tinieblas, no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero sé que no fue el suficiente para poder soportar este dolor que tanto me sofoca.

Después que llegue de vuelta a casa con ayuda de mi padre lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación abrazando lo más cercano a mí que en esta ocasión fue una almohada, pero precisamente era la almohada de él donde todavía tenía impregnado su aroma y sentía que aun permanecía latente su calor.

Mis pensamientos que ya tenía planeados se desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora entiendo el significado de la nota que encontré. " _mi sentido pésame_ " quien iba a creer que esa nota…esa MALDITA NOTA! Era para mí, en estos días que estuve esperando respuestas, soy consciente que he recibido muchas llamadas, obviamente de números desconocidos pero ni siquiera me inmuto en contestar, el anciano me dijo que tenía un día de descanso pero por obvias razones me tome de antemano varios días más, intento dormir un poco, siento que entra mi padre a la habitación, me acaricia el cabello y sale. Dejando la puerta entrecerrada, escucho sus pasos tan suaves para ser alguien tan grande y pesado, logro escuchar levemente como sale de casa y se va, apenas para cuando logro conciliar el sueño.

- _Tiririn, Tiririn, Tiririn-_ el ruido martillante del teléfono me saca de mis sueños, me levanto suavemente y miro atreves de la ventana de mi habitación-" _ya va a oscurecer_ "- el ruido del teléfono se expande cada vez más, sacando de golpe por la ventana la poca cordura que me quedaba, Salí realmente furiosa de mi habitación e ir corriendo a la sala en grandes zancadas tomando la bocina del teléfono y contestando de mala gana.

-¡Que!- gruño de ira para quien estuviera escuchando al otro lado de la línea y sintiera el veneno que puedo llegar a trasmitir, pero al final nadie contesta y es cuando escucho el pitido del corte de llamada, frunzo en seño y estrello la bocina contra el resto de teléfono para darme vuelta e irme, cosa que no pude hacer por el renuente sonido del aparatejo ese, me giro de nuevo y tomo la bocina otra vez.

-¡Queee!- lo digo como un gruñido tenue pero firme y al igual que la otra vez, me cuelgan! Esto comienza a estresarme un poco más, cuelgo y espero un poco y vuelve a sonar, lo tomo de nuevo rápidamente y pego el grito en el cielo.

-¡QUIEN MIERDAS ES!- vuelvo a gruñir totalmente histérica, el hecho que me estén haciendo llamadas de broma me hace hervir la sangre, la cólera se desemboca de mi estando a punto de romper el aparato que tengo en las manos.

-Esa no es la manera de contestar…grosera.-esa voz, esa jodida voz! Ya sabía con quién desquitarme ahora.

-viejo brief…- una tenue risilla y alisto mis pulmones para dejar salir todo en resentimiento que llevo dentro.

-antes que comiences ah insultarme, veme en 10 minutos en el riachuelo cerca de tu casa- el pitido de nuevo, ahora sí! Ese vegete se ganó un boleto de primera fila directico al infierno! Cuelgo el teléfono y me siento en el sofá. –" _Ese viejo decrepito_ quien se ha creído que es para mandarme! Además de hacer esas estúpidas llamadas!" – espero un buen rato sentada en el sofá, miro los cuadros llenos de fotos de mi familia, la nostalgia comienza a embriagarme y unas pequeñas lagrimas comienzas a formarse en mis ojos. Quiero romper a llorar pero los fuerte golpes de la puerta calman mi sufrimiento cambiándolo por una ira irrefutable, provocando que mis pies se muevan directamente a la puerta antes de abrirla alisto un puño en alto, para cuando abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme de lleno con el pasto verde y aun lado al anciano brief lloriqueando y sobándose la nariz, quizás al abrir la puerta de golpe el viejo no logro percatarse y lo golpee, sonrió por eso, espero que el viejo deje de chillar y decida entrar a mi casa mientras yo enciendo las luces para no estar en penumbras por la caída ya del sol.

-si me rompiste la nariz te costara bastante la cirugía!- reputa el anciano entrando con sigilo en la casa, creo que esperaba más de un golpe de parte mía, aunque no estaba lejos de eso.

-¿qué quiere?- no puedo preguntarle de otra manera si bien, no estoy de humor para nadie.

-me sorprende que no estés hecha una magdalena…-calla estrepitosamente cuando me ve con el teléfono en mano estando a punto de lanzárselo. Se aclara la garganta y se dispone a hablarme un poco más serio y nervioso al fijarse que aun mantengo el teléfono en posición de ataque.

-hable de una vez- le repito esperando lo que quiera decirme, este viejo cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de heredar más rápido a bulma.

-te di un día milk… y te tomaste más de antemano, se puede saber ¡¿porque no has vuelto a la base!?- intenta replicarme con fuerza estando aun cauteloso por el teléfono.

-¡usted no entiende por lo que estoy pasando, esto no lo pude controlar yo, no es fácil para mí!- me saca de quicio con solo escuchar el estúpido reclamo que vino a darme.

-claro que si lo sabía! Si no fuera así no habría hecho lo posible para mantenerte en la base…-logra agacharse, lo malo es que mi teléfono quedo totalmente estrellado al otro lado de la sala.

-así que fue usted el que dejo esa maldita nota en el asiento del copiloto!-le grito realmente histérica, esa nota me lleno el alma de malos presentimientos y desconfianzas a lo que podría llegar y encontrar.

-milk…yo…-

-CALLESE!- le gruño levantándome del asiento dando unos cuantos pasos mientras le hablo- SI SABIA LO QUE HABIA OCURRIDO PORQUE NO ME LO DIJO ENSEGUIDA1 ME HUBIERA AHORRADO TODO EL MARTIRIO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR! Por qué nadie tuvo la decencia de decirme que pasaba! El por qué mi familia no había vuelto a casa! NADIE SE COMPADECIO DE MI! Ni siquiera aquellos que decían ser los amigos de mi esposo! Y mucho menos aquel que dice ser mi jefe…-

-A CALLAR!- rechito el anciano, no sé cómo ese grito me silencio y el golpe en la mesa me hizo ver que logre sacarlo de sus casillas.- sé que fue muy poco ortodoxo de mi parte darte una noticia así, que no tuve en cuenta cómo te sentirías pero hay algo que no puedes cambiar milk! Y es el hecho de que has comprometido conmigo, con tu familia, con tu ciudad! Prometiste trabajar para mí, firmaste un contrato- seguía discutiendo el vegete y eso no hacía que mi temperamento disminuyera.

-no me interesa! Ese contrato bien se puede ir a la mierda si es posible! El hecho de que lo allá firmado no indica que lo cumpla y mucho menos me devolverá a mi familia!-lo contraataco al viejo, aún que sé que en algo no estoy bien.

-no puedes difundir tus funciones! En el momento que firmaste esos documentos te comprometiste conmigo y no puedes fallarme, acaso tu padre no te enseño como son las cuestiones jurídicas milk!? Sabes perfectamente bien lo que te estoy diciendo! Tu padre no administra su reino así no más, tiene unas políticas, leyes y reglamentos que hay que acatar! No creo que Ox satan no te halla enseñado nada a su hija y menos creo que te allá enseñado a no cumplir tu palabras y si bien tu eres un digno ejemplo de ello…o no te acuerdas como fueron las cuestiones de tu matrimonio!?- hice enojar al vegete y bien logro someterme recordándome a mi padre y bien pude mandarlo a callar pero con solo a verme recordado la manera en la que me case me hizo caer de lleno en el olvido y mis pensamientos quedaron en otro nivel.

Sé que me analiza, al bajar mi cabeza y relajar mis brazos tensos sé que la conversación no ira para largo.

-milk, lo más probable es que no hallas escuchado todo pero las razones por las cuales Goku murió fue por mantenerte a ti y a gohan a salvo.-

-cómo puede decir eso si mi hijo esta con ese monstruo!- levanto mi rostro y veo que en su mirada hay algo de compasión hacia mí, cosa que no me hace muy feliz.

-piccoro se llevó a gohan es para entrenarlo- calla a ver mi cara de confusión.

-pero si él no quiere pelear, él es un niño de bien, lo único que hace es estudiar, porque habría de enseñarle algo que no necesita!?-

-si me dejas terminar lo entenderás… en un año vendrán dos seres del espacio llamados saiyajins y lo más seguro es que lleguen a formar problemas por eso hay que estar preparados- el anciano cuando me dice esto es cuando más quedo perdida.

-no entiendo en que tiene que ver mi gohan…

-calla, déjame terminar, la cuestión es esta el día en que Goku se fue a kame house llego uno de esos seres diciendo que era el hermano mayor de tu marido- cuando escucho que este vegete dice eso lo único que puedo hacer es reírme.

-eso es mentira, Goku no tiene hermanos!-le replico, pero este solo bufa y sigue con su retahíla.

-como sabes eso, no sabemos mucho de la vida de Goku antes de conocerlo!- eso realmente me enoja y solo cambio mi mirada para otro lado.- ese saiyajin que llego tenía algo que solo Goku y hasta ahora gohan tienen en común... su cola de mono!- dice con fuerza a lo que mis ojos se abren apresuradamente, no puedo creer que esto sea posible, otra persona más con la misma cola que mi Goku tenía de pequeño y que por supuesto heredo mi gohan.

-sé que Goku no es un ser humano ordinario pero es imposible que él sea un…un…-

-Extraterrestre!? Que te extraña si el siempre a tenido aires a ser eso, y ahora que logre conseguir algo de la sangre del hermano de Goku que sor supuesto se hacía llamar raditz logre encontrar gran parentesco en ella y sabes perfectamente milk que la sangre de Goku no es común, es rara en demasía y llega este tipo con una línea sanguínea tan parecida es algo que solo significa una cosa, son hermanos o en su excepción padre e hijo.- finalizo el viejo decrepito tomándose un su tiempo para respirara

-no, no, no puedo creerlo, es que no me cabe en la cabeza- digo en un susurro

-ahora bien, ya aclarado eso hay algo más, ese tipo dijo que en el transcurso de un año vendrán dos de esos "saiyajines" a la tierra y se por ante mano que no vendrán con buenas intenciones al igual que raditz –

-y que con eso!?- le pregunto como si no tuviera nada de importancia la situación futura en la que podríamos vivir.

\- como puedes decir eso, recuerda que tu hijo está vivo y está luchando por mantener su futuro latente siendo aun tan pequeño…AH y es más Goku dijo que lo revivieran dentro de un a{o por la misma razón, él se quedó en el otro mundo para poder entrenar y llegar y poder salvar el hogar de su familia y amigos.-

-goku dijo eso!- digo estrepitosamente con una emoción naciente dentro de mi corazón!

-por supuesto que dijo eso, yo no miento, pero hay que esperar el año y como veras nosotros no podemos ser la expresión de esto hay que seguir con nuestro contrato milk…AH!-

-LARGO!- Comienzo a lanzarle lo que tenga a la mano.

-espera! Aun no eh terminado!- me replica pero no me importa ahora mi objetivo es otro, lo tomo ahora por el cuello de la bata y lo jalo para sacarlo de mi casa.

Largo! Lo veré mañana a primera hora en la base esa, así que LARGOOOO!- le grito por ultimo dándole una patada en las posaderas y sacándolo finalmente.

-más te vale milk, no quiero volver a venir y buscarte, más te vale hacer respetar tu palabra.- dice por ultimo cuando yo cierro la puerta, me recuesto en ella y me deslizo hasta el suelo, una lagrima cae finalmente por mi mejilla… tomo una cadena que mantengo oculta en mis ropas y la miro, el ella hay una luna y un sol y en su respaldo tienen el nombre de Goku y el mío grabados en una letra cursiva hermosa!

-Goku…lo prometí y voy a cumplir mi palabra!- le digo chantes de apagar las luces e ir directo a mi recamara y recostarme en ella en solo ropa interior abrazando la almohada de mi esposo. -"Mañana será un día pesado, más me vale descansar."-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Bueno sé que es súper cortico pero por favor entiéndanme, el tiempo mío están reducido y el dinero peor porque no me pagan!**_

 _ **Espero que les allá gustado, ojala me dejen un reviews aunque sea para aventarme la abuela, XD así que espero con ansias sus comentarios, los dejo bye mis amores….chauuuuu!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA MIS AMORES VOLVI... ESPERO QUE EN EL TIEMPO QUE NO ESTU** **VE** **PRESENTE ME HAYAN EXTRAÑADO...**

 **TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA Y ES QUE TALVEZ ACTUALICE MAS SEGUIDO YA QUE AL FIN COMPRE MI PORTATIL Y ME COSTO UN POCO (343,52 DOLARES)... Y PARA MI ESO ES PLATA! TT°TT PERO BUENO...**

 **QUIERO AGRADECE** **R** **A LAS POQUITAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA: MONS, GUEST Y HINA UCHIHA GRANFOY...**

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE Y SIN MAS PREAMBULO...COMENCEMOS.**

 _PD:AHORA TENGO UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK_ _"FanFiction Mikashimota Z" PARA LOS QUE GUSTEN PUEDEN SEGUIRME Y ALLI SE ENTERARAN DE LO QUE PUEDA PASAR Y LOS POSIBLES AVANCES DE LAS HISTORIAS, ESPERO SU APOYO!_

 _PD2:Perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía :(_

 _Los personajes de_ _ **DRAGON BALL Z**_ _No me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio de_ _ **AKIRA TORIYAMA**_ _y los personajes de_ _ **RESIDENT EVIL**_ _pertenecen a la empresa japonesa_ _ **CAPCOM.**_

 _ **(AAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHH)**_

 _ **(MoonWalker/OTAKU/Jacksonera)**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

PROV MILK

Esa mañana me levante mas temprano de lo normal, los nervios que tuve en la noche redujo mis horas de sueño mas no el descanso. Sentí que había dormido todo el día...

Cuando estuve lista salí de mi casa y tomando una de mis capsulas que en seguida se convirtió en una pequeña nave y en seguida partí a lo profundo de las montañas. Cuando estacione la nave un par de metros lejos de la cerca que rodeaba la base... Camine hasta llegar a la "portería" donde un guarda esperaba vestido de traje militar y me veía con extrañeza.

\- yo... Bue-buenos días...yo...yo vengo buscando a-al doc...- balbuceaba nerviosa por la situación ya que aun que tuviese lentes oscuros podía sentir su penetrante mirada, me corto en seguida a la vez que daba un par de pasos.

-no debe estar en este lugar, ¡retirece!-un par de pasos mas y su posición se tenso levemente, cualquiera no lo hubiese notado, pero para mi mala suerte si fui capaz de reconocer el movimiento y eso me alarmo.

-lamento la molestia, pero me es urgente hablarle...ademas- un movimiento brusco por parte del uniformado me sorprendió y mi única reacción fue retroceder un par de pasos, tenia un bolillo en su mano derecha que anteriormente había querido a sotar contra mi rostro.

-le sugiero que se vaya o me veré en la penosa obligación de obligarle- me advirtió situándose de nuevo en posición de ataque.

\- no debería ser tan grosero! Yo solo vine por que me han citado!- le dije con un poco de fuerza antes de esquivar nuevamente su ataque.

-es mi ultima advertencia mujer... O te vas o no responderé de mis actos!- vuelve a amenazarme, en ese momento siento como mi auto-control comienza a desaparecer...-"quien se creía ese patán para hablarme de esa manera"-

\- ya le dije que me ¡citaron en este lugar! Y si no me cree llame al viejo brief!- eso fue como un detonante y en seguida el tipo ya estaba casi encima de mi intentándome golpear, esta vez no seria misericordiosa. La demora fue que el estuviera cerca y yo ya le había tomado una de sus muñecas jalándola hacia mi a la vez que me situaba a un lado de su cuerpo acentuando un rodillazo en su esternón, sacandole el aire que pudiese tener dentro aun que procure no romper sus costillas. Enseguida aun sujetando su muñeca la posicione en su espalda y con un poco de impulso lo tumbe al suelo ocasionando mas perdida de aire.-mande llamar al Dr. Brief...- le susurre pero el no quiso responder, ejercí mas fuerza en mi agarre recibiendo un gruñido de pare de el. Estuve a punto de ordenarle.

-no deberías de tratar a mis empleados de esa manera...- la voz del viejo llamo mi a tensión al igual de del sujeto debajo de mi.- vamos...déjalo ya- ordeno, y en seguida obedecí, el hombre se puso de pie y nos quedamos mirando al viejo por un par de segundos intercalando miradas entre nosotros y el viejo.

-viejo...-

-señor, según tengo informado ningún tipo de "visita" se es permitida recibir en esta instalación...-dijo el militar que a la vez me daba miradas inquisidoras.

-lo se, pero como ahora supondrá esa pequeña regla no se cumplir por hoy, pero aun así perdone mi atrevimiento señor- dijo el viejo sumamente serio... Demostrando una faceta muy poco vista.

-no hay problema señor- finalizo el tipo, dándose la vuelta y caminando de nuevo a la pequeña casita que estaba fuera de las rejas de la base.

-nos vamos?-me insinuó el viejo, la demora fue asentir y el se interno de nuevo al bosque.

Caminamos un par de metros y para mi sorpresa divise una pequeña cabaña acogedora, hogareña...hermosa. Llegamos allí y el viejo solo dio cinco golpes, susurro algo a la puerta y esta se abrió sin mas, cuando entramos vi a una viejecita que se inclinaba de manera de saludo y yo no me quede atrás, la escudriñe un poco y luego seguí mi camino tras del viejo que abría otra puerta y al entrar solo me tope con la pared.

Lo mire dudosa y en ese momento empezó a bajar como su hubiera un ascensor, un par de segundos después esta se abrió encontrándome con una sala enorme lleno de gente, vestidos de traje, bien elegantes y uno que otro llevaba una bata.

Seguí caminando hasta tomar otro ascensor...me quede en ceros, para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en otro piso, estuve a punto de abrir la boca, pero mi atención se centro en un grupo de mastodontes que se me lanzaron encima.

-eh!?-logre pronunciar por la intromisión -pero que...SUELTENME! Que demonios les pasa...-chillaba y me retorcía intentando zafarme a la vez que me metían en una habitación.

-acuestenla- demando el anciano al tiempo que era recostada en la fría cama metálica y me ataban las extremidades.

-NO! Suéltenme! Suéltenme manada de babosos! A si no se le trata a una dama!-forsejie aun mas y se que a mas de uno le logre atinas uno que otro golpe, pero al final no logre hacer nada.

-milk, esto hay que acelerarlo cuanto antes, necesito de tus servicios así que... Dulces sueños- me dijo el viejo cuando se me acerco.

-VIEJO DEL DEMONIO! Zarrapastroso! Suélteme ahora! Juro que cuando salga de esto lo voy a cast...NO, NO suéltenme no me pongan eso!-grite desesperada, pero el viejo me puso una mascarilla de suministro de aire, sentí un olor dulce que se colo por mis fosas nasales, ahogándome hasta caer profundamente dormida.

XxXxXxX

-Que tal va!?-

-Va mejorando-

-Hay que implantar los códigos- me desperté sutilmente veía borroso, cuando intente moverme volví a quedar dormida.

XxXxXxX

-Este programa quedara mejor-

-Nos faltan mas recursos, hay que llamar a los ademas, aun falta mucho por hacer-escuche nuevamente pero volví a quedar dormida.

XxXxXxX

-aplícale esto por medida intravenosa, así sera mas eficiente- reconozco esa fastidiosa voz

-Dr. Brief y si seguimos con estos parámetros? Estaremos terminando en un par de meses...a disminuido un poco...y creo que es por el sedante...-abro mis ojos y los veo un poco borroso, intento moverme nuevamente con la intención de matarlos.

-aumenta el somnífero, creo que se esta despertando, no hay que irrumpir en el proceso...-dijo el viejo brief mirándome.

-pero señor...-

-hazlo ahora! Se esta despertando!-hablo fuerte y al momento siento nuevamente ese olor dulce y sin proveerlo duermo de nuevo.

XxXxXxX

-EH! Despierta! Ya has dormido mucho...despierta!-siento una voz algo robotica y comienzo a desesperarme, me intento sentar un poco exaltada, pero cuando los recuerdos llegan a mi en un 2X3 por poco mis ojos salen de sus cuencas a la vez que la luz me cegaba momentáneamente, con mi brazo intento hacer sombra, siento un dolor agudo y es cuando por fin logro sentarme, me toma un momento acostumbrarme, me miro detallada mente solo por instinto, me veo con una pequeña bata, encima de la misma mesa, con unos cuantos monitores ademas de unas marcas en mis brazos y piernas demasiado continuas, el leve dolor es irritante, pero intento moverme un poco mas para cuando se habré la puerta aun estoy sentada al borde la mesa y a punto de ponerme de pie.

-espera!- me dice un joven que entra con una cilla de ruedas, lo miro por el rabillo de ojo y este se acerca, sigo en silencio viendo sus movimientos-este...yo...yo...voy a lle-llevarla en la cilla...pa...para que...pueda asearse y vestirse...-me comunica el joven tartamudeando un poco y señalándome la cilla de ruedas.- por...por favor- me pregunta aun nervioso, me muevo lento intentándome bajar y el se acerca para ayudarme, no replico, siento que no puedo mover la mandíbula, en el momento que apoyo un pie se me va las energías por poco cayendo al suelo, el chico me ayuda ante mi situación, me alzo y sentó en la cilla llevándome a la salida, pasamos por varios pasillos hasta la habitación que el viejo brief me había asignado, cuando llegamos ya bastantes "enfermeras" Esperaban por mi y en seguida me llevaron al baño, al rato ya estaba bañada, vestida, arreglada y curada. Me dejan en la cama y se van yendo, el sonrojo que tenia hace unos momentos por el hecho de que ellas me vieron comienza a disiparse.

Siento como levemente puedo mover un poco mi boca pero me acuesto de medio lado para calmar la molestia de mi espalda y mi trasero, era como si me hubiera mantenido en una sola posición durante siglos! Al cabo de un rato llega el mismo chico con una bandeja, celebro internamente el olor al colarse por mis fosas nasales me indico que era comida y el resultado fue el gruñido de mi estomago, me incorporo con pesadez y frunzo el seño, para tener semejante olor era solo una simple y sencilla crema y una gelatina... El desalmado sale y me deja con esa tacañees pero aun así intento comer, aun siento las coyunturas adormecidas y me es muy difícil llevar la acción a cabo. Al final logro consumir algo, lo suficiente como para no indigestarme. Me distraigo un rato intentando disipar el calambre de mis extremidades, para cuando avanzo un poco la puerta se abre de nuevo.

-milk! Cariño! Por fin despiertas!-me habla el viejo con la voz algo afeminada, le doy una patada a la charola que mantenía la poca comida y gracias a que no puedo moverme bien no logro atinarle al viejo.

-no seas así! Solo vengo a saludarte y así me tratas- me reprocho el viejo a lo único que atino a hacer fue mostrarle mi dedo medio (.l.)

-mu-mue-merase-

-gamina- sigue reprochándome y se acerca a mi. Sabe cuales son mis intenciones y aun así mete su mano dentro de una de sus mangas.

-AH!-exclamo sorprendida y algo adolorida, el vegete me inyecto algo en el cuello, por acto-reflejo le doy un manotazo para alejarlo de mi, pero no pre-veer la velocidad con la que moví mi mano al cuello y extraje el inyector, mantengo mi mano el la zona afectada, mi respiración se acelera levemente y en eso giro a mirar al viejo y lo veo estampado en la pared por el golpe, cae como una hoja de papel al suelo y comienza a quejarse.

-ay ay ay ay ay! Eres una bestia! Ay ay ay ay pobre de mi- siguió llorando.

-tsk! Muérase- pronuncio con mayor rapidez, empiezo a moverme y ver mis manos y brazos vendados por poco saltando en la cama.

-ay ay ay...-

-ya! Deje de quejarse-

-si claro! Como a ti no es a la que le duele- chillo mas sonoramente y yo solo lo veía desde la cama

-si quiere hablar de dolor, con gusto le muestro como en verdad se siente- le amenazo y este deja su llanto y niega con fuerza al momento de levantarse ya relajando el seño- jump! Viejo mañoso!- intento darle otro golpe y este solo interpone una mano entre los dos.

-un periodo de prueba mas y podrás irte a casa... Ya después te comunicare tu primer trabajo- _plaff_ _!_ \- cachetada voladora!- Eh intento salir de la habitación, aun no esta bien mi equilibrio pero me logro sostener.

El viejo me alcanza y camina al frente de mi guiándome a una sala donde varios "doctores" me quitan la blusa superior dejándome un esqueleto solamente junto a un short, no me fije en que momento cuando me bañaron me colocaron esas prendas, me guiaron a una caminadora y en ese momento conectan gran cantidad de aparatos en mi cuerpo a la vez que el monitoreo empieza, es raro estar haciendo semejante acción tan sencilla y le pongan tanto problema, si acelero o no, si me muevo demasiado o no, aunque es difícil por mi condición, aun se me complica moverme, en fin la ciencia no iba conmigo, son tan complejos que me hostigan, al terminar el monitoreo se me es llevada a otra habitación, esta era como un gimnasio, llena de pesas y maquinas de resistencia, al fondo un vidrio polarizado en el que supongo me vigilaban.

-algo de resistencia estaría bien...- plaff- una pesa salio volando estrellándose en el enorme ventanal donde el viejo se hallaba, un pitido y en seguida la voz chillona del anciano sonó.

-que te pasa! Estas loca?-me riño por mi acto

-no, claro que no...solo quería saber que tan resistente es ese vidrio...-

La sesión siguió hasta el punto que casi nada de los objetos que se hallaban allí al principio quedaran ya servibles.

De nuevo me llevaron a otra habitación ya me estaba cansando pero en esta si quede sorprendida, estaba totalmente vació, los pocos que me acompañaban desaparecieron rápidamente y por supuesto la voz del viejo lleno la habitación.

-solidificación de reflexiona corporal-¿eh? Que significaba eso... Sentí como algo corto el aire y cruzo sutilmente por mi mejilla, un leve ardor y en ese momento un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por mi rostro, un paso y otro zumbido paso cortándome esta vez un par de cabellos, no dio espera y en enseguida mas objetos pasaron a mis costados, mis movimientos se iban acelerando a medida que sentía mas objetos ser dirigidos a mi, daba un par de giros en el aire y saltos para esquivarlos pero no se comparaban con los saltos de pánico y agachadas sin casi nada de elegancia y estilo, que debería tener un artista marcial como yo.

Seguí esquivando cada objeto lanzado, llegue en un momento a cierto punto de la sala y en un pitido salio una bandeja de la pared y salio dos espadas doble Zuko que sin pensarlo tome y las maniobre con suma facilidad, no era que fuera una sonsa con esas cosas... Por nada fui aprendiz de mi padre el sabia de todos estos tipos de armas. Seguí con los abaniqueos cruzados, los giros con las cuchillas a mi alrededor, sentí algo raro en mi, como un mareo subiendo por mi abdomen llenándome hasta el punto de taponarse mis oídos, la saturacion que sentí hizo mi visión se oscurecía, el tiempo se detuvo y fue cuando lo vi, vi cada objeto: dardos, tetsubish, cuchillas y shurikens que se

detuvieron en ese momento rodeándome, el tiempo empezó a moverse de nuevo, tan lento y fue cuando mis manos se movieron solas, golpeaba cada objeto lanzandolo lejos de mi incrustandolos en cada pared cercana, y algunos se golpeaban con otros cambiando su dirección, cada golpe, cada movimiento y todo en cámara lenta, cuando el tiempo acelero lo necesario ya no había objetos que me amenazaran, ya no había movimientos acelerados, pero el estado de shock en el que estaba no pudo disiparse en el momento, mis pies quedaron en un solo punto mi mirada fija y mi espalda recta... Las dos armas cayeron al piso y el sonido sordo me trajo de vuelta... Vi al viejo brief que se veía pasivo, pero el hecho de tener la boca prácticamente en el piso no daba una buena opción. Cerré mis ojos di un par de pasos apoyándome en algo, se abrió y caí como costal de papas entre las piernas de un par de doctores.

-siguiente prueba- me llevaron a rastras a otra habitación, no dije ni una sola palabra no había siquiera parpadeado, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

-en esta prueba la facilidad formación de armamentos de fuego de bajo y alto calibre y puntería en diferentes direcciones, contabilizaremos la estabilidad y potencia dependiendo del impacto de cada proyectil...-

-tsk...po-por favor... Cállese- el medico que se había mantenido hablando pero sin mirarme, giro su rostro y me hizo una mueca de desaprovacion pero me señalo con la mandíbula que avanzara al minicuarto que estaba repleto de cualquier tipo de arma como listas para utilizas y otras que eran para armar, unos de los doctores pasaron frente a mi, cada cosa que ponían al frente tenia el leve presentimiento que las conocía.

-bien, primero veremos que tal eres para identificar cada parte de un armar, en segundo lugar tu puntería y para finalizar la creatividad-

Creo que en ese momento mi cara era un poema, no sabia que hacer pero de todos modos lo estaba haciendo, de donde lo saque.. No se pero el hecho que ahora este armando y manejando con tanta familiaridad algo que nunca había tocado ni manejado me desorientaba... En dos piezas ya tenia un arma, con su cartucho y municion listo para ensamblar, no demore y el proyectil ya estaba en la diana, un par de tiros mas y el centro ya estaba desecho...

Por ultimo salio una diana en forma de hombre con bastantees puntos del cuerpo marcados, este se movía por toda la habitación sin ningún orden en especifico, desarme una parte del revolver que había armado y tome un calibre mas largo y lo ensamble, cambie las balas a un cartucho de 9 milímetros y apunte a la mitad de la habitación... la diana seguía en movimiento y en un tiro justo en el momento que pasaba al frente mio le di en todo el pecho, la bala atravesó la diana y se incrusto en la polea que le movía, se detuvo todo, lentamente coloque el arma en su sitio, gire mi rostro y vi los mismos doctores de antes escribiendo, pero el viejo que me miraba sonriente me respondió la mirada, estaba confundida, como es que podía saber eso?, que tanto podría estar implicado el anciano?, un choque en mis recuerdos me llevo a las veces que entre sueños escuchaba cosas... Se oprimió mi pecho y el aire se hizo pesado y en solución a mi malestar el viejo me llamo con la quijada.

Salimos de la habitación y me llevo a lo que concluí como su despacho, me dejo allí visualice un poco el lugar con unos minisofas cerca a la chimenea, una biblioteca inmensa ademas de que a un lado había una mesa con algún tipo de licor, seguía de pie y no resistí mas, me pegue a la pared deslizándome por ella, junte mis piernas y las pegue a mi pecho...

- _Aléjate de mi!-_ mi mente me jugo sucio, me llevo donde un goku me rechazaba, me miraba entre horrorizado y asqueado, mis lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos, me mordí el labia para acallar esos pensamientos.

- _Eres un monstruo!-"_ nooo, no es cierto! _"-_ me tape el rostro aun sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta.

-oye-mi mente estaba lejos rememorando cada posible posibilidad de rechazo. -oye...- mi respiración se cortaba y me hacia llorar con mas fuerza. -oye!- una mano me saco de m ensoñamientos- no te tortures así...todo esta bien- el viejo, cuanto abría querido estar en mis cinco sentidos par golpearlo, su sonrisa y la manera en que su mano había pasado de mi hombro a mi cabeza y la acariciaba, me hacia sentir tranquila, me ayudo a levantarme y me sentó en uno de los minisofas, el se sentó junto a mi y se sirvió algo de licor.

-me imagino, que todo esto te esta turbando... Pero debes saber que lo que hice no fue opcional, tenia que hacerlo.

-Me ha convertido en un fenómeno...- otras lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos- como pretende decirme que no fue apropósito!? Que van a decir de mi? Que dirá mi familia al respecto? Como voy a tener una vida normal, siento ahora un monstruo!?- con cada pregunta me iba exaltando y mi llanto no cedía.

-yo no te convertir en lo que eres ahora milk, las cosas sucedieron por si solas, accediste a mi, que no se te olvide...solo acelere lo que de todos modos iba a pasar, no fue gran cosa, pero al menos ganamos tiempo.

-Ganar tiempo? A que se refiere...-

-A ver...-dio un suspiro antes de seguir, un sorbo a su bebida, coloco sus manos en frente de el y miro fijo la chimenea- sabias que la mente humana es mas manejable cuando se esta inconsciente?-

-Eh?-

-simple milk, todo lo que hiciste en esas simples pruebas son la demostración de mi concepto, se podría decir que te instale cada conocimiento que estuviera estipulado en el contrato, no por nada soy el Gran Dr. Brief!- hablo aletoso, elogiándose y yo sin palabra alguna.

-pero...como es que... Como es que usted...-

-simple- una pequeña risa-conecte muchos cablecitos en tu cabeza y por decirlo a si "descargue" los documentos en tu "CPU" Así que cuando llegas a una situación similar a la implantada automáticamente tu cuerpo reaccionara a ello...es mientras te acostumbras, ya después lo podrás hacer a tu voluntad- quede estupefacta, no se si seguir llorando, si golpearlo, si elogiarlo, o simplemente seguir preguntando.

-Entonces... Todo lo referente al contrato...usted ya lo implanto en mi cabeza...como...como si yo lo hubiera aprendido desde hace tiempo...- asintió con un dedo, se recargo en la silla y sonrió.-todo lo que deberías saber ya lo sabes-

-entonces, todo lo que debería a ver aprendido en dos años lo aprendí en un par de días?- le pregunte a un así sabiendo su respuesta.

-Eh... Bueno, no precisamente en unos días, siempre llevo tiempo...- mi dijo un tanto nervioso.

-De que habla...-

-veras, nos tomo mas o menos un lapso de un año...-

-QUE!- me levante sobresaltada.- como que un año!- el viejo se hundió en el asiento y agito las manos.

-bueno dije "casi" en si fueron 10 meses- la cara de horror que debí haber puesto lo espanto mas- no...no debes preocuparte, te aseguro que nadie anotado tu ausencia, están mas concentrado en los saiyajins que en saber de tu vida...- callo el viejo, fue uno de los golpes mas duros que eh recibido, no por el hecho del golpe, si no por el impacto... Nadie me extraña? Nadie pregunta por mi? Si quiera se acuerdan que ahora soy viuda y sin mi hijo cerca? Me senté pesadamente en el mismo asiento, apoye mis brazos en mis piernas y hundí la cabeza entre mis hombros.

-A si que...los saiyajins eh...-

-bueno, ellos tiene otras cosas en que pensar, no andan pendientes de cosas mínimas...-fruncí los hombros, cada palabra del viejo calaba mi alma y me hacia sentir peor, me levante brusco y camine a la puerta de la habitación.- que haces...?-

-me voy a casa, a caso no lo ve!-

-no te precipites, aun hay cosas que debes hacer antes de irte- apretó los puños y la mandíbula... Lo observo de soslayo insitandolo a hablar.- un par de cosas mas y podrás irte... Te lo prometo!

/Días Después/

Al fin salgo de las rejas de la "prisión" sofisticada del viejo, cada prueba que realice fue muy sencilla, lo que demoro fueron los resultados y ni modo de saber que tal salieron, el anciano apenas decía que todo salia bien... Aun que lo que mas me preocupaba era salir y poder descansar tranquila, llegue a mi casa y sin perder tiempo llegue a mi cuarto, saque ropa y a la ducha! Fue relajante sentir ese liquido precioso recorrerme entera, sentí que en verdad estaba purificando mi cuerpo, mi hogar no era una cárcel, no como la base científica del anciano, por lo menos en mi hogar podía ser quien en verdad yo quisiera, era libre de mis prejuicios y preocupaciones.

Salí del baño y me vestí, no dio tiempo de espera y el sueño me venció.

A la mañana siguiente puse manos en obra, mi casa estaba hecha un muladar, tanto tiempo sin que alguien la habitara cobraba cuenta, quite el polvo, tierra y cantidad de telarañas que hablan adornado mi hogar, busque algo de comer en la alacena y solo pude encontrar enlatados, comí un poco y me senté rudo en el sofá.

-MILK, HIJA, ABREME, PORFAVOR!- me exalte por completo, corrí a abrir, los brazos de mi padre se aferraron a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Papa..- ya sus fuertes abrazos no me lastimaban, me hubiera encantado sentir ese ahogo, pero su calor me reconfortaba.-Papa...- lo abrace de igual manera y por un rato estuvimos en esa situación, acompañándonos en completo silencio.

-Hija...me tenias tan preocupado..por que nunca respondías a mis llamados? Tanto odias a este viejo? Ya no deseas saber del hombre que mas te ama?- se me rompió el corazón, oír a mi padre hablarme de esa manera me hacia sentir la persona mas infeliz del mundo.

-claro que no padre...es solo...-

-lo se pequeña... Se por lo que estas pasando, pero ten fe que todo se solucionara.

-papa... No sabes cuanto añoro que eso ocurra... Pero por ahora deseo estar sola...- me separo de el y lo miro a los ojos- Podrías entenderlo?-

-Hija...-lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que después de todo, soy la hija del Gran Rey OX Satan!-le sonrío y acaricio su mejilla- pasa, te prepare un café- al finalizar la frase mi padre duro un tiempo conmigo, disfrutando del café, pero a la final se va respetando mi petición. Vuelve a caer la noche y el sueño llego con ella, al día siguiente siento el desespero de hablar con el viejo, me alisto y bajo a la sala para poder comunicarme con el.

-hola!?- había sonado el timbre y en un segundo me contestan- si, disculpe seria tan amable de comunicarme con el Dr. Brief?-

-que lindo suena, cuando me tratas bien...- Sentí como de la otra linea el viejo escupiera arcoiris, por poco y boto lo poco que había comido por la manera tan empalagosa de hablarme.

-Anciano...

-Dime querida?- tsk! El tonito del como me hablo, me hizo enojar, mire un punto de la sala y recordándome que cuando lo h¡viera, lo mandaría a la mismísima conchinchina para que se le quitara lo empalagoso que por supuesto se le pego de la esposa.

-me eh estado preguntando, por que no se a comunicado conmigo...

-Ahhh ya, estas expectante por comenzar con tu trabajo?-

-muérase...-tsk, viejo odioso- solo quiero recordarme que hay cosas que debemos discutir antes... No le parece?-

-me parece bien, pero sera en otra ocacion- "que!?" no puede estar hablando enserio.

-de que esta hablando...-

-antes de que especules, como veras tengo que tener un par de cosas listas aquí, bulma me a estado pidiendo ayuda, y como es mi deber como padre tengo que ayudarla, en un par de días iré y hablaremos con calma...-

-ESPERE! No pude estar viniendo a mi casa así no mas, mi padre viene muy a menudo, podría sospechar o imaginarse cosas- un escalofrió subió por mi columna, de solo imaginármelo.

-esta bien, mañana te mandare un celular, es indispensable que estés con el todo el tiempo, sera nuestra vía de comunicación.

-bien, nos veremos en unos días en la ciudad del norte, me avisa por medio de un msj.-

-y a cual numero...-

-IDIOTA! Si usted me manda el celular debe saber que numero es!-retuerzo el cabe del teléfono.

-ya lo sabia, ush! Amargada- tiro un poco del cable- bien...espero mañana el aparato ese- cuelgo y me recuesto en la pared, apoyo mi cabeza en la misma, mientras que la bocina esta pegada a mi pecho, las piernas me tiembla... No se hasta donde esto podrá llegar.

XxXxX

-Paquete para milk Ox!?-

-si, soy yo- le digo al sujeto que ni se molesta en mirarme, esta mas concentrado en no perder de vista su nave para irse.

-firme aquí- me entrega una planilla que no tardo en devolver y me entrega un paquete, en seguida sale volando directo a su nave. Cerré la puerta y mire la caja por todos lados. Voy subiendo a mi cuarto y cuando llego decido abrir el paquete, me extrañaba no ver el logo de la empresa ni nada que hiciera referencia a una.

Un teléfono táctil, de bolsillo, impecable y con uno que otro botón que lo adorna, lo prendo chismoseandòlo por un rato.

Cuando termino sigo mirando el contenido de la caja, encontrándome unos cuantos cables como un estuche de capsulas, en ese momento el aparato suena y es un msj del viejo, como lo se, pues es el único viejo idiota que regala un teléfono a sus empleados y se agrega como "Drcito Brief" y en letras mas chicas "Mi Jefecito"

-jump! Viejo idiota...- le susurro al aparato y abro el msj.

El viejo dacia que nos veríamos dentro de una semana, en el sitio acordado a medio día.. Pero este traía una PD.

-" _vente vestida como la gente normal_ " - kami dame la oportunidad de matar al viejo! Te lo ruego!

/Una Semana Después/

-tsk!- estaba enojada, el maldito vejete no había sido puntual, llevaba media hora de retraso y el no se dignaba a aparecer, y yo habiéndome esforzado por ir como el lo pidió! Llevaba un legis hasta la rodilla de color negro, una falda color caoba, una blusa de manga media color rosa oscuro con una flor de decoración a un lado no muy llamativa, también llevaba un torero de jean y unas botas hasta media pantorrilla, para finalizar unos lentes/gafas oscuros y mi cabello suelto a excepción de la parte superior que estaba recogida por unos cuantos ganchitos, mi fleco seguía intacto al igual que los dos mechones a los costados de mi cara, un leve maquillaje y como accesorio extra un bolso de cinta larga.

Mi pie que hace rato se mantenla golpeteando el pedimento se detuvo cuando una mano toco mi cintura, palidece, un giro repentino y un golpe seco en la cabeza del sujeto.

-ay! Bruta!-

-Viejo idiota! Como se atreve a asustarme así!-identifique al tipo y lo jalone de las solapas de la ropa.- nunca se le ocurra volver a hacer algo así!- lo sarande un poco mas.

-uy, miren eso- el cuchicheo de unas personas me hizo soltarle.

-bien, viejo... -Vamos le dije ya caminando para que me siguiera, conocía ese lugar, me dirigía a una cafetería muy sencilla y acogedora.

-sabes... Te vez como una quinciañera...- cuando lo mire tenia una sonrisa de puro pastel, me incomodaba pero a la vez me sentí un poco alagada, tal vez me veía mas joven.- te gusta mucho el rosado no!?- "que!?"

-cállese- seguí caminando hasta llegar al local y subir al segundo piso que mayor mente estaba vació y esta vez no era la excepción.

-bien...- menciono y puso sobre la mesa un maletín "ni idea de donde lo saco" saca un sobre y me lo entrego.- es una copia del contrato, esta aclarado cada una de las solicitudes acordadas y ya cumplidas- me habla a medida que sacaba los documentos...-bien...-me miro y cruzo sus dedos frente a su rostro, me miro taciturno- Milk, me tome la libertad de fabricar y autenticar estos documentos- menciono mostrándome cada uno de los documentos que tenia esparcidos en la mesa, en ellos había un registro civil, un pasaporte, historial clínico y estudiantil, no le vi problema solo que hubo un documento que me descoloco.

-defunción?...de quien...-estaba totalmente extrañada, dacia unos nombres que no conocía.- yo no se quienes...-

-lo se milk, pero en el contrato estipulaste claramente que no querías la involucracion de tu familia... estoy cumpliendo... Veras, me vi en la obligación de crearte una vida paralela a la que tienes, no es por que no vayas a hacer bien tu trabajo... Pero milk, no se que pueda pasar en un futuro y tengo que mantenerte a ti y a mi compañía a salvo, no quiero sospechas ni mucho menos especulaciones.- me dijo señalando los documentos.

-" _MIzuki Tsuki_ " y _"yùki Gyumao_ " son tus padres que murieron en un atentado contra la capital del suroeste en una de sus vías principales hace 17 años.-

-y como se supone que yo sobreviví...-

-sencillo... Digamos que supieron protegerte...-

-supone!? y esa es la supuesta historia que debo aprenderme...- no podía creer que el viejo saliera con esto, si algo como eso se supone ocurrió tendría que a ver una explicación totalmente detallada...

-tu te encargaras de los detalles...ahora bien, necesito que firmes tu nueva cedula para poder hacer los papeles totalmente legales- me paso un bolígrafo y me entrego una hoja con un par de lineas en ella.

-pero... Y los demás papeles..habría de poner siquiera a un pariente-

-eres guerfana, sin familia ni nada que te de un pasado, presente ni un futuro.-

\- seré solo una cedula andante, solo con unos que otros detalles pero nada fijo!?-

-esa es la clave... Nadie puede saber de ti, pero deje algo interesante... Tu decidirás tu nuevo nombre- lo mire por un rato, pero bien sabíamos que ambos tomamos un acuerdo y el como yo eramos responsables y tenia por obligación que cumplirlos... Suspire y tome el bolígrafo, me extendió una servilleta la cual tome y puse sobre el papel, apoye mi mano en ella acercando mi mano a la hoja sin tocarla.

Mi mente se cegó, quede en blanco... No sabia siquiera como hacerme llamar, ni un alias falso se pasaba por mi cabeza, ahora era cuando las famosas telenovelas eran una basura, cada nombre absurdo no me gustaba y solo me hacia perder el tiempo.

-sabes... Tengo entendido que te hiciste pasar por alguien mas en Raccon City...- lo mire asombrada, como era que el sabia, como era que el si quiera sabia que había hablado con alguien, ni siquiera yo sabia el porque de a verme hecho llamar... Por mi...

-Como sabe usted eso..-

-Solo te informo que es probable que te reencuentres con algunos de los sobrevivientes...

-Entonces... Hay mas..- no pude ocultar mi asombro al recordar a los tres "tripulantes" del infierno en el que se había convertido aquella ciudad. - _quien eres tu!?- -emm este..yo...soy...- -vale claire baja el arma, la estas asustando- -Me llamo leon, ella es claire y ella es ada...un gusto..._ \- rápidamente los recordé... Entonces... Ellos sobrevivieron al igual que yo... Cerré mis ojos un momento recordando el nombre de mi madre, que en ese momento utilice como alias, no di espera y firme el documento.

- _ **Chichi Gyumao-**_ Firme con una letra realmente pulcra, observe un momento hasta que el viejo paso un pequeño aparato por sobre la firma que en segundos se proyecto en los demás documentos gravándose como si los hubiera firmado uno por uno, los guardo de nuevo y se alisto para irse, me puse de pie junto a el, pero aun así saco otros documentos del maletín.

-cuando salgas de misión no dudes en llevar por lo menos uno de los documentos, toma...- me entrego otro sobre sellado, cuando lo tome no lo soltó pero me miro fijamente- este es el ultimo paso, revísalo... Escoge algún modelo y ve mañana temprano a la Coorporacion Capsula para terminar todos estos detalles minoritarios... Te parece bien!?-

-Eh... Si, si... Mañana entonces...- suelta el sobre y se retira del establecimiento, al rato hago lo mismo y llego a la seguridad de mi hogar.

Cuando abro el sobre sellado, pude a verme reído por horas, pero la seriedad de las cosas acallo ese deseo, estilos de todo tipo, corte des cabello, ropa, color de piel y ojos.- entonces esto es lo ultimo que debo escoger...-

/Horas Despues/

Escogí un modelo decente, sencillo pero un poco atrevido para mi estilo avitual, guarde todo en uno de los buros de la habitación, comí algo y descanse para lo que vendría.

A la mañana siguiente llegue a Coorporacion Capsula a las 9 AM no pare en saludar, fui directo al laboratorio del viejo brief, un par de golpes a la puerta.

-Entra- cierro la puerta después de entrar, camino hacia el y le entrego el sobre.

-Esta son mis elecciones.- las toma y saca las hojas del sobre, las analiza una por una.

-ven, vamos al laboratorio...- los nervios se van apoderando de mi, las ansias de ver el resultado me ahogan, me sumergi en la habitación, habiendo tantos aparatos, robots y demás cosas, unos hologramas me llenaron, se movían conforma de animales correteándose por el lugar.

-ay!- un pequeño tornillo callo al suelo luego de impactar en mi cabeza, me gire con la boca semiabierta, un holograma en frente de mi.

-ven- movió el holograma poniéndolo justo frente de mi, un par de ajustes y una sonrisa adorno su rostro- ven- me extendió la mano y me levo frente a un espejo, otra persona se reflejaba, una chica de cabello castaño, corto de la parte trasera y en la parte delantera se extendía terminando en punta, peinado hacia un lado con unos cuantos mechones en el rostro, los ojos de color caramelo, piel levemente bronceada vestida con una blusa de manga larga color blanco con un chaleco ajustado al cuerpo color negro, unos jeans negro metálico, unos botines negros de tacón medio con unas cadenillas de adorno y para terminar un gabán color marrón ocultaba una parte del vestuario pero daba una vista elegante y misteriosa, me toque la cara con suavidad, luego la ropa, era tan extraño, era tan irrazonable todo lo que estaba pasando, un nuevo mundo se creaba frente a mi.

Un collar con el dije en forma de dragón en un aro de plata que se posesionaba en mi cuello hizo desaparecer el holograma dejándome con mis mismas ropas.

-ahora esa es tu nueva identidad...- me entrego mi cédula, con ahora la nueva imagen y con el nombre que ahora en adelante me identificara _**Chichi Gyumao.-**_ con este collar podrás ser milk o chichi en el momento que gustes, ademas que agregue unos cuantos regalos, que se que te servirán, digamos que es un nuevo tipo de capsula... Sera visible solo para ti, y con el no necesitaras mas que buena disposición en tu trabajo- finalizo el viejo al tiempo que el collar se desvanecía, me guió a la sala de la casa, cuando estuvimos frente a frente me extendió la mano con una alegre expresión.

-yo..-

-bienvenida a la agencia- sonreí de igual manera, extrañada por la situación, sonreí aun que no estuviera segura. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y el Dr. vegete se dirigió a contestar, escucho por un tiempo, el semblante que tenia desapareció por uno mas serio, frunció un poco el seño.

-si... Si... Esta bien..- colgó el aparato,, un suspiro grave y se giro a mi con una vuelta algo acelerada-

-pasa algo...- un calambre paso por mi columna al verlo sonreí ahora de esa manera... Tan bipolar podía ser ese viejo.

-ansiosa acaso?- me extraña la pregunta y mi ceja lo hace saber al estar fruncida- ya...- no hablaba se sentó en el sofá y cruzo las piernas.

\- ya que...-

\- ya te tengo tu primer trabajo- una sonrisa lasciva y un silencio sepulcral.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí dejo esta vez, ya tengo un poco del siguiente capitulo pero no me es fácil, mi trabajo me lo impide... Espero este capitulo les aya gustado, intentare actualizar pronto yyyy por cierto si hay alguien que sigue "** _ **Vuelve la Venganza del Pasado"**_ **esta se cambiara a crossover por el contenido, por si la quieren leer! ;) no se olviden de seguirme en la pag** _ **ina "FanFiction Mikashimota Z"**_

 **se les quiere un montón, besos!**

 **ATT: Mika-chan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! volví... Lamento mi falta de compromiso, pero como leerán me ha tocado escribir este capitulo vía** _ **online,**_ **no tengo Word así que me toco rebuscar por cielo y tierra como poder escribirles...**

 **Bueno, aclarando unas cosas... agradezco a esas personitas que aun están presentes en las actualizaciones de esta historia como en las otras. En esta caso solo** _ **Mons**_ **XD**

 **Espero les guste y sea de su agrado y perdonen mi demora.**

 **PD: como ya había comunicado este Historia no esta conectada con líneas del tiempo. Solo esta acomodada a mi atojo.**

 **Facebook:** _**FanFiction Mikashimota Z**_

 **Otaku/MoonWalker** - **Dirty Diana**

Los personajes de _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _ **AKIRA TORIYAMA**_ al igual que los personajes de _**Resident Evil**_ pertenecen a la empresa japonesa _ **CAPCOM**_

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Que tanto podría hacer, encerrada en ese " _armario_ " suponiendo que lo que pasara allí afuera, en menos de un par de metros no era nada de importancia, que al ignorarlo todo terminaría. Deseaba que el tiempo volara y que aquel sujeto terminara su charla y se marchara para ella poder alejarse, pero una cosa si era mas que segura. Le seria difícil.

No por nada esa mujer con la que el tipo esta hablando, bruscamente la miraba tan receloso. Su mirada oculta tras esos lentes aun se sentía, la potencia de su mirada las doblegaba, ah ambas, aun que esa chica de traje rojo y cabello corto no lo demostrara podía ver levemente sus temblorosos brazos, que se cruzaban para disimular.

 _ **FlashBack**_

El viejo Brief después de haberle indicado que tenia un trabajo le saco sin mas de la Coorporacion Capsule— Vete a casa— tan campante le cerro la puerta en las narices. No espero ni dos segundos y partió enseguida a las montañas, para cuando llego su teléfono celular sonó.

Corrió como alma que lleva el Diablo y se encerró en su habitación, saco el aparato contestando la llamada, se mostro un holograma, una chica morena con su cabello recogido hacia atrás. sus ojos claros adornados por unos lentes, de un costado de su rostro un micrófono que estaba conectado a un auricular en su oreja y para finalizar tenia un traje conformado por un bléiser azul oscuro y una camiseta con cuello abierto.

—Será un placer trabajar de ahora en adelante con usted... agente _Gyumao_ — suelta el teléfono y este cae de pantalla, se muerde uno de sus dedos, mientras agita la otra mano chocando sus dedos índice y anular, esta horrorizada, no había pasado ni un día y ya alguien sabia su verdadera identidad. " _eres lenta Ox... ¿lo sabias?_ " Dio un par de pasos lejos, miro sus costados buscando una salida, la mas rápida en este caso—No tiene de que preocuparse, su identidad esta segura conmigo— bufo enojada, con lentitud retomo sus paso acercándose al aparato, lo levanto y de nuevo el holograma se hacia presente ante sus ojos— Me llamo _Ingrid Hunnigan_ y seré quien le ayude e informe de sus misiones, la acompañare en vía satelital— le sonríe y le mira de abajo hacia arriba, como si pudiera verla por completo— Debería no dejarse tanto al descubierto...¿no lo cree?— " _¡Mierda!"_ Pensó la chica tensándose un poco, sus ojos un tanto abiertos seguían examinando a la chica, abrió su boca balbuceando un poco, miro un tanto molesta a la chica del holograma, no se iba a dejar, seria nueva pero no tonta.

Levanto la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Si ya sabe mi identidad ¿Por qué habría de ocultarla ahora?

—Bien... será solo por esta vez, el Doctor Brief me informo que usted desea ser discreta y no formar discrepancias entre sus allegados, así que por obvias razones necesitaba saber con quien en verdad voy a trabajar y si en verdad es de absoluta confianza— " _¿que?"_ no podía creer que fuera tan desconfianza, y mas viniendo de parte del viejo. Frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza — Mañana a primera hora su vuelo saldrá en el aeropuerto de la ciudad del sur, mas le vale descansar— desaparece, la chica bloquea el teléfono y lo lanza a la cama, suspira un poco estresada, ya le estaba dando jaqueca, no le agradaba la idea de haber sido descubierta, la molestia incremento cuando camino hasta su armario.

— No hay nada que me sirva...— toda su ropa eran esos bellos conjuntos japoneses con los que se vestía diariamente, pero nada que se pareciere a la ropa del holograma. Toco el dije por encima de la piel y este apareció, camino al espejo de cuerpo entero.

Se reflejo en el.

— Como se prende esta cosa...—comenzó a tocar el aparato, todo el contorno, partes de la figura hasta incluso la cadena, pero nada pasaba. Se miro al espejo de nuevo apreciando su imagen, hasta que sin mas apretó el centro del dije, sintió algo electrizante, cerro los ojos, un par de segundos y un rayo en línea recta salió rodeándola y paso desde su cabeza hasta los pies convirtiéndola en esa otra chica. Tan rara, tan diferente, el diseño sin duda era el mejor que existía.

Se toco el rostro luego su cabello corto atrás y largo en las puntas... modela un poco y su sorpresa fue mayor, no sentía lo molesto del tacón y lo agradecía, no quería torcerse una "pata" cuando tuviera su primera misión, seria desastroso.

Mira al espejo y se sonrió un poco, esa chica era tan diferente a la _Milk_ _Ox_ que conocía, bueno, _Milk Son_ , rio un poco para de nuevo volver a presionar el dije, el rayo volvió a salir dejándola de nuevo a la vista.

— Espero que esto funcione— se dijo a si misma intentando prepararse para lo que venia. El teléfono vuelve a sonar y el nombre de "Doctorcito" vuelve a salir.— ¿Diga?

— _Chichi_ , que bueno que ya conociste a Ingrid...

— ¡Viejo idiota! ¡Por que no me dijo que en el teléfono también podían salir hologramas! ¿Y sabe?... ¡esa tipa cree que no soy de fiar!

—¿ Y te alteras por eso? Vamos _Gyumao_ , es obvio que por eso no estas molesta.

— Olvídelo, ¿solo llama para eso?

— Claro que no, ¿recuerdas las capsules que te mande con el teléfono?

— Si... que pasa con eso— rebusca dentro del armario y saca las cajas.

—Bien, mantén apretado el dije sobre lo que te mande— mira el teléfono extrañada, aun que no pueda ver al viejo lo hizo por solo impulso, levanta una ceja y deja el teléfono en la cama, se sienta y se quita el collar aun con la grata sorpresa de que sigue estando "transformada" aprieta el dije y un corrientoso la hace soltarlo, este queda suspendido en el aire, sale un pequeño rayo y adsorbe cada una de las capsulas dejándola impresionada.— No demoran en llegarte unos regalos mas, también debes guardarlos en el dije... es mas hasta tus documentos.

— Esta bien...— el viejo la desesperaba, toma de nuevo el dije y luego se lanza a la cama, mira el techo y aun así escucha al viejo desde el celular.

— Ah, por cierto... cuando tengas misiones no se te olvide presentarte como _ChiChi_...

— ¡Uy! — se sienta de golpe y toma el teléfono — ¡Por quien me toma viejo decrepito!— le grita al aparato— Se bien que debo hacer.

—Entonces mañana nos comunicaremos, no se te ocurra llegar tarde—cuelga y a la vez el timbre de la casa suena, eso fue rápido pero no le importa, así que corre por los nuevos paquetes.

XxXxXxX

Llego al aeropuerto y aun dentro del auto Antes de salir se transformo en "esa" chica, cuando salió guardo el bello auto en la capsula y la metió en un bolsillo, camino sin mirar a nadie. Lo que menos quería es llamar la atención. Sigue y es cuando el micrófono que tenia en la oreja que por poco se le olvida ponerse en la mañana sino fuera por un mensaje del viejo, el mismo que le dice como sacar un documento sin que nadie se de cuenta. Siente el pitido y disimuladamente lo oprime y escucha en la otra línea a hunnigan.

— Ve a la plataforma B-57 allí habrá un jet que te llevara, presenta tu pasaporte para que te dejen pasar— deja de oprimirle y busca el lugar.

Cuando va llegando mete una de sus manos al bolsillo de su gabardina y con la otra presiona el dije y se concentra, para cuando llega ya siente el documento, camina un par de pasos y muestra el pasaporte, enseguida le dan paso los dos hombre vestidos de negro con un micrófono en sus oídos, se sienta en el centro de la aeronave, mira por la ventana cuando despega, el día comienza a ser esplendido, el cielo se iluminaba junto a las pistas del aeropuerto, cuando ya llevan bastante tiempo, frente a ella una mini plataforma sale y de nuevo el pitido en su oreja al igual que su teléfono. Se decide por el teléfono y otro mensaje mas. " _saca la laptop_ " frunce las cejas _"jump, viejo idiota"_ repite de nuevo el mismo paso que con su pasaporte pero en el bolsillo interno de la gabardina, vuelve a sonar el pitido en su oído.

— ¿Umm?

—Te estoy mandando la información... Niña... cuando suene debes contestar de inmediato.

— Seguro— una sonrisa adorna el rostro de la morena cuando pone el aparato en el soporte y lo prende, rápidamente le llega un archivo enorme, que en seguida comienza ah analizar, pero con lo que va leyendo se le va yendo el aire.— ¿Que significa esto?

— Que no es obvio... tienes que ir a Raccon City.

— Se-se supone que esa ciudad ya no existe...

— Se supone, pero no ha pasado mucho desde el atentado, en los archivos esta especificado que no hay riesgo externamente...

— Aquí dice que si los hay...— se interrumpen y las irrita ah ambas, tal vez por los nervios o por que simplemente la primera impresión no fue la adecuada.

—...Pero internamente, hay un lugar llamado el "panal" donde tendrás que entrar y buscar muestras, no hemos asegurado la esterilización de la zona por completo, aun así es mejor estar prevenidos. Cuando llegues te mandaremos los códigos para que puedas ingresar... estaremos en contacto— la comunicación se cierra, Milk aun nerviosa analiza cada archivo minuciosamente, siente un vacío en el estomago y claramente le indicaba que aun las sorpresas no desaparecerían.

XxXxXxX

— Zona de aterrizaje despejada— dio un brinco, miro a quienes habían viajado con ella, rápidamente guardo la laptop en su ropas del mismo modo que la saco, se sentó aparentando tranquilidad, cuando uno de ellos se para junto a ella le señalo la salida, suavemente se levanto y camino guiada por el hombre de traje oscuro, este le paso una mochila y sin mas abrió la compuerta de la aereonave, se asusto y vio el vacío y de nuevo a los hombres — Bienvenida a la agencia— esas palabras no le gustaron, él la empujo, no espero eso estaba muda sentía la presión en su espalda y cuando giro el viento roso su rostro con fuerza.

— ¡AH!— al final reacciono y se pudo la mochila como pudo, el viento siempre soplaba fuerte. Aun no sabia si debía jalar la cuerda que sobresalía de la mochila o esperar mas tiempo.

Un pitido.

— Estas sobrevolando la zona— " _¿enserio?"_ Claro que lo sabia, esa una zona verde con un par de casa cerca y un poco mas lejos los desastres de la ciudad aun que esa zona no se salvaba, estaba prácticamente igual de destruida. Vio una casa antigua bastante grande apretó sus extremidades al cuerpo y la velocidad se duplicaba, bajaba mucho mas rápido con blanco a la casa— En 1000 metros desplegaras el paracaídas y te dirigirá al punto ya fijada.

— Bien...— la presión se hacia mas rápido y no sabia si abrir o cerrar sus ojos, no sabia por que no se había ya despellejado por la velocidad en la que caía sus ropas se movían con violencia y su cabello corto ya no le estorbaba en el rostro, Hunnigan comenzó a contar los metros que le separaban, cada uno mas rápido que el anterior.

— ¡Ahora!— le dijo con fuerza, como si fuera ella misma la que estaba cayendo estrepitosamente. en seguida Milk desplego el paracaídas, un jalón brusco y ya comenzó a caer mas lento. Agradeció al cielo, pero sin duda se estaba adelantando, aun no era el momento y menos cuando caía directo al lugar donde el virus fue propagado, si, lo sabia, los archivos eran lo bastante específicos. Cuando aterrizo se zafo de la mochila, el paracaídas se encogió y volvió a su interior. Miro la mochila y de nuevo al cielo, el jet ya estaba lo suficiente lejos como para retractarse, miro la casa y la piel se le erizo... no había de otra, tenia que avanzar.

xXxXxXx

Le dio otro vistazo a las ruinas, tomo la perilla apretándola en su mano, volvió su vista y entro lentamente, la luz del exterior se filtraba por los orificios de la estructura, camino lento detallando el lugar no había nada, solo un pasillo enorme con una puerta en el fondo, camino rápido hacia ella, un corrientazo la detuvo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. _"¡Diablos!_ " No podía entrar, su instinto no le fallaba algo feo estaba alla.

Lo presentía.

— ¡AH!— el pitido en su oído.— Mierda...—respira con dificultad y da otros pasos hacia atrás. Oprime de nuevo el micrófono, un zumbido suena antes que ella pueda siquiera decir algo.

— No te preocupes, aun estoy aquí— la voz agraciada de la chica del otro lado en vez de enojarla le dio un aire de valentía... no quería estar sola, pero al menos una charla la distraería — Deberías llevar un arma...— _"¡eso!"_ Como se le había olvidado, presiono el dije y salió una funda alrededor de su pierna derecha sujeta al cinturón.

Saco una semiautomática y una mini linterna que estaba en la piernera, la derecha sobre la izquierda formando un tipo de "X" camino lo que la separaba y con su pie abrió la puerta lo máximo que pudo, alumbro el interior y otra habitación se mostraba ante ella. Camino despacio hasta la otra, para cuando la abrió sintió como el mundo se le iba.

Había un hueco enfrente de sus narices, no sabia exactamente cuanto tendría de profundidad, trago fuerte y miro por dentro del agujero, seguro seria imposible bajar.

Gira su rostro rápidamente al escuchar algo moverse, su libido se fue al infierno cuando vio a una de esas criaturas correr hacia ella, intento disparar pero fue empujada cayendo al vacío.

— ¡AH!— alcanzo a gritar pero al tener ese bicho sobre ella solo la hizo querer volver a casa, lo golpeo intentando zafarse, daban vueltas mientras caía, se fijo que si seguía así caería a una muerte segura, le sostuvo con su mano izquierda y en seguida le dio un disparo en la frente, el ruido se propago por el lugar para cuando el cuerpo del Zombie cayo ella logro sujetarse de una baranda que estaba sobresalida. Con algo de fuerza se mantuvo un poco así, miro hacia donde había caído y por poco no ve la luz de la entrada, miro hacia abajo y aun le faltaba mucho para llegar, suspiro un poco y luego un suave pero tenue ruido sordo llego a sus oídos.

— Hasta que tocaste fondo ¿no?— le hablo a la criatura, una pequeña luz alumbraba el final del túnel, sabia que su linterna había caído junto con el bicho, palpo un poco hasta que se acostumbro a la oscuridad... forzó a sus brazos para que la sostuvieran, se fue desplazando con sus brazos hasta que llego a unas escaleras, se apoyo con los pies y se soltó quedando de cabeza, zafo sus piernas impulsándolas al frente, cuando volvió a quedar de "pie" se volvió a sujetar de la escalera. Bajo un tanto rápido, pero siempre mirando que tocaba y si algún otro intruso se aparecía|.

La escalera se termino y no le quedo de otra que saltar, no fue nada brusca la caída, estaba lo bastante cerca como para saltar. Cuando sus pies tocaron la superficie metálica rápidamente tomo la linterna y alumbro a su alrededor. Presiono el micrófono hasta que en la otra línea Hunnigan le contesto.

— ¿Sabes por donde puedo ingresar?— alumbra el piso y las paredes, pero no encontraba nada.

— Según tengo entendido debe haber un absceso en algún lado... déjame mirar si lo encuentro en los planos.

— Bien...— sigue mirando mientras espera las indicaciones de la agente, cuando por mera casualidad alumbra al cuerpo que momentos antes había caído ve algo raro debajo de el... se acerca y ve que hay una rendija a un costado del cuerpo— Umm amigo, que suerte me has traído— se acerco mas, estaba apunto de tocarlo pero rápido se alejo, una sorpresa como en la que vivió la ultima vez que binó a Raccon City no la quería repetir.

Le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarle de donde había caído. Se agacho y tomo la parte que sobre salía, cuando esta se zafo un hedor putrefacto salió a flote, alejo el rostro asqueada, por poco y se vomitaba, aguanto la respiración y se asomo... había sangre por todo lado y uno que otro muerto en estado avanzado de descomposición.

— ¡Diablos!

— ¿Ya lograste ingresar?— pregunta la voz en su oído

— Aun no... pero estoy en esas... quiero que mires si hay alguna manera de reiniciar la energía del elevador.

—Bien. Si quieres que reinicie las corrientes se activaran todas las entradas y salidas del panal...

— Sabes que no se puede hacer eso...

— Lo se, solo te lo recordaba— " _odiosa_ " bufo molesta — Deberás hacer una vía de acceso, si la haces debajo del ascensor hay otra escalera que te llevara a las instalaciones principales del panal, por mucho te encenderé el oxigeno, es lo único que necesitaras— no tenia de otra, se alejo de la entrada y de nuevo el mismo proceso, saco un par de esferas y las lanzo dentro del ascensor, un tiro a una de ellas fue mas que suficiente, esas esferas enseguida comenzaron a devorar la superficie llevándose con ello el fétido olor.

— Me están gustando "los regalitos" Brief— cuando ya no quedaba casi nada sintió como lentamente el pedazo de metal iba cediendo de apoco cayendo y trabándose cada vez menos... para cuando diviso la escalera de emergencia se colgó de ella antes que lo que quedaba de ascensor cayera al vacío.— ¡fiiuu! Si que esta lejos— para cuando llego al final vio una puerta enorme anti-choques.

Se acerco a una mini computadora.

Oprimió un par de botones, espero un poco y después la enorme puerta se abrió... se alejo lo bastante, se prepara con su arma. No sabia si una horda de Zombie saldría, no estaba exenta de nada. Se abrieron de par en par y solo un pequeño grupo de ellos se dejo ver, estaban como dormidos pero la demora fue verla, se lanzaron como hienas sobre ella, les apunto con el arma y a los que pudo les dio en medio de ambas cejas, y a los que restaba los fue estrellando contra las paredes deshaciéndoles los sesos.

Hasta ahora todo muy fácil, pero siempre quedaba la suficiente sospecha que lo barato sale caro y en ese caso lo fácil... se vuelve difícil... rápido se dirigió a la entrada con su linterna y revolver en mano.

— Al menos déjame hacer mi trabajo— recrimino la morena desde la otra línea

— Vas lenta Harper..

— Es Hunnigan...

— Lo que sea. Habían un par de códigos en los archivos... no te espantes, juro que te dejare algo— se encamino por los corredores, un tanto rápido alumbrando cada esquina— Hunnigan, quiero saber en donde esta las muestras.

— Eso es lo interesante, deberás buscarlas, por cada piso del panal, el laboratorio esta casi al final, deberás llegar ahí para que reúnas las que aun estan archivadas, tal vez un maletín te sirva...

— Tsk, bien... hablaremos cuando llegue ah allá.

— Espera...— la morena corta la comunicación y sigue encaminándose, para ser el primer piso es bastante grande, camina pasando puertas, pasillos y hasta oficinas, pero ni un rastro de las criaturas, llego a las escaleras de emergencia y cuando salió se tuvo que devolver cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella. Sabia muy bien que una cosa eran los hologramas que el viejo se inventaba, pero no tenia nada que ver con los que ahora se encontraba frente a frente.

Quiso asomarse pero de nuevo la imagen de un tipo de lagarto gigante que se comía los pedazos de una persona la dejaban sin habla, miro su arma.. Lo sabia, ese pequeño revolver no le serviría de mucho estando bichos tan grandes, la devolvió a la piernera y de nuevo toco el dije y de un costado de su cuerpo saco una steyrTMP, la apretó a su pecho y suspiro, de nuevo abrió la compuesta alumbrando y teniendo lista el arma... ya el bicho no estaba, sintió algo caer justo frente a ella, rápido alumbro y ahí lo vio, a menos de dos metros lejos de ella, gruñendo y de su hocico y ojos salía baba junto con sangre, se lanzo y ella dando un bote se alejo, estando en cuclillas miro al bicho que se estrello con la puerta, emprendieron huida, por lo menos ella deseaba huir, bajo rápido las escaleras y por un tropiezo cayo los últimos escalones que le quedaban, sintió al bicho caer un tanto lejos de ella. Se había salvado de que no la alcanzara a tocar y se lanzo de vuelta a ella, le apunto y disparo manteniendo firme el arma, el bicho cayo dejando un rastro de sangre. Se alejo un poco para que el hocico del monstruo no quedara tan cerca de sus pies, aun respiraba.

Disparo un par de veces mas.

Un leve timbre de su teléfono la asusto, se puso la linterna en la boca y mirando hacia sus lados desbloqueo el aparato.

—"Usa la parte de abajo de tu manga"— se acerco al rastro de sangre y subió un tanto su manga, en cuestión de segundos un reloj estaba ahí y de este el botón del medio alumbraba, lo oprimió y un mini brazo salió y tomo algo de muestra, luego se acerco al cuerpo y de nuevo el bracito salió y tomo algo de piel.

"Bueno, primera clasificación" pensó para luego retomar su camino, pasando por encima de la criatura

Así siguió su recorrido, a cada piso que avanzaba una nueva criatura se encontraba a la vez que también el numero de individuos se incrementaba ya iba cada vez mas allá, la sofocación le desesperaba, llego a un punto donde se encerró como en un baño, miro rápido el lugar encontrándolo baldío, se sentó en el mesón y pudo descansar un poco, uno de los regalos extras que le dio Hunnigan, fue por lo menos algo de electricidad, al menos podía ver por donde iba, aun que había lugares en donde no se podía hacer mucho, apretó de nuevo el aparato y espero a que en la otra línea la chica le contestara...

— Eh-estoy... ¿estoy cerca del laboratorio?

— Si, un par de pisos y llegaras... pero debo decir que es el lugar se registra mas personas infectadas... así que ten cuidado.

— ... Descuida, lo tendré— para cuando salió se encamino por ese piso, pero algo no le cuadraba... había un portón enorme, abrió la compuerta con uno de los códigos que había leído en la laptop, para cuando entro se tubo que agachar y rodar hasta ocultarse tras el muro de la compuerta. No había alcanzado a ver, solo un manchón rojo que ya no estaba, se levanto de nuevo y se dispuso a entrar, otro disparo, se volvió ha agachar y se arrastro hasta una de las oficinas, levanto el rostro pero esta vez fue ella quien disparo y por poco roza a quien la había atacado.

Escucho el pitido de un radio, los pasos bruscos marchar y el insistente sonido sordo de los disparos, el mancho se había esfumado, pero aun así tenia mas visitas, se apoyo en el escritorio y salto sujetándose de uno de los tubos, se columpio y cayo en un armario cerca, por poco pierde el equilibrio y lo que menos quería era ser descubierta. golpeo la superficie del techo dejándole un huego, se escondió allí arrastrándose por la ventilación, se maravillo/horrorizo, podía ver lo que había debajo de ella con absoluta claridad, pero a diferencia no podían verla a ella, la primera idea que llego a su cabeza fue la vigilancia tan excesiva que hubo en el lugar.

Había un buen grupo de uniformados, analizando y rastreando el lugar.

—Miren cada esquina, cada hueco—parecía que era el superior, un tipo de espalda ancha, totalmente uniformado con un traje azul rey, botas militares y con un fusil en sus manos, al igual que los demás con un logo extraño en un extremo de su brazo izquierdo—...este lugar no es seguro. Si encuentran algún oficial externo o de Umbrella no reparen en darle baja, liquidar todo aquel que quiera sustraer así sea un cortaúñas de este lugar. No olviden soldados que lo que importa es cumplir con nuestra nación— un acento un tanto alemán le daba a esa voz el liderazgo por lo grave que era.

No tenia oportunidad ahora, eran muchos para ella, sin duda eran mercenarios. Siguió arrastrándose, no quería toparse con sorpresas, se apoyaba en sus manos y se jalaba para que no escucharan los golpes que hubiera hecho si gateaba.

Estar ahí le ahorraba mas de un par de encuentros pero siempre tenia que adivinar por donde debería salir deslizarse o saltar, para cuando la ventilación se hizo reducidamente pequeña ya no había por donde bajar y a diferencia de pisos anteriores en estos últimos ya no podía ver por donde estaba.

—Hunnigan...

—No digas mas, ya se donde estas... no puedes salir por ahí.

—¿Qué?...—un tiro perforo el metal, se arrastro hasta allí, mirando por el pequeño orificio. Una batalla campal se libraba abajo. Se retiro rápido para cuando otro tiro paso cerca al anterior hecho, se devolvió un poco desesperada por el momento.

—Espera, mira arriba de ti, busca la compuerta que llega a la ventilación de el laboratorio.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya llegue?

—¡Hazlo! O morirás—otro disparo y se removió como una serpiente, se arrastro de espaldas, era una marcha contra reloj, entre mas rápido se movía mas balas pasaban la delgada capa de metal. Encontró otro tubo, le abrió y un cableado se asoma ante ella, se metió como pudo, no sufría de claustrofobia, pero después de eso no quería estar encerrada en sitios pequeños por un buen tiempo, se arrastro rápido haciendo algo de ruido, en un punto pudo ponerse de pie, pero no por que quisiera, el acceso ahora era ascendente, se apoyo con las cuatro extremidades y subiendo como pudo, no era muy largo pero le hizo botar la gota cuando llego, se volvió a arrastrar.

Llego a su limite topándose cara a cara con una encrucijada. " _no, no_ _¡no!_ " Golpeo fuerte donde estaba apoyada, ya estaba harta, llevaba horas encerrada ahí, ya no quería mas.

—¡Maldita sea!— otro golpe y su "suelo" cedió cayendo desde donde estaba. Unas cajas amortiguaron su caída pero hasta que llego al suelo sintió un verdadero golpe —la matare, para cuando esto termine— la chica que la guio hasta ahí ya tenia las horas contadas, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Se fue levantando, miro su alrededor y por poco sus ojos se salen de sus cuencas. _"entre..._ " Ya estaba en el lugar, era la primera, las luces que parpadeaban no le impedían mirar, corrió hasta la enorme compuerta y aun que pegara su oreja no podía escuchar el alboroto, pero sabia que allí estaba.

Con una sonrisa se devolvió al principio un par de pasos, pero luego corrió.

Sino calculaba mal, tardarían en entra, aun que no queria perder mucho tiempo pero si quería salir victoriosa la velocidad era su mejor aliado. Corrió por los pasillos que en si no eran muchos. Una pequeña puerta de cristal le separaba de su objetivo. La abrió y vio con asombro cada muestra, contenedores y objetos de contención, un paso y se vio cortada de nuevo por un tiro que destruyo la hermosa puertilla.

Apunto su arma mirando el lugar, ningún signo de movimiento le indicaba otra presencia allí. Otro tiro y esta vez el manchón rojo volvió, lo vio correr a uno de los archivadores y no se espero otra. Su manera era diferente, si atacaba y huía era por algo, así que ¿por que no seguirle? Se fue detrás aun que este le disparara

— ¿Quién eres?— se apoyo en una columna, el laboratorio era enorme y con varios cuartos, no podía trabajar tranquila si la estaban atacando. Ese jueguito del gato y el ratón ya no le estaba gustando, camino aun estando pendiente de su atacante y cuando llego a uno de los últimos cuartos no pudo dejar su cara de asco.

 _"no estaban jugando... esto iba enserio... Están muertos"_ Varios cuerpos de algunos científicos tirados en el suelo y un par de uniformados se desasían en la habitación. Aguanto la respiración y se encamino a uno al ultimo cuarto continuo donde se refrigeraban las muestras. Las mas importantes eras las que se guardaban.

Tomo la manija y la jalo un par de veces.

Tenia que encontrar como abrirlo sin hacer daños, ¿porque? Sencillo si le formaba una fuga las muestras se desestabilizarían, con la mínima de calor, además de que si quería salir de allí sin ser vista, debía dejar todo tal cual, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia. Miro a su alrededor rápido y aun estando con el arma en una mano decidió llamar a Hunnigan.

—Necesito el código de acceso...—cayo al suelo aun así no llamo la atención de su ayudante.

—Siempre los principiantes son tan confiados—un golpe seco que había recibido en la nuca la había dejado en el suelo ante su atacante—Jump... novata.

XxXxX

No había pasado mucho tiempo para cuando abrió los ojos. Sintió el rastro de lo que había sido el golpe. Miro un poco confusa, necesito parpadear muchas veces para constatar donde estaba.

Tenia las manos y pies atados, un trozo de tela en la boca además de estar en un lugar sumamente reducido. Un golpe fuerte en la puerta que binó a identificar después como un tipo de "armario" le hizo dar un brinco.

—¿Qué pretendes?— una voz masculina se escuchaba al lado contrario de la puerta. Busco como zafarse y para su sorpresa la piernera ya no estaba " _rayos_ " bufo molesta, no le quedaba de otra. Se fue poniendo de pie suavemente. Se detuvo cuando otro golpe a la puerta sonó mas fuerte—¡contesta!—se mantenía estática. A quien le hablaba ¿a ella? ¿había alguien mas? Busco un seguro o algo con lo que pudiera zafarse, pero nada había, tenso el rostro, no podía otra cosa sino mover sus brazos al frente, con cuidado se volvió a echar al suelo. " _me va a_ _doler"_ no le gustaba hacer eso, pero no tenia de otra, con cuidado fue deslizando su cuerpo por entre sus brazos aun amarrados.

—¿De que hablas?—Llego hasta debajo de su trasero y rápido se sentó, hizo un poco de ruido pero gracias ah alguna deidad no se dieron cuenta. No le presto atención a las voces, su prioridad por ahora era zafarse, siguió deslizando pierna por pierna, en uno de los jalones sintió como si se le zafara un brazo. No podía negarlo, esos amarres estaba muy bien hechos.

Respiro aliviada, al fin tenia sus brazos frente a ella, el sudor corría por su frente, pero había sido rápida, no tardo mucho y rápido ella toco de nuevo el dije y la piernera volvió ah aparecer, saco de allí una navaja y corto los amarres, primero el de sus pies y luego el de sus manos, se puso de pie igual de discreta, guardo el arma corto-punzante y se quito la mordaza, se acerco sigilosa a la única rendija del "armario" rápido dio una pasada. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a los dos sujetos que aguardaban a fuera.

 _ **End FlashBack**_

Nunca creyó verla de nuevo, la morena no se había esperado reencontrarse con ella... " _no ahora"_ pero así de burlón fue el destino, aun creyendo que seria la ultimas vez después de lo sucedido en Racoon City la volvió a ver y mas que eso la oculto, estaba parada a un costada de la puerta donde estaba. La chica de vez en cuando le miraba, pero intentaba mayor mente era hablar para distraer al sujeto frente a ella.

—Habla _Ada_ , no pienso ser mas amable contigo.

—¿Que quieres que te diga eh? _Wesker_. No se porque tanta desconfianza— se tapo la boca para reprimir un grito. Ese hombre estaba a menos de dos metros de ella, el hombre que genero el infierno en ese pueblo, el hombre que es uno de los mas buscados... estaba allí, tan cerca, tomo su arma dispuesta a salir del escondite.

—No me vengas con cuentos Ada. Llevas bastante tiempo aquí y lo que has hecho es jugar y no me has conseguido las muestras. Además que has guiado a mercenarios de las otras potencias hasta aquí.— el hombre aun furico lanzaba objetos contra los alrededores. Ahí la respuesta del porque a veces le atinaba a la puerta de su ahora escondite.

—Estupideces... yo no eh guiado a nadie. Si ellos llegaron allí fue por las ultimas señales lanzadas por los satélites de Umbrella— se recostó en el lado opuesto de la sala, el hombre aun caminaba de lado a lado. Se detuvo de golpe y se dirigió a la mujer.

—Mas te vale que sea así... quiero las muestras en las instalaciones de Umbrella para antes que acabe este día, o sino vete despidiendo— le dio la ultima advertencia y se alejo brusco de ella, para sorpresa de la chica este desapareció frente a las dos mujeres. La pelinegra recogió del suelo un tipo de tarjeta y la guardo en su vestido... ¿rojo?. Suspiro y camino hacia ella, Milk por su parte retrocedió y mas cuando la chica tenia en su mano la steyrTMP.

De un salto quedo apoyada en la parte superior del "armario" Cuando la otra mujer prendió fuego perforando donde ella se había mantenido oculta. Las detonaciones no duraron mucho, un poco de humo se levanto, había cerrado los ojos para resguardarlos de algún rasguño, los pasos se oyeron acercarse y las puertas abrirse. La mujer no fue tonta se alejo para cuando se dejo ver, no se acerco pero miro lo suficiente. Gruño molesta y se acerco dispuesta a atacar de nuevo.

Milk rápidamente soltó sus piernas y brazos pero se había impulsado para sujetarse en la parte media que daba a la "salida" a la vez que había impulsaba sus piernas dándole un fuerte golpe a su atacante lanzándola lejos.

Cayo al suelo sacando su arma y apuntando a la chica que tocia por el golpe.

—Mas te vale no volverme ah atacar—sus manos temblaban al contrario de sus piernas que se mantenían firmes. La otra chica se puso de pie mirándola recelosa.

—Mal agradecida— refunfuño pero con una sonrisa sínica. Intento tomar una de sus armas pero ella no dudo, un tiro que roso la mano de la que fue su atacante las dejo heladas ah ambas.

—No te atrevas, al siguiente no fallare, pero esta vez será en la cara—las miradas de ambas se encontraban, ojos verdes con ojos color caramelo unos fríos y otros conmocionados.

—Esta bien— se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar intentando rodear a la morena.

—¡Detente Ada! ¡No lo pienso repetir!

—¿La conozco?— la ceja fruncida de la chica de rojo la hizo sonrojarse un poco, aun no le cogía el tino a ese tipo de cosas. Intento hablar, explicar de por que la llamaba con familiaridad, aun que ni ella lo sabia. Era la segunda vez que la veía, aun no podía tomarse ese derecho pero sin duda no pudo detenerse a llamarla por su nombre de pila.

Un estallido fuerte las hizo olvidar por ahora el problema. Milk se dirigió rápido a la salida del cuarto topándose con el almacenamiento que antes había visto antes de caer inconsciente. Fue a tocar la manija y de reojo vio a la otra chica que la empujo a la vez que con una navaja intentaba cortarla.

—¿¡Qué mierda haces!?

—Vulgar... soy la única que va a tomar esas muestras— para sorpresa de la Ox la peli negra le lanzo el audífono que ella había usado todo ese tiempo aun en frente abrió la compuerta y se interno cerrando con seguro. " _mierda_ " se coloco el audífono de nuevo y decidió comunicarse con la otra agente. Aun mirando como aquella chica tomaba todo lo que ella debía llevar, guardándolo en un maletín.

—¡Hunnigan!

—¡Gyumao! ¿estas bien? Alguien contesto por ti hace un rato... intente comunicarme de nuevo pero no me contestaban.

—¡Maldita sea Hunnigan! Óyeme bien... ¿Me diste el código cuando te lo pedí?

—...Si... creí que eras tu, pero...— miro aun molesta a la chica que ahora buscaba como escapar sin salir de esa habitación.

—Olvídalo, necesito que me busques una salida, lo mas cercana y menos riesgosa posible. ¿entendiste?

—...Si...

—Bien— corto la comunicación, otro golpe en la entrada, en un momento la mirada de ambas se encontró, la chica de rejo termino de implantar un código en un pequeño teclado en la pared, esta en seguida se abrio y oculto a la chica. La puerta que las había separado se abrió al igual que otro golpe en la puerta de acceso.

Rápido ingreso al mini-almacén, reviso los Stanes y no había rastro de alguna muestra, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Fácil, buscar la misma salida que la otra chica, pero los frecuentes golpes le reducían el tiempo, no tenia de otra. Busco el acceso del aire que ventilaba el cuarto, movió uno de los estantes, este tenia una cuerda pegada hasta la pared, con su navaja logro zafar un par de tornillos lo mas rápido posible, movió la lamina haciendo palanca con la misma navaja, vio dentro el ventilador que funcionaba con normalidad pero había el suficiente espacio como para entrar, un golpe mas y sin pensarlo toco uno de los costados parando el aparato momentáneamente, tenia tres minutos para escapar, con un poco mas de fuerza entro y para su suerte cuando la lamina golpeo de nuevo con la superficie jalo con ello el Stan dejándolo un tanto acomodado, pero no lo suficiente, no le importo dejarlo así, paso rápidamente por entre las aspas del ventilador y se arrastro por la tubería, parecía una rata estando entre tubos y tubos pero no tenia mucho tiempo, logro alejarse lo suficiente.

Escucho un ultimo golpe sordo que aun así hizo vibrar el lugar y mas ella estando en ese lugar sintió las ondas al propagarse. Acelero sus movimientos, miraba por cada rendija una salida y si podia a la vez encontrar a la chica de traje rojo.

Su teléfono sonó.

—¿ChiChi?

—¡Viejo!— no se había sentido tan feliz de escucharlo, su torpe asistente no se había comunicado con ella aun así habiéndole pedido ayuda.—Viejo, necesito que me ayudes, tu otra empleada no me ha servido de nada.

—No digas eso de Hunnigan, ella a hecho todo lo que a estado a su alcance, pero mas importante aun... ¿has encontrado las muestras?

—No—bufo molesta—las eh perdido—sintió algo raro, estaba comenzando a marearse.

—Búscalas, no puedes salir de allí sin esas muestras, ¡son invaluables!—sintió algo de sueño y sus movimientos se sintieron mas lentos—¿ChiChi?

—Si... yo... ya voy...—el pitido en su oído estaba vez no se sintió molesto, pero sus ojos se iban cerrando.

—¿¡CHICHI!? ¡Sal de ahí!

—¿Eh?— el tono que utilizaba la otra agente la asusto un poco, pero el sueño le estaba ganando.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡sal de ahí! ¡te estas ahogando!— el instinto de sobrevivencia la llamo, cosa que provoco un susto y asfixia superior— ¡No hay oxigeno! ¡sal!— el desespero la hizo moverse, apretó el teléfono que aun llevaba en la mano, pero no previo caer de bruces por una parte de la estructura que cedió por su peso.

" _no estoy gorda" "no estoy gorda"_

El olor metálico la hizo volver a la tierra después del golpe, su mirado se enfoco en un grupo, de traje militar pero con leves tonos rojizos, pero aun mayor fue ver el color vino de la sangre desbordarse por sus cuerpos, un gruñido y de las sombras perros infectados salían a su casería.

—Debe ser una broma..

Se levanto de un salto y emprendió huida, aun que el pasillo estuviera vacío por ahora no le facilitaba las cosas con tantos cuerpos, le dolía el hecho de pisar a esos hombres que seguramente llegaron allí con las mismas intenciones que ella, seguro fue una trampa y cayeron redonditos y sino se movía seguramente ella también.

Cuando la puerta del pasillo se abrió ante sus ojos, mas canes salieron de ella y por un momento le pareció ver ese manchón rojo.

Gruño molesta, sabia que de esa se libraba pero se las iba a cobrar, bien es sabido que el que ríe de ultimas ríe mejor.

Forzó sus piernas ah acelerar, se impulso para saltar al muro y de ahí a las cabezas de el can mas cercano, si no fuera por que sus sentidos se alinearon a tal grado de llegar a ver los movimientos de esos animales tan lentos seguro ya fuera presa de ellos, con tanta velocidad corrió que ni les dio tiempo de frenar estrellándose unos con otros, por ultimo cayo frente a la puerta y logro cerrarla antes que volvieran ah atacarla, respiro un tanto agitada, pero emprendió de nuevo su huida, el aparato que nunca dejo de apretar sonó de nuevo, lo llevo a su oído esperando señales.,

—La señal es mala, por esos Hunnigan no se puede comunicar, solo alcanza las señales de radio...

—Cállese, comuníquese con ella y para cuando me tengan lo que pedí yo le tendré lo que me pidió, o sino olvídese del trato— colgó brusca y corrió por el otro pasillo que de igual manera al anterior estaba desierto pero este solo conservaba manchas de sangre.

Empujo la puerta topándose de cara a cara a un grupo de seis apuntándole a la chica de traje rojo que llevaba en su custodia a un el maletín.

Un disparo.

—Veo que no era mentira... vuestra amiga a llegado...—hablo uno de los soldados con un acento un tanto alargado. Apunto a ella de igual manera aun que sus rostros fueran tapados levemente con una pañoleta con un símbolo extraño—¡acercaros o de lo contrario os volare la tapa de los sesos!—demando y sin objetar la morena se acerco, quedando a la par de la pelinegra.

—...Dije que llegaría...—la chica la miro de soslayo, pero en sus ojos había algo raro... casi como un tipo de burla.

—Bien... dejáis el maletín en el suelo y largaos!— la chica dudo y se fue agachando, pero nunca creyó lo que vería, en un rápido movimiento hizo una barrida lanzándola a ella al suelo y una luz los cegó a todos, Milk se quedo desconcertada sintió como la chica de rojo se alejaba dejándola a su suerte, escucho y sintió como unos cuantos tiros ser disparados, ella rápidamente rodo hacia sus atacantes y se arrastro estando a apenas unos centímetros de su pies, aun ellos se retorcían por el ardor de sus ojos, la chica no había esperado mucho para ya estar a poco de darla alcance a su competencia, había logrado alcanzarla, eso sin duda confirmaba lo que para ella consideraba suerte.

Pero a diferencia de lo que creía la chica de rojo saco de sus ropas una pistola de gancho que disparo a un tipo de plataforma que ella no había visto. Para cuando quedo casi dos pisos lejos de ella lo voltio a mirar y le enseño el paquete y de nuevo emprendió huida.

De nuevo gruño y siguió el recorrido, seguro que con algo de suerte se la volvía a encontrar, corrió lo suficiente encontrándose unas escaleras algo desechas. No se lo pensó dos veces, tenia que huir, seguro que el grupo anterior ya estaría buscándolas y lo que menos quería era matar gente que para ella estuviera normal.

Al cabo de un par de minutos para su desdicha se topo uno de los chicos que había visto cuando llego al lugar, este estaba solo pero no dudo en apuntarle, eso la exasperaba, quería darle caza a la chica del traje rojo, pero si seguía topándose con tanta gente seria imposible.

—¿Quien eres?—seguía apuntándole aun permaneciendo a una distancia prudente.

—¿Acaso importa?—bufo molesta.

—Me gustaría saber el nombre de una de mis victimas... y mas aun si es muy hermosa— sintió como si le sonriera por medio de esa horrible mascara que lo hacia ver como una mosca. pero aun era saber que aun estando en esas situaciones los tipos pensara de esa manera, podían estar al borde de la muerte, pero con el hecho de coquetear con alguien les afianzaba el hecho morir felices Como si ello valiera la pena.

—Lastima— ya harta de todo eso no espero para mas, no tenia tiempo, tenia que moverse rápido y mas aun quería irse del lugar, rápidamente le arrebato el arma al sujeto de una patada, el arma reboto un poco en la pared donde salió disparado pero cuando el sujeto reacciono la morena ya se le había lanzado encima dándole un par de golpes. El tipo no se quedo atrás y de igual manera la intento golpearla, saco uno arma blanca e intento herirla, aun que ella tuviera una de fuego no se le hacia justo, uno de los intentos por matarla la tajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¡quería matarla! Eso la llevaba a medidas mas drásticas, con toda la pena del mundo aun que se sintiera la peor persona del universo rápidamente le hizo un par de llaves hasta que cayo de rodillas. paro al final sentada sobre sus hombros, eso seria una de las cosas con la que se martirizaría todas las noches de su vida.

Tomo la cabeza del hombre y la giro a un lado con fuerza y rapidez, escucho y sintió como las vertebras se le corrían y en poco segundos acabo con la vida de un hombre. Apoyo sus piernas de nuevo al suelo y dejo caer a su victima. Se recostó en la pared y espero a que sus nervios se despejaran.

" _no tengo tiempo para esto_ " se reprocho, sabia que este tipos de cosas tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante. No se podía negar la adrenalina que amenazaba en salirle a chorros por los ojos, quería olvidar y luego morir por si en algún momento volvía a recordar.

Suspiro con algo de fuerza. No tenia de otra, se tenia que mover rápido, llego a un ascensor que para su mala suerte no serbia, había un hombre ya tirado allí así que tomo apoyo en el cuerpo del hombre y de un salto alcanzo a correr uno de los recuadros que adornaban el techo. Dio otro salto y se sortubo de allí, con fuerza subió y se sentó en la parte superior del ascensor. cuando salió volvió a cerrar por si en algún momento llegaba a poner en función el aparato, camino hasta las escaleras y subió por el costado del elevador, cuando ya había subido lo suficiente encontró un absceso. Lo abrió y vio un estrecho y largo tubo, pero si duda podía caber indiscutiblemente, ese ´pasaje era para solo una persona a la vez, oyó rechinar el aparato, le miro pero rápido se deslizo por aquella abertura. cuando termino logro sostenerse antes de caer.

Era como si estuviera ligada a ella, en la parte de abajo se libraba un balacera. Al final de todo eso se convirtió en un campo de batalla, todos contra todos por unas malditas muestras, aun estando en ese pequeño oyó atrapada diviso a la chica que llegaba a la puerta frente a ella.

—Ada— el destino se empecinaba en ese juego tan absurdo, ya estaba cansada de ser el gato y perseguir a ese ratón, necesitaba actuar y pronto, observo a la chica de enfrente dudosa y aun mas estaba realmente fatigada, la chica miro hacia atrás como esperando no toparse con algo, lo mas seguro es que la estuvieran siguiendo, vio decisión en sus ojos, pretendía correr por ese mini puente, sino era lo suficientemente sigilosa la matarían, si quería que no la vieran debería arrastrarse, pero tan lento que pareciera muerta, o moverse a una velocidad inhumana. A la Ox se le formo una risa maliciosa y fue cuando salió de ese agujero pero en vez de utilizar esas pequeñas varillas que servían de escalera salto cayendo frente a la chica tapándole la salida pero aun así las separaba ese puentecillo. Milk logro caer como todo un buen artista marcial y dio un par de pasos a tras para que los de abajo que no habían disminuido sus ataques no la vieran. Se observaron una vez mas.

La Ox le dio la espalda y con un código que tenia en su celular logro abrir la puerta y giro a ver a la chica de rojo, con una mano se despidió y se propuso cerrar la puerta pero la sorpresa en sus ojos la descoloco. Un pitido en su oído le dio la señal de la llamada entrante, con cuidado activo el micrófono de nuevo.

—ChiChi, ya te eh localizado, precisamente en donde estas debes seguir para poder salir, hazlo rápido, hay mucha gente allí y lo que no saben es que alguien ah activado la auto destrucción del panal, la Reina roja los matara sino salen antes de una hora—sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y aun que su instinto le pedía a gritos que saliera sin mas, una parte de ella, mas conocida como su solidarizacion femenina la hizo girar y ver de nuevo a la chica que ya estaba dándole la espalda y para su sorpresa el mismo grupo con que la había encontrado antes ahora le hacia de nuevo la casería. Se maldijo por esa necesidad de feminismo que la carcomía desde pequeña.

Se oculto tras la puerta y de nuevo toco su dije saliendo un rifle con mira listo para usar. Lo tomo y desde el vidrio podría distinguir a cada uno de los integrantes que por hablar con la chica de rojo le ignoraban y no les culpaba, por esas ventanas les era difícil mirar atraves, pero eran tan frágiles que con un simple golpe la rompería.

Apunto, un suspiro y tiro del gatillo, vio para su malestar como el que mas amenazaba a la chica de traje caía sin siquiera pensarlo, a tal velocidad volvió a fijar la mira y jalar del gatillo, la chica de rojo solo había atinado a tirarse de espaldas y dejarle el espacio libre, Milk seguía disparando tan precisamente y tan rápido que la chica de rojo apenas había chocado su espalda con el piso y ya cuatro de los seis que había estaban ya sin vida en el suelo, acciono un tiro mas y vio como la sangre y sesos se esparcían en la pared contraía a ellos, un tiro mas y aun Ada no salia de su asombro, de nuevo Milk actuo por instinto y salió de ahí y se deslizo por el suelo hasta la otra chica, para cuando logro tomar su vestido la jalo prácticamente quedando una frente a la otra, la morena apoyo sus pies en una de las varillas y se impulso tan fuerte que logro llegar con la otra chica hasta la puerta que por poco se cierra, las hizo entrar juntas y la empujo dejándola recostada en la pared.

—Mas te vale cuidarte mejor, no te volveré ah ayuda— sujeto con mayor fuerza el rifle en su mano se giro y camino rápido por el pasillo, ya no le interesaba esas muestras, ya era mas que suficiente haber matado a siete personas, ya no quería mas.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta se abría fijado que la otra chica la seguía.

—¡Oye!—Milk freno de lleno y miro a la chica que aun con su estado no había decidido atacarla por la espalda como anterior veces lo había hecho.

—¿Que quieres?—no se giro, pero aun mantenía fuertemente sostenido el rifle

—¿Por qué..?

—Cállate— retomo su andar rápidamente, aun así escuchaba el tintineo de los tacones de la chica que venia de igual manera rápidamente detrás de ella, en un momento dejo de escucharla.

Llegaron a la salida donde se supone que había existido otro ascensor, Aun con el rifle en mano lo sujeto con la correa a su torso y comenzó a ascender, para cuando ya iba en la mitad, el grito de la chica la hizo mirar hacia abajo, estaba colgada en uno de los cables y un tipo ensangrentado le apuntaba con un arma y teniendo en sus manos el maletín.

—Pero que mierdas— susurro y soltó su agarre cayendo por la escalera directo al tipo, salto hacia el, de una patada lo mando lejos y este soltó el maletín, el tipo quedo inconsciente por el golpe, Milk rápido vio a la chica que se aferraba con fuerza pero veía en su rostro un rastro de dolor, se agacho y estiro su mano, la otra chica la miraba aun sorprendida, pero no dudo en estirar la mano. La sujeto con fuerza y la jalo, esta dio un grito de dolor, pero aun así se sostuvo con fuerza, la morena la jalo de vuelta a donde ella quedara segura.

La soltó y esta solo se recostó en uno de los costados del estrecho pasillo. Ambas miraron las manos de la chica de rojo. Estaba sangrando, seguro que cuando cayo se agarro de la cuerda y se deslizo, esas cuerdas son muy filosas y como consecuencia sus manos quedaron muy cortadas.

con disimulo toco el dije y de uno de sus bolsillo salieron unas vendas, tomo la suficiente y vio que la chica de rojo llevaba en su piernera una navaja, la tomo asustando un poco a la chica de rojo, corto lo que iba a utilizar por cada mano y las vendo una por una.

Cuando termino vio que la chica de rojo no podía mover casi nada sus manos, se dio cuenta por la sangre que broto de sus manos que las cortadas habían sido profundas, pero tenia dos opciones, o ayudarla o dejarla ahí, para que en menos de media hora todo eso estallara. Tenia que decidir. Se supo de pie y miro a la chica, estaba cabizbaja, como que sabia lo que pasaría.

—Sube—se volvió ah acuclillar frente a ella, le dio la espalda, aun que aun nerviosa por que la atacara, decidió darle la suficiente confianza como para que subiera por su cuenta.

—¿Sabes que te podría matar?

—¿Lo harás?—el silencio fue una negativa a su pregunta, después de eso la sintió moverse y como se apoyaba en su espalda, pero casi golpeándole el rostro con el maletín.

—Vamos—le susurro, una sonrisilla se asomo en sus labios y con fuerza se puso de pie, rápido salto a la escalera que estaba a un lado, la chica en sus espaldas se apretó con fuerza temiendo caer. Comenzó a subir con rapidez, mientras que subían unas luces rojas se encendieron y una voz robótica comunicaba el encierro a los abscesos al panal, no tenían mucho tiempo, una sacudida les informaba como una de las puertas ya habían cerrado abruptamente. Ambas dieron un gritillo por el movimiento, para su mala suerte la escalera se zafó y cayeron ambas aun sujetas, colgadas ahí Ada se aferro mas hasta casi ahorcarla.

—¡Toma la pistola de gancho!—exigió la pelinegra, Milk como pudo soltó uno de sus brazos y toqueteo la pierna de la chica, para cuando tomo el arma la escalera cedió y comenzaron a caer, con una mano sujeto la pierna de la chica y con la otra disparo el arma hasta dejarlo incrustado, volvió a jalar el gatillo y salieron disparadas, con suerte no se llevaron un trozo de escalera. Llegando a su objetivo volvió a apretar el gatillo para lanzarlo a una zona mas lejana, yendo ascendiendo por el enorme túnel, repitió el proceso un par de veces mas, hasta ya no haber por donde subir, llegaron al acceso del elevador, con los pies abrieron la puerta y se balance para poder entra, no espero mas después de tanto esfuerzo, la chica de cabello castaño cayo de rodillas y la otra chica a un costado, retomo por unos segundos el aire toco el dije e hizo desaparecer el arma, jalo a la pelinegra del brazo forzándola a caminar. Corrieron como podían por cada sacudida del edificio, Milk cedió rápidamente cuenta en donde estaban, ya estaban cerca de el acceso principal, se regaño por no haber visto ese acceso antes, se hubiera ahorrado mas de un problema.

Corrió junto a la otra chica por los corredores lo suficiente, fue una suerte no toparse con mas criaturas, se habían salvado, un temblor mas las hizo caer de bruces, les quedaban quince minutos, " _el tiempo si que corre_ " de nuevo emprendieron huida unos disparos le rosaron a ambas, había aun así mas gente detrás de ellas y lo mas seguro era que si ellos no salían ellas tampoco, los tiros seguían pero ellas no se detenían y para su alivio llegando de nuevo a la salida, la misma puerta anti-choques estaba por cerrarse, no lo pensaron dos veces y se lanzaron debajo de la puerta, por suerte lograron salir, pero quienes intentaban dejarlas atrapadas no corrieron con la misma suerte se mantuvieron recostados por un corto tiempo, Milk se levanto primero y miro a la otra chica que tenia aun sujeta en su muñeca el maletín.

—Ya falta poco, ¡andando! solo nos queda aproximadamente 5 minutos antes que todo esto desaparezca, así que... mi espalda te espera de nuevo— volvió ah agacharse y con una mano le mostraba la pistola de gancho. Le sonrió y para su sorpresa una risa traviesa se asomo en los labios de lo que momentáneamente era ahora su compañera. Subió y de nuevo emprendieron huida, la morena tenia desde hace rato el dolor de sus extremidad al ser jalada por ese aparto y mas con peso extra en su cuerpo, las sacudidas no cesaban a la vez, ya iban en la mitad y una explosión por poco las deja sordas, el fuego comenzó ah ascender, subiendo con fuerza al igual que ellas huían, tenían bastante ventaja pero la presión del lugar aceleraba la salida de los gases, un poco de esfuerzo y llegaron a la puerta por donde Milk había caído cuando llego.

El gancho las hizo subir de mas pero agradeció la gravedad y al tensarse la cuerda como resorte las hizo volver a quedar frente a la puerta y de un ultimo balanceo cayeron dentro de la antigua casa. Rodaron un buen par de metros y se cubrieron la nuca y parte de la cabeza para que escombros no les cayeran en esa zona.

Un par de segundos y fueron levantando la mirada y se miraron, con la cara y ropas llenas de cenizas y un tanto chamuscadas por el calor que las alcanzo a rosar, aun que salvas de alguna quemadura grabe, nada que con un buen ungüento no arreglara, miraron a la vez por donde había salido y aun se veía registro de escombros y fuero.

—Salgamos— Milk ayudando a la chica de rojo ponerse de pie, se dirigieron a la salida con sigilo, pero en vez de salir por la puerta principal salieron por una de las ventanas, llegaron a los jardines, no vieron nada raro pero cuando llegaron a un camino que deducía que salía de la ciudad y pasaba por detrás de la casa, bastante cerca, se adelanto un poco y el sonido de un arma y el frio cañón se pego a su nuca dejándola helada, se detuvo y miro de reojo a la chica de ojos verdes.

—Debo decir que me sorprendió tu acto humanitario conmigo, pero ya es hora de acabar con esta pequeña farsa... date vuelta— la chica aun con la sorpresa en sus ojos obedeció y miro molesta a la pelinegra.

—¿Fingir? Que poca imaginación...

—Es bien sabido que los principiantes siempre son confiados pero tu caso excede lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho— a un apuntándole, las vendas seguían demostrando su sangrado, leves temblores en sus manos una con el arma y otra con el maletín.

—Jump...eso es lo que crees—la chica golpeo el arma y a la vez su atacante soltó el maletín, se lanzo una a la otra, con ambas piernas al aire se toparon juntas, se sujetaron y sosteniéndose ahí dieron ambas un giro en el aire zafándose, cayeron de lleno al suelo pero aun así se sostuvieron con los brazos para levantarse dando un bote, se lanzaron la una a la otra de nuevo dando golpes que la otra bloqueaba a la vez, en un momento se pusieron de perfil lanzando golpes con los brazos giraron dándose la espalda y de nuevo con los otros brazos se dieron otro par de golpes, Ada decidió hacer una de sus llaves, pero Milk fácilmente se zafo y le devolvió el ataque dejándola inmovilizada desde atrás, puso su mano izquierda en su boca y la derecha en su hombro izquierdo rodeándola por el pecho, si ella se llegaba a mover o atacarla le partiría el cuello a tal grado que su cabeza giraría 360° pero la chica no percibió el movimiento de sus piernas y se sembró una fuerte patada en el rostro, esto la hizo soltarla.

Ada se lanzo hacia su arma y Milk acciono el dije sacando de su piernera su revolver, ambas se apuntaron y aunque se hubieran herido de esa manera sintieron como si fuera un simple juego.

Se sonrieron y para sorpresa de Milk, la chica de rojo bajo el arma y retomo su maletín, el sonido de unas aspas y el fuerte aire agitar sus cabellos la hizo volver a tierra. _"que astuta"_ la distrajo para que su vehículo de escape apareciera, la aéreo-nave descendió pero no apago sus motores, la chica subió y no tardo en despegar de nuevo, se quedo mirando un segundo hasta que vio como de la nave caía un pequeño frasco y por acto-reflejo lo sujeto en sus manos. Sus ojos se desencajaron y luego miran de nuevo a la nave, la chica apenas asomo una de sus manos herida agitándola un poco como despedida, luego de eso se perdió de vista.

Miro el pequeño frasco con una cinta pegada y con el nombre " _Virus G"_ sonrió para si misma, luego un mensaje a su celular la distrajo.

Era de un numero desconocido, para cuando lo leyó no pudo quitar su sonrisa burlona.

 _Buena pelea, aun que no supe tu nombre, quiero que sepas que no me gusta quedar debiendo favores, te dejo mi arma de gancho y una prueba del virus en paga en forma de gratitud._

 _Att: Ada Wong_

 _PD: el edificio estallara en dos minutos, mas te vale correr._

—No lo pensó y activando su coche, tomo la pistola de gancho y la arrojo dentro del auto y en su bolcillo la muestra, encendió el vehículo y guiándose por lo tarde que era se interno en la poca maleza que había alejándose lo antes posible. Pisando el acelerador casi atravesando el metal.

El ruido sordo y las vibraciones por poco y le volcán el vehículo, pero logro mantenerlo estable. Miro por el retrovisor como el fuego envolvía una vez mas parte de lo poco que quedaba de la ciudad, aun que sabia que de milagro logro escapar y mucha gente quedo atrapada, rogaba al cielo que aquello no lo volviera a repetir y mas aun, tenia que hallar un hotel donde pudiera curarse y descansar un poco antes de volver, sin duda un trabajo agotador.

XxXxXxXxX

Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo, perdonen lo corto, pero estoy que muero del sueño... pero intentare actualizar antes... aun les debo un especial de _**Halloween**_ que creo que no llegara... no mas hay que mirar la fecha ñ.ñ"

Espero sus comentarios y perdón por si se me fue algún error de ortografía... les deseo suerte a todos.. ¡Bye!

PD: Se que hay cosas que no entenderán... creo, pero toda pregunta será respondida en el siguiente capitulo, además que explicare algunas cosillas.

PD2: De ante mano les deseo Feliz Año Nuevo, y un poco tarde Feliz Navidad!

Mika-Chan


	6. Chapter 6 Doble Cara

¡ **Hola**!

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que bien y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de** _ **Doble Cara**_ **se que eh tardado pero tengo tantos proyectos nuevos en mente y uno que otro reto que no se ni por donde empezar, espero me entiendan y me tengan algo de paciencia… ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de este capítulo como en el avance de las otras historias… les pido por favor algo de misericordia conmigo.**

 **Como ya vieron acabo de lanzar un nuevo proyecto** _Entre mis Ángeles y tus Demonios_ **y espero por favor me colaboren con aquella historia.**

 **No creo tener nada más que decir… así que bueno… comencemos.**

 _Los personajes de_ **Dragón Ball Z** _no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_ **Akira Toriyama.** _Al igual que los personajes de_ **Resident Evil** _pertenecen a la empresa japonesa_ **CapCom.**

 **No sigo líneas del tiempo, acomodo todo a mi gusto y como mejor me parezca.**

 **Facebook:** _FanFiction Mikashimota Z_

 **Wattpad:** _MikashimotaZ_

 **PD:** _perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía._

 _ **PD2:**_ _Eh creado una imagen provisional para la historia… espero les guste y psss para ser el primero no me quedo tan feo XD_

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera-** _ **I'LL**_ _ **Be There**_

 _ **Advertencia: lenguaje obsceno y violencia (Leve)**_

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _ **PROV MILK**_

 _"Buena pelea, aun que no supe tu nombre, quiero que sepas que no me gusta quedar debiendo favores, te dejo mi arma de gancho y una prueba del virus en paga en forma de gratitud._

 _Att: Ada Wong_

 _PD: el edificio estallara en dos minutos, mas te vale correr."_

Miraba el mensaje una y otra vez no creía posible lo que leía en la pantalla de mi celular _¿De donde diablos había sacado Ada mi número de teléfono?_ Era la primera pregunta y la más importantes de muchas que tenía, no comprendía como hizo para conseguirlo.

¿Había efectuado un plan desde que me vio? Quizás fuera sido lo más probable o solo corrí con esa suerte… la situación habia sido difícil desde el primer momento que llegué a las instalaciones del _"Panal"_ de _Umbrella_ , se me había dificultado muchas cosas al ser mi primera vez.

En algunas situaciones apeligre demasiado y en otras creí no salir con vida, había visto cosas que ni estando en el centro de _Raccoon_ _City_ había visto, pero cuando me encontré con aquella pelinegra sacándome de mis casillas haciéndome por poco perder la paciencia convirtiendo mi misión en un dolor de cabeza. Todo se veía como un rompecabezas y claro que no estaba dispuesta ah armarlo, además que después de todo lo complicado de la situación algo raro paso en ella… decidiendo por ambas… ¿Ella decidió confiar en mí?

 _Raro_

 _Entraño_

Pero fue así, aunque totalmente absurdo fue haber sido tan condescendiente con ella, si, la vi en Raccoon City pero aquello no era suficiente como para que yo la protegiera y Ada…. Ella se aprovecho de eso maniobrándome a su antojo. La situación ameritaba unir fuerzas según mi parecer y así ella lo decidió, prácticamente me utilizo para escapar y yo sin rechistar la ayude sin pero alguno. Bufe un poco y rodé encima la cama para ver el ventanal de la habitación.

" _Idiota"_

Después de todo aquello aún no estaba tranquila, analice de nuevo la situación de hace un par de horas, sabía que Ada estaba herida y no podía dejarla ahí ¿Porque? Espero un poco hasta que la respuesta llegó, Sencillo:

 _Tengo corazón_

" _Idiota"_

Bufo molesta una vez más, tenía más que claro lo temperamental que era y lo enojona pero aún así había crecido con esas reglas en mi mente desde muy pequeña

«Si alguien te necesita, tendrá tu ayuda»

Gruño molesta y aprieto el tabique de mi nariz.

" _Intento matarme_ "

Pero aún así decidí ayudarla, ¿Por qué? De nuevo la respuesta se había perdido y tarde más de lo necesario para encontrarla.

" _Si ella hubiese querido volarte la tapa de los sesos, lo hubiera hecho"_

Y no lo hizo ¡Perfecto! esa era la respuesta mas absurdo para excusar mi actuar ¿Se podría decir que tenía miedo de ser asesinada por esa mujer? ¡Absurdo!

Aprieto un poco más fuerte mi tabique buscando la manera de acallar aquella molesta vocesita que me gritaba que aún después de todo aquello seguía estando _en_ _deuda._

" _Estúpida_ "

Bufo de nuevo y aún no encontraba la mejor manera de explicar el por qué no me molestó todo aquello, tal vez el éxtasis de momento me idiotizo, ahora creía que era un síntoma alargado por seguir sintiéndome igual.

 _¿Estaba entusiasmada por encontrarse con esa mujer?_

Sin querer mi mente había plasmado a esa chica como una heroína al haber escapado de esa ciudad del infierno.

" _Si eso fue Ada no quiero ni imaginarme que serán los demás sobrevivientes_ "

Bufo de nuevo y paso algo de saliva, ahora debía ver algo mucho más superficial.

 _Rivalidad_

Quisiera o no ahora ambas trabajábamos para empresas diferentes y contrarias con metas totalmente desiguales y difusas ¿No? Ella estaba de lado del mismísimo _Albert Wesker_ , quién era uno de los mejores agentes de Umbrella y quién aparte de todo ello fue quien decidió convertir aquella pequeña ciudad en el mismísimo infierno y todo solo para comprobar "cosas"

" _Estúpido"_

Habían tomado a cada ciudadano como un conejillo de indias, experimentando y eliminando a cualquiera que intentase rebelarse según los informes que el viejo me había dado, todo comenzó por querer eliminar a los mejor hombres de _Élite_ de Umbrella y esto era más _provechoso_ si se probaba con los _experimentos_.

" _Hacer enfrentar a las mejores fuerzas Élite contra los peores infectados era lo mejor para esa empresa"_

¡Jah! ¡Mil veces idiotas!… no era justo jugar con la vida de las personas de esa manera, tenía entendido que algunos escaparon y eso me alegraba aun que ya sabiendo quién era el responsable me imaginaba que no se la pondrían fácil y en esos estaba _yo_ , después de todo el Viejo Brief no tuvo la culpa del todo eran casi _50/50_ para cada uno.

" _Si ahora crearán un bando contra Umbrella con gusto me les uniría"_

Aún no se cuál era el motivo por el cual _Wesker_ quería aquellas Muestras ni mucho menos que planeaba hacer, pero _Ada_ estaba involucrada y de lo más seguro es que ya tuvieran ambos una orden de captura. Suspiro de nuevo y me siento al borde de la cama.

" _Ada y yo somos agentes muy especiales_ …"

Yo trabajando para el _Doctor Brief_ dueño de _Coorporaciones_ _Cápsula_ y está para el _Gobierno_ , pero ella… Ada trabaja ahora para _Albert Wesker_ y este para _Umbrella_ , yo sabía más que nadie el riesgo y rivalidad que ambas compañías podrían tener, aún que Coorporacion Capsule este resguardándose con sus aparatos informáticos y tecnológicos y de más no era suficiente como para desviar a cualquier tipo de competencia con Umbrella, una empresa como esa podría pedirle cualquier tipo de cosa y en el proceso descubiertos si veían algo extraño.

Si Umbrella se llegase a enteras de la alianza entre el gobierno de _EEUU_ y la empresa del viejo que era totalmente autónoma al país, podría formar el mas grande alboroto, el riesgo que abría sería inminente y más cuando son agencias contrarias con diferentes proyecciones y puntos a favor, las consecuencias y rivalidades no podrían faltar y los enfrentamientos nunca acabarían, la posible destrucción masiva que podrían llegar a crear ambas empresas seria mucho peor de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City…

" _¡Ya deja de preocuparte!"_

Era imposible no hacerlo, el futuro de muchas personas dependían de el tipo de decisiones...

Siento un par de punzadas en mis sienes obligándome a dejar despabilar, tomo unas bocaradas de aire y miro de nuevo el teléfono en mis manos me levanto de la cama algo fuerte sintiendo un leve mareo por el movimiento brusco, no había tardado mucho curando mis heridas cuando llegue, digamos que corrí con suerte después de todo entrenar en la base del viejo decrépitos tenia sus ventajas.

En la noche tendría que ir en camino a la ciudad de _Wisconsin_ según tenia entendido allí me recogerán junto a la muestra, pero no era nada seguro. Apenas había logrado escapar de la explosión que Ada efectuó en los últimos recintos de Raccoon City y me había tardado horas en llegar a un hotel, apenas y pude convencer a la dueña del hospedaje para que me dejara pasar unas horas allí.

No tenía la seguridad de entrar al hospedaje siendo _Chichi_ así que lo desactive y volví a ser la misma _Milk Son_ de siempre y aún así fue peor, no quería dejarme ingresar por ser forastera _¿Entonces para que carajos tenía un hostal?_

Cuando accedió a darme una habitación, pude estar más relajada, entre y me di una ducha alejando la pesada sensación extra en mi cuerpo y los pocos rastros de sangre se fueron por el drenaje, estar con el holograma encima no significaba que estaría como había llegado a Coorporación Capsule: libre de golpes y sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

 _¡Jah! Tonta_

¡Había sido todo lo contrario! Estaba toda magullada y con un labio levemente inflado por la pelea con la chica de rojo, había guardo mis cosas con mucho sigilo en mi pequeño bolso, dormí un par de horas y ya eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando me desperté, teniendo innumerables llamadas de él Doctor Brief y de Hunnigan, cuando escuché los mensajes de voz por poco y me dejan sorda. Había sido todo un show explicarles que me había quedado dormida.

Camine hasta el teléfono de mesa y pedí algo de comer a la casera de hostal, pasaron unos minutos y está apenas me trajo una sopa mal hecha totalmente fría y con un amigo _insecto_ de adorno en el plato.

Perdí el apetito al ver la mosca flotar sobre el líquido, dejé el plato en la mesa y acomode las cobijas donde había dormido, cualquier rastro mío quedó en la papelera de la habitación, tome mi bolso y lo puse debajo de mis ropas, apague las luces y cerré la puerta caminando directo al piso principal de aquel hostal. Llegue al mostrador y la mujer ya me tenía una larga lista llena de vacíos donde se me indicaba cuanto debía cancelar por los servicios.

—¿¡Por qué ese precio!?— miraba la factura con los ojos próximos a salírsenme de las cuencas, me estaba cobrando _150_ dólares por apenas un par de horas, tampoco había pasado allí una semana.

—Es por lo gastado niña, aquí nada es gratis.

—No es posible…

—Paga.

—No… ¡No pienso pagar más de veinte dólares!—era una vieja abusivas, cobrarme tanto por haber dormido un par de horas, un baño rápido y una comida que no consumí me parecía demasiado caro "No sabia que ahora el pésimo servicio también se cobraba"

—¡No, no, no, me paga los ciento cincuenta dólares!— chasqueo sus dedos y me apuraba con un golpeteo con uno de sus pies.

—¡No le voy a pagar esa cantidad!— saco treinta dólares y se los tiró en el mostrador— Señora abusiva—Susurro y salgo a toda marcha aún escuchando las protestas de la fea anciana.

—¡Ladrona!— me grito aún detrás del mostrador y agitando los billetes en alto.

—¡Su madre, vieja estúpida!—Salgo del establecimiento cerrando fuerte la puerta.

Me alejo a la vez que saco del bolso una de mis cápsulas, accionó el auto que traía y este aparece rápidamente, de igual forma me interno en él, enciendo el motor quitando el freno de mano y pisando el acelerador. Me fui alejando y vi por el espejo retrovisor como aquella mujer estaba en medio del camino con un palo de escoba en la mano sacudiéndolo al aire y echando un par de alaridos. Reí burlona y pise un poco mas el acelerador.

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo corría, el atardecer ya se terminaba y los tonos azules grisáceos se hacían presente con aún los rastros de los tonos rojizos que había tenido el cielo, trague pesado y un sentimiento de incomodidad me invadió como si me fueran a regañar por cualquier cosa, descendí mi mano hasta mi pecho apretando aquel dije entre mi ropa cuando mi garganta se seco. Temblaron un poco mis manos y solo por una medida de seguridad accione el holograma sintiendo como aquello fuera una capa protectora.

Para mi sorpresa cuando me mire encontré las mismas ropas hecha jirones tal cual las había dejado, tendría que buscar una tienda donde conseguir algo más decente que ponerme pero al menos no estaba con la cara sucia o con rastros de sangre, era como si el holograma apenas cambiará el tono de mi piel y el color de mis ojos, el cabello se podría hacer pasar como la mejor peluca existente… pero la ropa seria cuento aparte, tendría que hablar con el viejo Brief para aclarar un par de cositas _._

Seguí mi rumbo pasando por lejanas casas a lo largo de la carretera, ya tenía las luces encendidas y procuraba no mirar mas de lo necesario ahora que la oscuridad regia mi camino.

No me gustaba _EEUU_ por las tan variadas historias que bañan las distintas regiones aun que fuera una potencia poderosa y tuviera tantos sitios hermosos no quitaba que también hubieran cosas malas, sobretodo cuando pasan cosas tan terribles como lo _vivido_ en Raccoon City.

Miro de nuevo el retrovisor y veo las luces de un par de vehículos demasiado llamativos para mi gusto acercándose, bajo la velocidad un poco y espero a que por lo menos uno de ellos me rebase al conducir, un par de minutos y nada sucede solo se me ocurre hacer parpadear las luces traseras de mi auto como un tipo de clave a los conductores, trago pesado y miro de nuevo a la carretera, los vehículos de atrás me había respondido.

" _Mierda"_

Piso el acelerador y suelto el freno de mano, el sonido del motor rugir y la goma deslizase con fuerza por el pavimento alerta a los otros vehículos y de igual forma acelerando sus vehículos.

La velocidad de los autos iban en ascenso, miraba cada vez más seguido el espejo retrovisor buscando la manera de alejarlos de mi, suponía que eran los mismos hombre rebeldes que se la pasan efectuando carreras ilegales por la zona atracando a cual transeúnte se encontrarán.

Las curvas de la carretera se iban disminuyendo quedando en línea recta y siendo mucho más difícil perderlos.

Si seguíamos de esa manera tendría que derrapar y meterme de lleno entre lo valles secos de la zona, mire una vez el espejo lateral izquierdo y apenas moví el volante un poco a la derecha y sin más el espejo estalló, solté un gemido de sorpresa y miré otra vez el espejo retrovisor.

Gritos y algarabía se escuchaba a la vez que podía ver cómo hacían tintinear las luces delanteras mientras sus vehículos zigzagueaban a lo largo de la carretera

Un sonido sordo paso cerca a mi rostro estallando una parte del parabrisas de mi auto.

" _¡Maldición!"_

¡Me estaban disparando! Maniobre zigzagueando al igual que ellos para esquivar los tiros, teniendo solo dos opciones: me mantengo en la carretera o me salía al valle, era una de dos.

Un tiró más y gire el volante derrapando un poco metiéndome de lleno entre los mismos valles arenosos con pasto alto y seco, busco la manera de volver a la carretera ya que la desequilibrada zona no me permitía divisar bien a mis atacantes, pero entre los pastos altos y vallas publicitarias salen seis motociclistas.

" _No me jodan"_

¿Ahora eran motociclistas? ¿Qué nadie estaba pendiente de ese lugar? ¿Dónde carajos estaban las patrulla cuando se necesitaban? Otros disparos suenan a mi alrededor y un brinco de mi auto me hizo golpearme la cabeza contra el techo del vehículo.

—¡Diablos!...— me tocó un poco la zona afectada pero la situación en la que estaba no podía hacer gran cosa, me agacho un poco en el asiento y acelero a fondo aún que me diera un par de golpes mas, sino escapaba tendría que yo también atacar y no quería hacerlo además lo más probable era mi auténtica derrota siendo tantos contra una sola persona, para mi no era justo.

" _Necesitare un auto nuevo"_

La situación se veía bastante comprometedora y gracias a Dios solo el auto estaba recibiendo verdaderos daños, metí la mano dentro del pequeño bolso y saqué de él el diminuto micrófono que se me había olvidado ponerme al salir del hostal.

Un disparo más y el GPS de mi auto se apago instantáneamente.

" _Mierda"_

Necesitaría un mapa o un guía lo antes posible, no conocía la zona por donde había decidió partir a mi punto de encuentro y mucho menos podría manejar tranquila siendo perseguida por esa pandilla de delincuentes, esperaba que por lo menos alguien contestara además según tenía entendido aún la misión no acababa ¿Cierto? Supongamos que aún esperaban saber noticias mías después de haber salido triunfante en mi misión ¿Verdad? rogué al cielo por que por lo menos _Hunnigan_ estuviera disponible.

Manejaba serpenteante y los tiros eran más seguidos, con dificultan me puse el audífono y oprimí el pequeño botón del micrófono y espere a que por lo más sagrado Hunnigan o alguien más contestara en la otra línea.

—¿ _Chichi_?—¡ _alabado sea el señor!_ En tan poco tiempo jamás pensé en alegrarme tanto en escuchar la voz chillona de mi "Compañera"

—¡Hunnigan!— la nombre con tanta emoción y no solo por que me contestó sino por que otro tiró llegó a el parabrisas, demasiado serca de mi cabeza para mi gusto.

—¿¡Qué pasa!?— se notó el tono de voz nervioso que tenía, escuche como soltaba algo a la vez que yo movía el volante una vez más, apenas eran las 8 de la noche como para que Hunnigan se fuera del trabajo ¿Cierto? O ¿Estaría apenas llegando?

El tener un tipo de empleo como el de ella y el mío no era nada fácil, pero después de todo para mi en ese momento eran casi las tres de la madrugada por lo oscuro que estaba el panorama.

—¡Me están atacando! ¡Ah!— No me había fijado en qué momentos uno de esos motociclistas alcanzaron mi Auto y con una varilla rompieron unos de los vidrios de las ventanas traseras.

—¡Ah!— otro golpe rompió el vidrio de uno de mis lados

—¡Ohh! ¡Mira nada más! si es una preciosas muñequita— miré la ventana del copiloto y ahí se asomaba un poco uno de los hombres.

—…Déjame ver…— fue como si Hunnigan hubiera déjalo todo de lado y el sonido de las teclas llegó me llegó aun que mi atención era más dirigida hacia los tipos que intentaban arrinconar mi vehículo —Estás demasiado lejos del punto de encuentro y para tu mala suerte muy cerca de Raccoon City…

—¡Te estoy diciendo que me están atacando! ¿¡Es que eres sorda o que!?— muevo bruscamente el volante golpeando a uno de los motociclistas.

—Por eso mismo, a dos kilómetros de tu posición hay una desviación, tómala… y atácalos—miro el retrovisor de nuevo y frenando un poco hago que uno de los motociclistas ruede por encima del vehículo cayendo un par de metros lejos, después de eso acelero de nuevo teniendo el debido cuidado de no arrollar al tipo.

Hunnigan tenía razón, aun que no quería tener más peso de conciencia después de los seis caídos en la base del panal, estar cargando con seis muertes encima era demasiado asfixiante pero…sino lo hacía… un disparo mas y el sonido del motor de una de las motocicletas suena más fuerte.

—¡Maldita perra!—apareció un hombre junto a mi ventana y con un tipo de varilla hizo estallar el vidrio que me protegía haciendo que los cristales volar hacia mi haciéndome un par de rasguños, por el golpe tan imprevisto sin querer maniobre del lado contrario al que iba llevándome al hombre haciéndolo caer bruscamente, el auto dio otro brinco haciéndome dar otro gritillo pero a la vez divise la carretera a un par de metros

—¡Chichi! ¡Eres una agente! ¿No? ¡Tienes como defenderte! ¡hazlo entonces!

" _¡Reacciona Milk! ¡no seas Estúpida!"_

Tenia razón, eso era lo que tenía que hacer y no lo estaba aplicando, aún no estaba tan familiarizada con ese tipo de cosas después de todo, no quería dañar más gente teniendo el temor de que quizás esas personas tenían familia y yo me encargase de separarlas… gruñí un poco y piso el acelerador llegando a la avenida bruscamente, acomodo el auto con ayuda del volante y sigo el recorrido que había estado marcando cuando salí del hostal, la algarabía y los gritos exagerados siguen marcando el camino detrás de mi.

—N-Necesitare... un piloto… ¿P-Puedes hacer eso tu?— me temblaban la voz y una gota de sudor bajo por un costado de mi cara, tendría que defenderme, tenía que poner un alto a la extraña situación pero siendo tantos seria demasiado difícil y el temor por hacer algo mal me estaba sofocando ¿Tendría la fuerza necesaria para arremeterlos?¿Soportaría la carga de más decesos sobre mis hombros? No lo creía, por lo menos esperaba no cargar con toda la culpa, planeaba no mandar a nadie a la morgue.. aun que quizás si a unos al hospital, era preferible cargar con un herido que con un muerto.

—Encantada, toda esta misión no eh hecho nada interesante— la pequeña risa de Hunnigan me hizo sonreír aun que tragara duro la saliva sabia que después de todo esto algo más tendría que cambiar.

Me imagine que sería como en los vídeo juegos de carreras, esperaba que Hunnigan tuviera demasiado bien el control del carro como para yo ahora pasar de víctima… a victimario.

—P-Perfecto, espero que sepas cómo hacerlo…— reconfirmó antes de ir alistándome para el giro, había sobrepasado la velocidad limite y llegué antes de tiempo a la desviación.

Giro a mi izquierda y tomo el desvío, piso el acelerador de nuevo y me interno en esa zona boscosa que para mí era el mejor lugar como para _el desquite_ del que Hunnigan y yo estaríamos dispuestas a efectuar. Para cuando ya tenia cierta distancia por encima de mis atacantes pise el freno y cambie la dirección del volante derrapando sobre el pavimento dando un giro de 180°

—¿L-Lista?— suelto el volante y la constante vibración de auto me mantiene expectante, zafo mi cinturón y tocó el dije, espero un par de segundos y del auto sale una pequeña pantalla serca al kilometraje y en ella aparece el rostro de Hunnigan sonriente y muy entusiasmada.

—Adelante..— frunce un poco sus cejas y yo en respuesta asiento a la vez que respiro profundo, el motor del vehículo comienza a rugir y es la clara señal de que yo ya no soy la diligente de dicho aparato, trago pesado y con rapidez me paso a los asientos trasero aún que al sentir el tirón del vehículo casi me estrello con el dañado parabrisas trasero, me acomodo rápidamente y accionó el dije apareciendo en ambas piernas las fundas con su debido revolver, las tome y espere ah acostumbrarme al movimiento rápido y totalmente atenta a encontrarme con mis perseguidores.

Un par de segundos y los primeros motociclistas se dejaban ver, tome un poco más de aire y extiendo mis brazos a mis costados, la velocidad se fue pausando a medida que nos íbamos acercando.

—¡Ahora!— como si viera todo en cámara lenta tan solo tuve que girar mi rostro a uno de mis costados y apretar el gatillo cuando ya había enfocado la pierna izquierda del motociclista, Giro de nuevo mi rostro tan rápido como pude y dos tiros fueron más que suficiente para estallar el vidrio que aún portaba mi auto y junto a las esporas cayeran sobre el otro motociclistas. Al final ambos conductores cayeron con brusquedad al suelo y rodaron justo a sus motos destrozándolas de paso quedando inconscientes.

Todo aquello apenas tomo un par de segundos y mientras Hunnigan maniobraba esquivando a cada conductor, haciendo que se estrellaran unos con otros derrapando de la misma manera que los anteriores.

—¡Buen tiró!— la voz de Hunnigan se oyó folclórica y emocionada, la sonrisa en su tez y la concentración con la que manejaba era realmente pulcra, no tardamos en toparnos frente a frente a los Cinco autos que venían detrás de las motocicletas.

El caucho de las ruedas quedaron plasmadas en el suelo al frenar pero el motor seguía rugiente ante la expectación de los otros vehículos que también habían frenado en seco.

—Hunnigan... ¿Qué crees que hagan?— la adrenalina empezó a surgir desde lo más profundo de mi ser y el nerviosismo la acompaño, antes no me había sentido asi pero ahora era como si estuviera en una encrucijada.

—Sujétate— el motor de mi auto comenzó a sonar más fuerte, miré detrás del carro por medio del vidrio y algunos de los motociclistas se habían levantado acercándosenos… Tal parecía que el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlos, dejé con lentitud las dos armas a mis costados y encogí la correa del bolso donde traía mis cosas y lo escondió tras mi espalda, tome el abrigo que estaba en la silla del copiloto y me lo puse por encima ocultando un poco mis ropas, volví a tomar las armas tragando una buena bocarada de aire.

 _Esto será feo._

—Cuando arranquen, despeja el techo… tendré que salir.

—¿Piensas suicidarte antes de tiempo?— reímos por el comentario y como un Flash la seriedad me invadió y mi mente se quedo en blanco, la manera en que las ruedas marcaron el suelo al arrancar de golpe me hizo estar más expectante, miré por medio del parabrisas como esos otros vehículos también se acercaban rugiendo sus motores.

—Espero tener mejor suerte que esa— los metros de distancia eran casi nulos y las bocinas de sus autos sonaban fuertes como los gritos aullantes de sus dueños. A escasos diez metros Hunnigan destapó el techo y apenas logré apoyarme antes de ser arremetida por el imparto de uno de esos autos con el mío, la manera en la que logré ver como sumió el capo de mi carro casi me hace llorar, el esplendido vehículo rojo de mi propiedad había quedado a añicos.

—¡Mierda!— escuche a Hunnigan en mi oído dar un grito y no era de menos, mi auto estaba dando un bote y lo más seguro es que pasara por encima del otro auto que me impacto.

Dirigí mis manos al techo disparando hacia el exterior perforan un par de vehículos, pero en la forma que iba a caer no era nada buena para mi. En un momento mis manos se movieron solas y de la nada el arma de gancho que me había dado Ada apareció reemplazando uno de mis revólveres y se disparo quedando enterrada milagrosamente en un árbol que había en la desviación sacándome por uno de los ventanales a la fuerza antes de que quedará apresada por el metal.

Me estrelle con fuerza contra la tierra donde el árbol estaba dando un par de vueltas lejos quedando al lado de otro árbol, la cuerda metálica se retraía y volvía al lanza garfio por si sola.

Un par de segundos de atormecimiento hasta que pude recostarme en el tronco e ir poniéndome de pie, respire agitada lamiendo mis labios por la ahora sed que vivía mi cuerpo, parpadee un poco y sentí un poco de líquido bajar por mi cabeza, me toque disimuladamente mientras los autos frenaban en la carretera.

" _Sangre"_

El impacto había sido más fuerte de lo que esperaba provocándome una herida en algún lado de mi frente, ahora solo tenía que esperar para suturarme.

" _Tsk ¡Diablos!"_

Se me supo la piel chinita al imaginarme la escena, incruste el arma de gancho al cinturón de mi pantalón y espere recostada en el árbol teniendo uno que otra idea de que harían aquellos vándalos. el viento soplo y una punzada de dolor le dio a mi cabeza.

 _Estúpida._

Como era posible haberme dañado tanto en una situación como esta y no en el panal estando rodeada de verdaderos matones.

Me asome a un costado del árbol viendo como salían un par de sujetos de cada vehículo, se fueron acercando a mi auto yacente en suelo por el impacto. Uno de ellos se asomaron a ver su interior y los sonidos de Sorpresa llegaron a mi uno tras otro, solté con pesadez el aire que tenía en los pulmones para tomar otra bocarada del mismo, como que no se habían fijado en que momento había salido.

—¿Chichi?— escuche un susurro en mi oído y toque el micrófono sin despejar la vista de los sujetos.

—Estoy bien Hunnigan— apenas es perceptible mi voz, miro a los alrededores buscando una manera de escabullirme de ellos sin llamar la atención.

—¿¡Dónde esta!?— uno de los hombre hablo con fuerza a sus acompañantes— ¡Busquen al maldito!

 _Sorpresa_

Como que solo los primeros motociclistas sabían que "aquel" "conductor" era mujer… Les di de nuevo la espalda y me agache apegada al tronco del árbol para que no me vieran.

—¡Necesito al malnacido que conducía este carro!— de nuevo la voz se hizo oír.

—Rick, mamá dijo que la única persona que estaría ah esta hora por los alrededores sería la mujer que llego en la mañana y robo a mamá— sorpresa y una gota de sudor resbaló mi frente.

—¡Lo se! ¡pero una hembra jamás conduciría un auto de semejante manera! ¡son demasiado miedosa!— profirió a los cuatro vientos dando ah conocer a sus acompañantes lo que él pensaba, para mi fue como un golpe en el ego, Mi ceja tembló por la absurda y escandalosa afirmación.

 _Las mujeres saben mucho más cosas que estar metidas en la cocina_

—Pero Rick… mamá dijo…

—¡Calla!

" _Uyy Vieja Maldita, ¿Manda a sus críos a buscarme?… ¡Estúpida!"_

Apreté mis dedos con fuerza haciéndolo tronar mis huesos, era increíble que me estén buscando por _120_ dólares que no quise pagar demás ¿Era obvio no? había durado muy poco en el hostal como para pagar esa cantidad, no podía creer que fuera tan extremista.

—Mientras la encontramos robaremos al idiota que manejaba está belleza— me asome un poco y vi como tocaba una parte de mi auto y se reía— Busquen algo de valor y miren a los alrededores—fruncí el ceño al escucharlo, apreté mis puños y volví a asomarme apretando el botón de mi micrófono— pagarán una buena suma por el rescate.

—Hunnigan… manda una unidad de policía a mi ubicación— divise una motocicleta a una buena distancia mía, podría tomarla y escapar en ella.

—Tardaran un poco en llegar, pero si eso quieres…

—Ya me vas entendiendo…

—¡Te encontré!— un tipo apareció de la nada detrás de mi y me jalo del cabello zarandeándome un par de veces haciéndome levantar del suelo conduciéndome por medio de la poca distancia apretando mi cabello y luego me lanzo a la carretera— Rick, encontré al "conductor"

—¿A si?— permanecí todavía en el suelo, pero escondió el revolver bajo de mi cuerpo.

—Si, es esta muñeca— me jalo de nuevo del cabello, obligándome a levantar el rostro, gruñí un poco por el dolor ya que sentía como si ese cabello castaño fue mi cabello natural apegado a mi cuero cabelludo, el tipo al finalizar su oración me beso la mejilla dejandome un rastro de saliva.

" _Asco"_

Fruncí el ceño y toque el dije desapareciendo el arma y las pierneras cuando me hizo levantar del suelo, como que al estar mirándome la cara no se habían dado cuenta de ello.

— ¿Qué hacemos con los muchachos? Están heridos—Un chiquillo no menos de 15 años le hablaba al fornido hombre frente a mi.

—Súbanlos a los carros… Mamá los curara— quise reír al ver a semejante tipo decir la palabra _Mamá_ con esa voz tan grave—Dime tu muñeca… ¿En tu casa no te enseñaron a pagar?— el tipo se venía acercando a mi masajeando su dedo pulgar contra su de dedo índice y corazón.

Me mantuve expectante hasta que él tipo se acercó, me miro sin ningún tipo de expresión e intento tocarme la cara pero desvié mi rostro para que no lo hiciera.

—Estúpida…— me golpe el estómago con uno de sus puños— Nos divertiremos contigo… ya después te cobrare por haber robado a Mamá— había subido su mano tomando mi mentón, mientras que la otra tocaba bruscamente uno de mis senos, gruñí por la falta de aire y el tacto tosco y sumamente asqueroso por parte del tipo, intenté zafarme de nuevo pero el tipo tras de mi me jalo el cabello de nuevo. Los demás presentes se iban agrupando a mi alrededor con un par de Varillas y crucetas en sus manos y uno que otro revolver.

—Suélteme…— advertí, estaba a punto de salirme de mis cabales.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Me debes algo y lo tomaré… ¡Nadie se va sin pagarle a los " _ **Temptation To Death"**_ y tu muñeca… nos debes algo— apretó sus dedos a los costados de mi boca ejerciendo bastante fuerza causándome molestia, el asqueroso aliento de Hombre golpe de lleno mi rostro y tal como es bien conocido, mi paciencia se acabó.

—Perfecto…— mi rodilla izquierda se estrelló contra la entrepierna del hombre cayendo de rodillas, le di un patada en la cara como a la vez mi cabeza golpeó fuerte el rostro de quien me mantenía sujeta del cabello. Los presentes cuchicheaban y se reían de los otros dos hombres.

—¡Maldita perra!— el de la nariz ahora sangrante, saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se lanzó a mi.

—Esta vez no— alce mi pierna izquierda deteniendo su brazo y golpeando el arma blanca, me impulse con mi otra pierna dando un giro en el aire estrellando mi pie en su rostro haciéndolo dar un bote parecido al mío.

La sorpresa no pasó desapercibida y apenas pude ponerme en una posición de defensa y esperar a mi segundo atacante.

Uno de los hombres se lanzó a mi con una varilla bastante larga, su primer intento por golpearme diagonalmente por mi costado izquierdo, cuando oí romper el aire me agache en el suelo y lo hice caer con un barrido de mi pierna izquierda, cuando esté cayó tome su varilla y me puse de pie mientras le hacía dar vueltas entre mis manos sorprendido a más de uno.

—Cobardes...—susurre al frenar el arma y señale a uno de los más malandros a mi parecer— vamos…

Como si lo hubiera llamado para darle un dulce este corrió hacia a mi con una llave mecánica, frene el ataque con un extremo de la extensa varilla y zafe la llave a la vez, mande el otro extremo de la varilla golpeando su rostro no tan fuerte cayendo un par de metros lejos de mi, otro hombre se lanzó de igual manera para el final quedar fuera del combate y los hombres que tenían las armas menos peligrosas se lanzaban a mi quedando igual que sus compañeros

—¡Basta!— me había dado cuenta que quedaban tan solo cinco en pie y cada uno con un revolver en la mano— ya fue más que suficiente— vi como levantaban las armas y me apuntaban— Suelta la varilla, aquí ya no puedes hacer nada— fruncí el ceño y dejé caer la estridente extensión de metal, levanté las manos serca a mi pecho en señal de derrota, escuchaba un par de gemidos quejumbrosos y solo espere a que se me fueran acercando. Metro tras metro los dejaba serca mío y al igual iba acercando mi mano izquierda al dije, un par de pasos mas y apreté el collar apareciendo de la nada el arma que quería en mi mano derecha.

Vi la sorpresa en sus rostros cuando medio moví mi _TMP_ frente a ellos, acercaron sus armas a ellos y quitaron los seguros tan rápido como sus manos lo permitieron, uno de ellos disparo hacia mi pecho pero como ya era de costumbre vi el proyectil acercarse lento y gracias a ello lo Esquive dejando que aquel que estaba detrás de mi intentando atacarme recibiera el imparto, corrí un poco y salte sobre el que me disparó dando una voltereta antes de caer tras él.

Quite su arma y lo apergolle con el brazo izquierdo disparando a los cuatro restantes frente a mi dejándolos igual de tendidos en el suelo sin llegar a matarlos frente a las pocas miradas consientes. El tipo que tenía pegado a mi estaba en estado de shock, lo solté lento y empuje su espalda, como si fuera un pedazo de papel, cayó al suelo junto a sus compañeros que se quejaban de dolor.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer?— le apunte con la _TMP_ y este comenzó a temblar— Pobres— sonreí lascivamente, sentí algo dentro de mi crecer y un leve ardor en mis ojos solo me provoco un sentimiento de ira, apunte a sus piernas y le di un par de tiros, los suficientes como para que lo hiciera llorara de dolor. Mire al resto de espectadores sintiendo la tentación en mis manos, levanté el arma y uno por uno les fui dando tiros en sus extremidades, escuchando los gritos y gemidos de dolor seguidos del llanto.

Suspire y gire sobre mis talones encontrándome a un solo hombre arrodillado contra uno de los autos, era el chiquillos que había visto hace un rato, camine hacia él y vi como sus ojos llorosos se apretaban con Fuerza como si hubiera visto a la mismísima muerte en persona y era mejor que no lo dudara, lo tome del cabello y le zarandee como lo habían hecho conmigo.

—¡Párate!— me obedeció nervioso y dejé mi arma sobre el baúl del carro donde había estado inclinado, arranque un pedazo de tela de su blusa amarrando sus manos tras su espalda, al finalizar mi tarea lo golpe detrás de las rodillas haciéndolo caer frente a mi

—¿Qué hacías tú aquí?— tome de vuelta mi arma y le apunte pegándole el cañón a su cabeza, la sangre fluía rápidamente entre mis venas acelerando mi respiración y mi ritmo cardíaco a la vez que secaba mi garganta— Habla.

—¡N-No lo mates por favor!— al que había golpeado en los testículos intento ponerse de pie mirándome suplicante con su rostro cubierto de sangre por la patada que le di y eso que tenía dos tiros en cada pierna— E-Es mi hermano pequeño… E-Él no sabe de estas cosas por favor!—el chico lloro más fuerte y miro al corpulento hombre.

—¿Qué hacia él aquí entonces?

—Q-Quería ver a-a lo que me D-Dedico...— gruñí molesta y con solo pensarlo la pierneras volvió ah aparecer en mi pierna derecha, colgué mi arma y de allí saque la pequeña navaja—¡ESPERA!— tome la cabeza del chico y apoye el frio metal sobre su cuello, este cerro sus ojos y más lágrimas inundaron su rostro.

—¿Piensas arrastrar a tu hermano a la asquerosa vida que tienes?— no miré al tipo, en ese momento sentía como algo dentro de mi quería degollar a ese pequeño, pero faltaba el impulso, necesita ese impulso. Espere a que me contestará pero no lo hizo, gruñi de nuevo y apague más el filo de la navaja provocando que un pequeño hilo de sangre bajara por el joven cuello.

—¡No!— sollozo—¡Juro que no lo haré! ¡No lo mates! ¡Es solo un niño!— apenas y lo mire por entre mis cabello.

—¿Y tu? —Le susurré al chico—¿Piensas ser un malandro asqueroso igual a él?— zarandee un poco su cabello y otro gemido de dolor salió.

—N-No… n-no lo haré…— lloro más fuerte y me miro entre lágrimas, quite la navaja de su cuello y la lleve a su largo cabello tomando un mechón acariciándolo entre mis dedo, lo admire un poco y de solo un arranque lo corte, la mirada expectante del otro tipo no decía nada y el pequeño joven lloraba al ver caer cada mechon de su cabello cobrizo al suelo.

La navaja para ser pequeña tenía buen filo así que no fue un martirio cortarlo con rapidez, escuché a lo lejos como sonaba una sirena, parpadee un poco por algo de dolor y calculé que tenía alrededor de 30 minutos para acabar lo que estaba haciendo y escapar, supuse que ellos aún no la escuchaban y eso solo me dio ah entender los nuevos avances de mi ahora condición.

Cuando termine guarde la navaja, tome de nuevo mi arma y el brazo del chico levantándolo con fuerza llevándolo hasta su hermano, lo hice arrodillarse de nuevo y le apunte ah ambos.

—¿Qué harás? Dejaras ah este chico libre… o lo guías por tu cochinas vida— nadie dijo nada ni los heridos quienes miraban la escena, de otros me hubieran atacado pero estos solo se quedaron quietos y callados.

—D-Dejare que sea libre… no lo conduciré a esta vida— me agacho y acerque al más chico a mi poniendo mi arma bajo su mentón el mayor dio un grito de horror y el pequeño acelero su respiración.

—¿Y tu? ¿Qué harás?— le susurro al oído totalmente exaltada y con la idea de que el mocoso hiciera algo que me provocará, tenía unas ganas diabólicas de matarlos y ver su sangre correr, quería verlos temer por mi y si fuera mayor posible suplicar por sus vidas, lamí mis labios y el chico sollozo de nuevo sintiendo sus lágrimas bañar su rostro.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Q-Quiero irme a casa con m-mamá…— lloro esta vez como si fuera un niño pequeño, algo se apretó en mi pecho y la angelical tez delicada de cierto pequeño perdido me hizo reaccionar, trague pesado pero me obligue a sonreí, le di un pequeño beso en su húmeda mejilla y lo empuje hacia el otro sujeto.

—Me parece bien— me aleje y aún apuntándoles corrí hasta lo que quedaba de mi auto, lo guardé en la cápsula y me escabullí entre los arboles mientras accionaba otra cápsula, Rogué por que fuera otro auto, pero no, una motocicleta negra estilo _Ninja_ apareció frente a mi, no espere para subirme en ella antes de que tal vez alguno de esos idiotas intentara atacarme, prendí el vehículo de dos ruedas y me interne entre el follaje, para mi sorpresa los " _ **Temptation to death"**_ no me dispararon cuando les di la espalda, quizás no era la única novata por los alrededores

—Que heroica hazaña…— la voz ahogada por la risa de Hunnigan me recordó el pequeño micrófono en mi oido.

—Tonta…— me ruborice un poco.

—Baja quince metros y saldrás a la otra intercepción para _Dacota del Norte_ … ya después podrás dar el retorno a _Wisconsin…_

—Bien...— suspire y mantuve ajustado el freno para bajar por el empinado montículo de tierra.

—¿Quieres hablar con el Doctor Brief…?

—Si… necesito un par de arreglos antes de llegar a _Wisconsin_ …

—¿Mucho golpe? Debes de aceptar que serán tus admiradores…— al tomar la avenida acelere aún que el aire golpeara fuerte mi rostro.

—Cállate… solo hice lo que me pareció correcto…—Aun que aún así algo me preocupaba, ese sentimiento extraño que nació en mí no me pareció nada común y menos si momento antes lo que menos quería era dañar persona, pero algo más me decía que no debía abrir la boca de demás si no quería problemas.

—Soy consiente de ellos, seguro que ese chiquillo te lo agradecerá…

—Pero no su madre— reímos ambas, habíamos pasado por una situación que nunca pensamos vivir, nunca creí tener el valor suficiente de enfrentarme ha tanta gente y mucho menos rapar a un chiquillo para que aprendiera una lección, ni siquiera yo me lo creía era algo más halla que solo podía aprobarlo mi conciencia.

Mi teléfono vibró tras mi espalda y la comunicación con Hunnigan se cortó, me orille con la moto y tome el bolso alargando de nuevo el tirante sacando el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—…Milk…— la voz del viejo Brief sonó un tanto aliviada.

—¿Qué pasa?— un auto paso junto a mi, alumbrado el camino.

—Hunnigan dijo que querías hablar conmigo…

—Cómo es de eficiente la muchacha ¿No?— sonreí por el comentario—Necesito ropa y un casco para la moto, no tengo mucho dinero para comprarlo…— levanté mi mano y toque la sangre ya seca en mi cara.

—Ummm tal vez necesitemos unas cápsulas más… pero te dejé un traje específico para la moto…

—¿Cuál?

—Espera… aquí ya es tarde por el cambio de horario… estoy medio dormido…— escuché el teclado al otro lado de la línea, mire al cielo y en mi mente empecé a hacer cuentas mientras que contaba con los dedos.

—Ah… Mentiroso… —Fruncí el ceño—¡allá ya es de día!

—No grites, es muy temprano…

—Aquí es alrededor de las diez de la noche… allá ya deben ser las ocho de la mañana…

—¡Lo encontré!— _"Viejo idiota"_ para mi sorpresa un botón apareció sobre la válvula de gasolina, lo óptimo y un rayo salió de ella cayendo sobre el dije, espere unos segundos después oprimiendo el dije y desde la punta de mis tacones hasta mi cuello se cubrió de un traje negro adherido al cuerpo, el gabán marrón paso a ser negro metálico como el resto de la ropa, al final mi cabeza también fue cubierta por un casco que oculto mi cortos cabellos, mi miré de arriba a bajo como podía y quede realmente impresionada.

—Brief….

—Te quedara bien— escuché la voz del viejo desde el teléfono.

—Ya lo creo… ¿Me puedo quitar el casco?

—Si, pero es mejor que te lo quedes, se ve mejor, además que si por alguna razón quieres pasar desapercibida puedes ajustar el gabán, las botas son estilo militar pero estilizadas… no se verán feas aun que seas mujer o hombre.

—No soy travesti— Cuelgo antes de que siga con sus malos chistes, enciendo la moto y acelero un poco sin alejar mis dedos del freno y como primera acción de mi parte, buscaría la primera estación de gasolina. Diez minutos y escuché a lo lejos las sirenas de los vehículos policiales, un cambio más y la moto por poco y se para en una rueda, grite un poco pero como apenas toco el piso reí totalmente nerviosa.

" _Creo que me termino gustando más está moto que mi precioso carro rojo"_

Al cabo de unos quince minutos llegue a una gran estación, me bajo de la moto y la dejo junto a la puerta de las acostumbradas tiendas que tienen estas estaciones de gasolina.

Ingreso al establecimiento y busco algo de ropa en las vitrinas, paso por los extensos pasillos y casi no encuentro algo reusable, menos mal soy algo delgada para lo escaso que encontré, tome unos Jeans bota recta color azul oscuro y una blusa a botones manga larga color verde esmeralda, no era de mi agrado pero era lo único de mi talla y que no tuviera muñequitos estampados por todos lados, paso por otro corredor y busco algodón y un poco de alcohol etílico, camino un poco más encontrando _Micropore_ lo tomo y voy a caja donde el joven que atendía se la paso mirando su teléfono celular ignorándome por completo que no le importo cancelar bien dándome una considerable rebaja.

—¿Me presta su baño?

—Saliendo a mano izquierda— me tiende una llave aún sin mirarme, la tomo junto a lo que compre y le hecho una ojeada a la moto antes de ingresar al baño, tenía suerte que hubiera una rejilla donde podía ver hacia a fuera estando de puntas.

Me quite el casco y me mire al pequeño espejo, toque el dije y la ropa negra desapareció dejándome a la vista el viejo conjunto que el anciano me había dado, me saco la ropa junto a los tacones quedando en el short negro y la blusa blanca de tirantes, suspiró un poco y abro el grifo, me lavo la cara junto a las manos quitándome cualquier rastro de suciedad que tuviera junto a la sangre, me seco con mi propia blusa blanca de botones y la dejo a un lado tomando en una bolita de algodón un poco de alcohol etílico quitándome la sangre que está serca en el cuero cabelludo sobre mi frente, quitó al exceso de costra y con el micropore cierro definitivamente la herida.

Tomo la blusa verde y la pongo encima de la camiseta de tirantes, lo mismo hago con los Jeans y sentándose en el borde del lavado me pongo de nuevo los tacones.

Me levanto rápido y miro por la rejilla hacia la motocicleta, me coloco el chaleco negro que tenía con la blusa blanca y mi abrigo… no me veía tan mal, conviene bastante bien las prendas, pongo la correa y me acordé de la arma de gancho, seguro había desaparecido cuando toque el dije.

Agradecía a mares haber tenido aquel artefacto que me salvó de quizás partirme el cuello. Acomodo mi cabello y me pongo el casco, guarde en la bolsa las dos prendas sucias y lo que utilice para curarme… tenia algo de ganas de ir al baño, pero en un sitio como ese no era nada seguro hacerlo, me miré por última vez en el espejo parpadeando un par de veces para quitar el ardor aun que no pudiera verme.

—Espero que no sea nada grave—parpadee de nuevo y Cerré la puerta tras de mi, camine de nuevo hasta el establecimiento y dejé la llave al encargado, tome algo de comer del mostrario dejando solo un par de monedas, aún me quedaba mucho camino hasta _Wisconsin_ y no me podía ir con el estómago vacío _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El recorrido siempre fue largo, tuve que parar un par de veces por gasolina y algo de tomar, me iba quedando dormida por el camino así que unas bebidas altas en cafeína y azúcar me mantenían despierta, llegue en la tarde a Wisconsin y me encamine a un callejón para guardar la cápsula, camine por las concurridas calles hasta el primer autobús que me llevará a la ciudad de _Madison_ , central de _Wisconsin_.

No quería llamar demasiado la tención llegando con semejante motocicleta, de pronto me demoraría mas de lo previsto pero por primera vez en mi vida quería viajar en ese colectivo tranquila sin necesidad de preocuparme por nada.

Había sido todo un caos desde que comencé con ese viaje, agradecía tener las bases para sobrevivir un par de días pero ocurrieron cosas que jamás creí toparme, sucesos inesperados y la presión en el pecho expectante a algo nuevo me tenía en otro mundo.

 _In the last hours the criminal band called "_ _ **Temptation to Death"**_ _have been captured that were found in bad conditions in one of the avenues with deviation "_ _ **Minnesota-Lowa"**_ _according to the authorities apparently it was a conflict between criminal bands but the captured ones do not Have expressed some kind of complaint and only finding on the scene a trail of struggle, one dead and several injured, including a minor ..._

 _[En las últimas horas han sido capturada la banda criminal denominada "_ _ **Tempation of Death**_ _" que fueron hallados en malas condiciones en una de las avenidas con desviación a_ _ **"Lowa-Minnesota"**_ _según las autoridades al parecer fue un conflicto entre bandas criminales pero los capturados no han manifestado algún tipo de queja y solo hallando en la escena rastro de forcejeo, un muerto y varios heridos, entre ellos un menor de edad…]_

El radio del vehículo llamo mi atención, nunca creí que semejante noticias fuera a llegar a mis oídos, sonreí nerviosa por la información ya que para mí era más que obvio quién había sido la causante aun que me sorprendió que no dijeran nada, creo que decidieron hacer un voto de silencio respecto al tema. _Si ellos cerraban el pico de igual manera lo haría yo._

Los cuchicheos de las demás personas en el autobús me tranquilizarse un poco, por lo menos se que no están pendientes de quiénes los podían oír, ahí es cuando te das cuenta de las barbaries que puede llegar a decir la gente.

La mayoría de las personas creen que por que no son ellos los de los problemas todo lo demás vale mierda, pero llegasen a ser ellos las víctimas ya se volverían locos y harían lo imposible por buscar algún tipo de justicia, como muchos dirían

«La historia sería otra»

Bufo exasperada y miro por la ventana las inumeradas calles que voy recorriendo… espero llegar pronto, ya quiero que todo esto acabe.

Un par de horas y el crepúsculo ya se hacía presente en el cielo, baje del autobús y camine hasta el aeropuerto buscando con la mirada alguien que me estuviera vigilando y como si fuera algo obvio un tipo que estaba leyendo un libro se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano como si fuéramos pareja, me ruborice un poco pero desvié la vista ocultándola bajo mi cabello, me jalo hacia dentro del aeropuerto y nos encaminamos a las salas privadas.

—Agente Gyumao… veo que la misión a sido algo exitosa…—le miro entre mis cabellos analizando cada expresión de su rostro.

—…Debería soltarme…

—No puedo, para sacarla de aquí como si nada debe venir conmigo— sonrió un poco, pero a diferencia no mostró ningún atisbo de incomodidad, salimos a la pista solo minutos antes mostrando nuestros papeles para poder tomar el Jet privado que me llevaría a casa, cuando llegue frente a la compuerta vi a los mismo agentes que me lanzaron a las ruinas de Raccoon City, mi ceja derecha tembló y sin querer una sonrisa coqueta adorno mi rostro, subí cada peldaño con suma lentitud cuando al fin los tuve frente a frente me miraron serios y solo asintieron con la cabeza.

—Agente Gyumao, bienvenida…— habían hablado al mismo tiempo, en otras circunstancias quizás por un impulso hasta los abría abrazado pero me las debían.

" _Oh claro que sí"_

Cerré mis ojos y plasme una sonrisa, mis manos se empuñaron y viajaron rápidamente al vientre de cada uno de ellos, obvia mente no fui tan brusca pero por lo menos los hice doblar por la molestia del impacto.

—A la próxima…—Pase en medio de ambos y quite cualquier expresión de mi rostro— no le vuelvan a dar a nadie semejante bienvenida— los miré por encima del hombro y camine hasta el fondo de la aeronave directo al baño…

.

.

.

El viaje paso sin ningún contratiempo, dormí un par de horas pero algo en el transcurso del vuelo venía molestándome, cuando partimos una molestia nació en mi pecho y el deseo de llegar lo antes posible me tenía inquieta y la lija en mi garganta me impedía consumir cualquier cosa aun que estuviera muriendo de hambre.

—¿Desea algo?— una chica vestida con un traje negro, su cabello recogido en la parte de atrás y sus ojos Verdes amarinados me detallaban con curiosidad.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?— me mordí el labio y mi pie no deja de temblar por encima de mi pierna izquierda.

—Dos horas… Se le comunicará cuando estemos en zona de aterrizaje— asentí y miré de vuelta al ventanal a mi lado, suspire aún nerviosa y rogaba al cielo por que el camino no fuera tan largo como creí que sería, ya había aguantado lo más extenso solo esperaban aguantar lo poco que me restaba, el pitido en mi oreja me taladro en tímpano de mi oído

—H-Habla Gyumao— susurré al permitir la llamada del auricular pero aún sintiendo las ondas del pitido ir un poco más allá formándose un poco de dolor.

—Chichi…— me extraño algo escuchar la voz del anciano por medio de ese aparato de comunicación.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Cuando llegues a Japón, no vengas a la Coorporacion Cápsula, ve directo a la base y deja en un maletín las muestras que trajiste— ruedo los ojos y bufo exasperada.

—¿Algo más?...— estaba realmente cansada, con urgencia necesitaba un descanso por lo menos un par de horas para dormir.

—Si, después que dejes las muestras ve a casa tomate un baño y ven como si nada a mi casa… necesito decirte algo.

—Ash…— apoyo mi cabeza en el respaldar de mi asiento y cierro los ojos

" _No más viajes por favor"_

—…Esta bien… cuando llegue... arreglaremos mi paga.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero!...

—No trabajo Gratis Brief— susurro aún estando con los ojos cerrados, desconecto la comunicación, después te todo aquello lo que en verdad anhelaba era ser recibida por mi familia, que se preocuparan por mi o que quizás tan solo despertara de ese incomodidad sueño y viera todo como una pésima pesadilla.

Los minutos corriendo y al fin puse un pie en el pavimento de la pista aérea, apenas y me despedí de Mis compañeros" con solo un movimiento de mano, afirme mi gabán y salí campante en medio del aeropuerto, apenas y me detuvieron para ver mis papeles y ya ah continuación salí corriendo a toda marcha buscando el primer callejón donde pudiera accionar una de mis cápsulas

Escogí una pequeña nave de color azul claro con franjas negras sin el logotipo de la empresa del viejo, me subí en ella y emprendí viaje a las montañas.

El panorama me encantaba, me maravillaba el ir llegando a los enormes montículos rocosos rodeados por la flora y fauna junto a un par de ríos. Sin duda no había nada más hermosa que la madre naturaleza.

Cuando llegue a la base me estacionándome frente a la pequeña cabaña de la vez pasada, golpee un par de veces y pronuncie el código que me entrego el viejo el cual me identificaba e ingresé al respectivo lugar, apenas entre gran cantidad de científicos estaban alrededor mío tomando mi gabán y el reloj que había tenido en una de mis muñecas.

—¿Traes la muestra del virus?— asentí y toque el dije, de este fue saliendo lentamente el tubito de color azul hasta que quedó completamente en mi mano, se los extendi y me pareció gracioso que se pusieran guantes y lo tomaran con sumo cuidado, lo metieron en un maletín gris con seguros metálicos, enseguida me dieron la espalda dejándome como una boba ahí plantada, suspire resignada y me di la vuelta yéndome directo a casa.

.

.

.

Apenas entre a mi hogar corrí como niña pequeña subiendo peldaño por peldaño de la escalera directo a mi cuarto lanzándose a la cómoda y mullida cama, sentí el calor de esta y el particular olor a rosas me invadió las fosas nasales, me quedé un buen rato ahí acostada tan solo sintiendo como el lugar me daba la bienvenida. No sé cuanto tiempo paso pero lo mejor era ir y darme una buena ducha para irme a donde el viejo Brief.

Me levanté con pereza estirándose cual felino, camine hasta el baño encendiendo la luz para mirarme al espejo observando solo un par de segundos aquel holograma. Lo desactive y pude ver debajo de mis ojos las leves bolsitas más oscuras y la tez más pálida. pase saliva y mientas suspiraba me soltaba el cabello, me fui sacando mis ropas y luego me entre a la ducha.

Estuve un rato bajo el agua fría que me iba reafirmando la piel por su contacto. Me relaje un poco bajo la caída constante del agua solo prestando atención como cada gota de ese fluido decencia por mi cuerpo.

Al terminar la ducha tome una toalla y la envolví en mi cuerpo parándome de nuevo frente al espejo corriendo todo mi cabello hacía atrás, quite suavemente el micropore y trate mi herida como era debido.

Prendí la secadora y fui secando mi cabello para poderlo amarra, salí del baño yendo a mi armario tomando las prendas necesarias vistiendo me con mi acostumbrado conjunto morado y lila, adornado con una pañoleta naranja, me peine como siempre dejando solo una gran parte de mi fleco en cierto punto de mi frente para tapar aquella herida, tome de nuevo aire viendo la hora en el reloj de mesa, ya era tarde y aún no había hecho nada productivo, fui al baño y saqué unas pastas de _Durvitan_ para evitar el sueño tragándomela sin necesidad de agua.

Salí de mi casa con el cansancio encima, moví mi cuello de lado alado haciéndolo tronar, seria lo último. Aún que hubiera dormir un par de horas de vuelta a Japón aún no quitaba que lo cansado del viaje y el cambio de horario me perjudica, esperaban que con el tiempo esto no me trajera muchos daños a futuro. Accione mi nave de nuevo y me fui directo a Coorporacion Cápsula.

En el camino divisaba el hermoso paisaje, con un cielo aún brillo que iba tomando hermoso tonos amarillos y las aves retomando su vuelo, me hubiera encantado abrir una de las ventana para sentir correr el viento más no puede, no quería que la presión del viento dañara su nave provocando un accidente además las cápsulas por si eran demasiado costosas como para dañarlas así como así.

Tarde apenas media hora en llegar a dicho lugar, aún que baje comúnmente pude ver la enorme algarabía que se plantaba en el lugar.

Muchas personas iban y venían Corrían y gritaban moviendo cosas, eran todo un alboroto que nunca había visto en esa enorme compañía.

—Disculpe… ¿el Señor Brief se encuentra?— detuve a uno de los empleados y este solo me señaló la parte trasera de la edificación antes de irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Camine el corto trazo aún que tuve que esquivar a más de uno que por poco y me tumban, logre llegar hasta donde el viejo que estaba en medio de una planeación aérea de un par de naves.

—…Anciano…— le llame susurrándole en el oído y tocando uno de sus hombros, este dio un brinco al sentirme dejando caer lo que tenía en las manos ¿Que acaso no me había visto llegar?

—¡No te me acerques así! Casi me provocas un infarto…— ¿Reñirme? ¿A este viejo idiota que le pasaba? Tuerzo los ojos y espero a que tome lo que se le había caído al piso entregándoselo a otro hombre a su lado—Vamos— lo seguí sin mas encaminándonos al interior de la enorme casa pasando por innumerables pasillos directo al laboratorio compartido con su hija: _Bulma Brief._

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?— cerro la puerta cuando yo entre indicándome donde debía sentarme mientras revoloteaba encendiendo la cafetera agregando un par de cucharadas de café molido y un poco de agua.

—Bien, ya eh dejado las cosas en la base como dijo, pero hay temas mas importantes…— lo mire raro cuando dejo caer la cuchara metálica con la cual había esparcido en café en la cafetera un par de veces.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?...— sabia que al viejo le ocurría algo, la manera tan extraña en que se movía y la voz temblorosa lo delataba.

—¿Cuanto me va ah pagar?—No se tenso como esperaba, al contrario se vio más relajado y eso para mí no me daba buena espina.

—Tenia pensado quizás unos _70.000 Yenes_ por misión…— sonrió intentando poner cara de "Pastel" teniendo dos tazas de café en las manos.

—Ni loca— recibe la taza humeante de café dándole un par de sorbos, me aguante las ganas de escupir la bebida cuando mi garganta se reuso en pasar el contenido por la falta de azúcar en la bebida.

—¿Cuánto sugieres?— se sentó frente a mi cruzando sus piernas y saco una pluma de su bata a la vez que simulaba tomar algo de la amarga bebida.

— _500.000 yenes—_ sonreí al verlo atascarse con su propia saliva, sabia que era un precio exageradamente alto, pero siendo un hombre tan adinerado no creí que le fuera un problema pagarme esa cantidad.

—¿¡Como se te ocurre!? ¡Es demasiado caro!— Tan idiota fue que sorbió la bebida de su taza quemándose la lengua a la vez que mostraba un desagradable gesto por el sabor del café.

—Es mi precio… tómelo o déjelo— toque los costados de la taza como a la vez también me causaba de piernas.

—¡No hablas enserio! No puedo pagarte esa cantidad por solo ir por unas cuantas muestras...— se levantó de su asiento, dejó la taza en la mesa de al lado y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro.

—¿Usted estuvo ahí?— le señalé con un dedo cuando simule tomar otro trago de ese amargo café— Arriesgue mi vida y por poco no salgo viva…

—¡Pero Milk!...— manoteo un poco a la vez que estrellaba sus pies costra la baldosas

" _Berrinchudo"_

—No quiero escusas— mire a otra dirección aguantándome las ganas intolerables de reírme, ese anciano actuaba como un niño caprichoso buscándolo lo que quiere, necesitaba que cediera y que por lo menos me pagará la mitad de lo que pedía.

—Se más considerad—palmeo el costado de sus piernas.

—igual opino— lo encare aun estando sentada y espere un par de segundos para que al fin diera su respuesta, era un hombre adinerado ¿Qué le costaba pagarme bien por mi trabajo? Obvio que el en todo esto también tenía buenas bonificaciones.

— _100.000 Yenes_ — si hubiera tenido algo de café mi boca lo hubiera escupido, ese viejo pretendía solo darle el 10% de lo que pedía ¿acaso estaba loco?

— _400.000_ — le contra ataques mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

— _150.000 Yenes._

— _350.000_

— _200.000_

— _340.000_

— _300.000_

—Hecho— quedó mudo, su rostro tomo un tono azulado a la vez que tomaba aire para el final dejar caer la cabeza justo a sus hombros.

—Estafadora— apenas y escuché su susurro.

—Claro que no, soy justa además que por cada misión y cada muestra entregada quiero que sea evaluada y de allí quiero una pequeño incentivo… será una comisión— sonreí socarronamente mientras intentaba poner la mirada más dulce y tierna posible.

—¿¡Que!?

—¿Si o no?—pestañee un poco y de nuevo el viejo soltó aire.

—Quedare pobre…

—Exagerado— reí un poco al ver la cara de mártir del anciano, no podía arriesgarme tanto por tan poco pero por lo menos sabía que el viejo en ese ámbito sería honesto, por que sino...

El teléfono de aquel cuarto sonó un par de veces antes de que el viejo descolgara la Llamada.

Hablo un poco por el teléfono casi susurrando, una alarma se activo en mi y no pude evitar levantarme lentamente y caminar hacia el viejo Brief.

—Milk está aquí, no se lo puedo decir…

— _Papá, es su hijo…_

" _¿¡Que!?"_

Entre en estado de Shock, la voz aniñada casi chillona de Bulma me abrió los ojos a la realidad, comencé a hacer cuentas mientras detallaba la espalda del viejo.

 _Un año…_

¿Qué? Aún no era el momento, se suponía que mi bebé estaba con el monstruo de Piccoro… ¿Por qué ese viejo y su hija hablaban así de mi hijo? Algo pasaba, sin duda algo había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuve fuera…

 _Los Saiyajins._

¡Mierda! Como si algo me hubiera golpeado la espalda sentí un choque subir desde mis pies hasta la coronilla.

" _se adelantaron"_

¡Carajo! Si eso era así el viejo tendría la cómoda habitación de un hospital solamente para él.

—Bulma…

Arranque el aparato de sus manos colgando la llamada, lo tome de los hombros haciéndolo girar sobre si y lo tome del cuello con mi mano derecha alzándolo en el aire como a la vez estrujaba la zona levemente.

—Hable— sentencie y mi rostro apacible pero levemente pálido logro intimidado.

—Lo iba a hacer…

—¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo mi familia estuviera completamente muerta? ¡Hable!— lo zarandee un poco luego dejándolo caer con brusquedad.

—T-Tenias que cumplir la misión, no había espera l-los Saiyajins llegaron antes de lo previsto y no dio el tiempo suficiente— se sobó el cuello aún estando en el suelo.

—¿Donde están?— golpetee un par de veces el suelo y empuñe mis manos para después cruzarme de brazos.

—A-A las afueras de la ciudad noroeste, En las lejanías…— fruncí el ceño y zapatee el suelo fuertemente.

—Estúpido…— volví a gruñir y salí a toda prisa de aquellas habitación, camine hasta el patio delantero y active mi nave dirigiéndome al punto pronunciado.

Si me apresuraba alcanzaría a Bulma y por lo tanto tendría rápidamente de vuelta a mi hijo.

" _Aguanta Gohan"_

Temblaba y bufaba de la misma impotencia ¿Como era posible que me hubiera olvidado de mi hijo? ¿Qué clase de madre era?

" _Tarada"_

Oprimir el botón que estaba en el volante y la nave acelero un poco mas, tenia que llegar lo antes posible, no quería arrepentirme de nada mas.

.

.

.

Ya se iba poniendo el sol y a lo lejos divise entre las montañas, había soltado el freno viajando a todo lo que pudiera mi nave, abriéndome campo entre la zona hasta que vi una nave que iba descendiendo a lo lejos, no podía ir más rápido pero por lo menos ya había identificado el logotipo de la empresa en dicho vehículo, cuando ya estaba sobrevolando la zona vi desde lo alto a varias personas fuera de la nave.

Trague pesado y fui descendiendo lentamente, mientras lo hacía mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, no sabía con quién o qué me iba a encontraría, esperaba no llevarme grandes sorpresas.

Estacione la nave y la compuerta se abrió, fui saliendo lentamente y los presentes me miraron tan solo un par de segundos pase saliva y para mi mal sabor de boca vi a mi pequeño hijo envuelto una manta azul pálida siendo cargado por Krillin, temblé de impotencia, ah medida que avanzaba acelerando el paso para al final salir corriendo.

Corrí con tanto desespero que cuando llegue a donde mi pequeño sin querer tumbe al hombre que lo cargaba arrebatándoselo de las manos, sentí su pequeño cuerpo y en vez de respirar tranquila un nuevo se formó en mi garganta. Lo estruje hacia mi pecho sintiendo su tibia piel y su suave respirar.

" _Se fuerte"_

Quise llorar y el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía, verlo totalmente golpeado, ultrajado, mal herido e inconsciente me partia el alma.

 _¿Qué estúpido arremetería contra un niño de apenas cinco años?_

" _Malditos cavernícolas"_

Tome aire y levanté la vista buscando al culpable cosa que no encontré, pero algo más se dañó dentro de mi al ver ah aquella _peliazul_ serca de un chico de cabello _negro_.

" _Goku"_

Hubiera salido corriendo igual como con Gohan hacia él para besarlo y tocarlo su rostro para confirmar su existencia, enserio que lo había deseando pero ver la manera en que aquella mujer lloraba y acariciaba sus cabellos a la vez que levemente hablaban hizo crecer un sentimiento de ira en mi corazón y la extraña desazón llegó como un golpe en el hígado casi como si fuera un mal presagio.

Apreté a mi hijo un poco más y aún que mi cuerpo no quisiera camine hasta mi nave en la dirección contraria a donde estaba ese chico de ojos negros, subí a mi bebé y lo dejé en asiento trasero recostándolo con aquella manta tapando su cuerpecito, miré a los demás presente llevándome la leve sorpresa de como subían a el maltrecho pelinegro a la nave ignorándome de paso.

Tome algo de aire y solo subí a mi nave directo al hospital de la capital del Oeste donde por lo menos sabía que allí atenderían como se debía a mi hijo.

.

.

.

Esperaba en el corredor de aquel centro asistencial algún tipo de noticias de mi hijo, para mi mala o buena suerte ambos grupos habíamos llegado a la vez poniendo a los tres heridos de ese combate en las mismas habitaciones después de las debidas intervenciones.

 _¿Acaso no habían otras habitaciones diferentes?_

" _Imbéciles"_

Toque mis cabeza con mis manos descendiéndolas hasta mi nuca masajeandola para alivianar la tención agachando la mirada mientras tomaba aire, vi un par de zapatillas azules blanquecinas y sentí una mirada clavándose en mi cuerpo.

" _¿Qué pasa?"_

Levante la mirada topándose con unos ojos azulinos con sus cejas fruncidas más un gesto torcido en forma de disgusto. Afile mis ojos y de igual manera respondí su mirada sin decir palabra alguna _¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera? ¿Acaso le debía algo?_

—¿Qué me vez?

—¿Esa no es la manera Milk…—¿Manera? ¿De que hablaba?

—Que te importa— busque la forma de zafarme de dichas preguntas pero al parecer no había escogió las palabras correctas ya que la vi zapatear fuerte tensando sus brazos a sus costados.

—¡Goku es mi amigo! ¡Deberías preocuparte mas por él!…— ¿Goku? ¿Amigo? ¡Si claro, como no!

 _«¿Amigos? Ratón y del Queso que cuando se descuida se lo van comiendo»_

No pensaba permitir que aquella mujer me robara lo que es mío, ese hombre era de mi propiedad y no se lo dejaría a nadie, mi animo estaba demasiado voluble como para soportar sus quejas y algarabías, el nudo que tuve en mi garganta bajo hasta mi estómago y no quería desaparecer. El hecho de que aquella mujer viniera y me reclamara por algo que no le incumbía me sacaba de mis casillas.

—¿¡Y eso a ti que!? ¡Yo veré como me preocupo de _**MI**_ marido! ¡no te metas!— me levanté de donde está pasando por su lado golpeándola con el hombro.

—Estúpida— susurro bastante bajo mientras seguía roja de la ira pero aun así logre escucharla. ¿Estúpida? ¿¡Quién se creía!? me detuve tensando mi mandíbula y apretando mis puños.

Tome algo de aire y gire levemente a verla.

—Sapa— la miré por encima de mi hombro y me interne en la habitación escuchándola zapatera y gruñir al otro extremo.

Para mi ya no importaba y aún que me hubiera encantado quedarme un rato más viéndonos las caras tras cada insulto me obligue a buscar la manera más sencilla de escaparme de la situación, quisiera o no esa mujer tenía algo de razón pero… me era tan difícil, mi mente había maquinado demasiado cosas con tan solo apenas haberlos visto juntos que no quería razonar.

Después de tanto tiempo era comprensible, el miedo de perder al hombre que más amaba me optimista el pecho, no Quería volver a empezar desde el principio lejos de él. No lo soportaría.

Pero… el hecho de ver a esa mujer demasiado serca de **Mi** marido no me gustaba para nada.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Listo, he terminado este Capítulo**

 **Al fin eh podido actualizar y eh de confesarles que se me hizo algo difícil XD**

 **No recuerdo si tengo que aclara algo pero si hay preguntas con gusto las responderé…. Tal vez el orden del capítulo… lo acomode a como me acordaba, hace mucho no veo DBZ xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Ojala que me sigan en mis otras historias. Nos vemos. Bye**

 **Mika-Chan**


End file.
